HIRO: Volume 1-FINAL MIX(Fantasia Rebirth)
by ironfist97
Summary: Volume 1 revisited, this will give us a better and more defined look on the HIRO story. This is indeed, the true story.
1. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, and welcome to HIRO: Volume 1-FINAL MIX**

 **I know a lot of people will find this not needed, but I want to go back and fix all the mistakes I made in Volume 1. Plus, I will also be adding in new scenes and chapters in, so even though it is old, all the new content will make it feel new.**

 **Oh, and all the RWBY characters and locations are property of Monty Oum(Great man, his legacy lives on!) and Rooster Teeth. All oc's are characters I created. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for teams and oc's, hit me up about it.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then...** ** _Keep Moving Forward!_**

 **Confessions of the Creator**

 **Hello my fellow readers, as part of the Fantasia Rebirth series...the Confessions of the Creator. This is where I will give you all the true vision that I had for certain oc's and original concept that I created. So, while I will be giving you all a fixed/honest version of the story, I will be using SLNT RWBY fanfic as a example of what this fanfic will be like. I was always playing by the rules of the RWBY Oc rules created by Monty. But now I am no longer following those rules, mostly because no one else was following the rules. And even when I would follow the rules, people would still complain. So, I'm done trying to please you all.**

 **Lastly, I will be including disclamer in all of my chapters. This is t let you all know what character from what series will be in the chapter. So be on guard.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then...Keep moving forward.**


	2. Prologue H: Story Of A King

Warning: _**First RWBY Fanfic. Be Warned!**_

* * *

 _ **We are not legends because of who we are, we are legends because of the deeds we have done to deserve such a title...**_

* * *

 _There is a story..._

 _About a king..._

 _A kind-hearted king who served his kingdom with peace and prosperity... This king had a Sword... A sword that he always brought into battle alongside him... Their is no name for the weapon... But the king fought with this sword and survived some of the greatest battles in our history..._

 _Finally..._

 _Years passed..._

 _And the king was now old of age... saddened by the fact of death... He had no successor to his sword or the throne... He had little time left to live..._

 _On the last of his days... he went to the church... and prayed for life to his homeland to continue on free and peaceful... And he left his precious sword depend into a stone... hoping one day... a new king would emerge..._

 _That next day... the king passed on to the afterlife..._

 _For years... many tried to pull the blade out... but they all failed... and as time passed, they forgot about the weapon... and the kingdom fell... into an age... a dark age._

 **(Present Day)**

And so, 100 years have passed. All the peace in this land, is now gone.

The moon shines on the sword. Outside the church's courtyard, A young boy looks and the sword, still stuck in it's stone. The boy wonders about it, before he walks away, carrying a large sack on his back.

 _But maybe..._

 _There's still hope... that someone will pull it out... there is still..._

 _.. A Hero amongst us..._

* * *

 _ **Hero  
I  
R  
O**_

* * *

 **And that was the first prologue!**

 **Not that much happened, but this is serving as set up for the character.**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Prologue I: Unsealed

_**Warning:**_ _ **Original OC story. you were warned.**_

* * *

 _ **There are certain things in the world that we desire, sometimes these desires can lead us to great happiness, while others lead to our unwanted desires...**_

* * *

 **(Somewhere: In a cave.)**

A trio of thieves were inside a cave. Looking around the cave for the treasure from the old days of history.

The three travel father down to the point they find a room completely filled with treasure. While the boss leaves to check if anyone followed them, the other two start loading as much treasure as they can.

One of them then notices a cracked lamp in the center of the room. He runs over and picks it up. He then shows it to the other thief and the two begin to argue and fight over who should have it.

Suddenly, they drop it and it falls to the ground...Breaking apart. The two then leave once they have collected enough treasure.

 **(Sometime Later: Thieves Camp)**

The three thieves are celebrating their grand haul. Many other thieves arrive and join them in their little celebration. That is... until a young man in a hood came walking up to them. He looked around and saw the treasure. The leader of the band of thieves decides to silence him, But the boy acts first.

He runs in and starts attacking! Throwing daggers at each of the thieves and dodging all of there attacks on him, easily moving flawlessly and even using some of them as bait to draw the others. After fighting his way through their camp, he finally comes face to face with their leader, who seems shocked that he took out all of his forty-thieves by himself.

The leader thieves then charges at him using a double edged sword, but the boy continuously dodges all of his attacks and at this point he wasn't even trying to fight back. The boy then smiles, and then whistles. Suddenly all of his daggers start to glow and suddenly brings in it's own spirit-style of forty-thieves. And each thief attacked the leader, leaving him on the ground defeated.

The daggers (All 40 daggers!) return to him as he quietly walks away.

He leaves the camp and wandered into the desert wasteland. Unknown even to himself where he goes.

* * *

 _ **Hero  
Ilivane  
R  
O**_

* * *

 **That was the second prologue to the second member of the team. Let me know what you all think**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Prologue R: Loyalty And Honor

_**Warning:**_ _ **OC Story**_

* * *

 ** _Loyalty and Honor... these are things that many fight to uphold... even in the same path...But sometimes, it may lead to ones fall._**

* * *

 **(Somewhere: Sakurai Castle)**

In Hasu-sanada, a Castle surrounded by a beautiful cherry blossom forest. A young man is looking out at the castle.

"Riku!"

A man on a motorcycle arrives. "It's time." He said starting up his bike.

The boy turned around and looked at him. "..."

"Their here. I know you can end it in a second!" The man said.

"Fuma..." Riku walked to him. "Let's just get this over with." He walked off.

"Fine," He started up his bike. "See you at Saruki Castle!" He rides off.

 **(Saruki Castle)**

Inside the castle, a group of shadow ninjas begin roaming into the castle. Their target: Princess Sakura. The next heir to her father's throne.

As the ninjas quickly reach her room, four of them are suddenly cut down by Riku! Who is standing between them and Sakura's room.

Fuma arrived cutting his way through a few of them with his Katana."How many are there?"

"... There are a total of 100." Riku said." And one Shogun."

"Need any help?"

"No... I can fight them all alone." Riku pulled out his own Katana: Shingi To Giri-(Loyalty and Honor)." Don't worry... I got this!"

Riku jumps in and starts cutting away at the shadow ninjas. Since they weren't human just shadow beings, he cut through them with out ease. He took the battle outside, now that their attention was on him. He easily cuts them all down. One by one he does this, not even breaking a sweat.

The last few (in fear.) Stepped down and let their boss: A Shogun Samurai go up against Riku.

The two both clashed swords and took the battle to the top of the castle. At first, Riku was having trouble holding off his attacks. As the Shogun uses his gigantic Katana to send Riku flying to the ground.

Fuma casually walks to where Riku was." You need any help, now?"

"...No." Riku got up and jumped back up to the roof." Now...Surrender."

Riku then charges at the Shogun and uses a move that cuts through his armor and destroys it. Causing all the shadow beings to disappear.

After handing the culprit to the guards, Riku leaves the castle. Not accepting any reward money.

Outside in the cherry blossom forest. Riku walks past Fuma.

"Your minds made up?" Fuma asked leaning against a tree.

"Yeah. I'm going to find my true purpose... I have to defeat them."

"I see... What do you want me to tell the boss?"

"... Tell the boss I'm going on a temporary vacation." Riku walked away. The moon shinning on him.

"Heh... Good luck."

* * *

 _ **Hero  
Ilivane  
Riku  
O**_

* * *

 **That was the third prologue of the third member. Only one left and the story truly begins.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think of this. _See you next time._**


	5. Prologue O: Get Backer

_**Warning:**_ _ **OC story**_

* * *

 _ **We all have goals, dreams, and ambitions that strive us to move forward, and while most turn away from their goals, others face it, head on...**_

* * *

 **(Location: Cruise Ship)**

On a beautiful cruise ship, there is a party on the main deck. The band is playing wonderful music, while the people dance to it.

"Attention please!" A crew mate announced on the stage. "I would like to introduce, the captain of our beautiful voyage! Captain Redhook!"

The captain walked onto the stage to the cheering crowd." Thank you! Thank you everyone...Today marks the 50th anniversary of the day my grandfather started the Neverleague Company. And tonight, we are here to celebrate. So relax and enjoy the party!"

The crowed cheered more. As they continued partying, The Captain returns to his quarters to relax.

"...Liar."

"Huh!?" The captain jumped up and turned to see a young boy standing there." You..."

"Long time no see, Redhook!" The boy said casually.

"Why are you here?"

"Simple. I'm here to kick your ass, for stealing my father's company from us."

Redhook secretly went for the security alarm. But the boy throws a small dagger at the switch." W-What do you want?"

"I want you to tell the truth. The truth that your family didn't start this company...Mine did."

"Hmph... You think the public would believe you? A simple seventeen year old brat!?"

"I have a name, you know..."

"Yes I know..." He went for a sword, and tried to attack the boy, But he blocks it with his gauntlet.

"... My name is Oliver."

Oliver then throws the captain out the window and onto the main deck, surprising the audience and having them run in fear. Oliver jumps down and takes down several of his crew men with ease( Mostly by punching or kicking them once.) Oliver then walks towards Redhook. The captain is then saved by his first mate: Bluesme. Who come running out swinging around a axe.

Oliver dodges all of the attacks made against him and easily punches him and sends him flying overboard. Redhook takes this chance to attack from behind, But Oliver easily steps aside and grabs the captain by the shirt.

"You know what I'm gonna do next?" Oliver playfully asked.

"S-Spare me?" The captain asked, fearful.

"...Nope." Oliver then gives Redhook a brutal beating and sends him flying into the ocean.

When Oliver leaves the ship, He is spotted by the police who arrive to arrest Redhook and his crew.

"Crap!" Oliver tries to run until-

"Oliver!" A officer calls his name.

Oliver shamefully turns around." Hehe... Hi dad." His father looks at him angrily."...I'm grounded aren't I?"

* * *

 _ **Hero  
Ilivane  
Riku  
Oliver**_

* * *

 **All four prologues are done. Now we can get to the main story. Thank you for waiting so long.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. _See you next time._**


	6. Chapter 1: Wagoon Town

**Chapter 1: Wagoon Town-Hero Arthurus**

* * *

 **( _Wagoon Town_.)**

 _ **Wagoon Town, a small town located outside of the four kingdoms, on a small island. This town is known as the place the king left his cherished sword in.**_

 _ **Many, tried to lift the sword from its prison in the stone, but none could lift the sword. So, they forgot the old weapon, and left it stuck in the stone.**_

 _ **This town is the worst place to ever live in. Since the island has not had any contact with the kingdoms or the outside world, the people of Wagoon Town live in their own blissful world. In this town, the people only believed in knights, and have no knowledge of anything else, besides the Great War, and the Fallen King and legacy. As of now, the town is in its darkest days, where townsmen fear the other, to even stealing and betraying one another. It all came to the point, that the people of this town, now stayed in their homes, out of fear.**_

 _ **This small town is also the place, where the King, left his precious sword in. The sword, rested in the courtyard, of an old abandoned church.**_

 _ **Some townspeople have come up with their own legends based upon the Kings sword. That whoever pulls the sword out, shall become the king of their small island. They believed it with all of their heart and soul, but as time passed, no one could pull it out. So, years passed, and many forgot about the old relic, and just simply saw it as a little decoration. Just, something that was part of the church.**_

 _ **However, what many of them do not know, is that their is more to the sword. More, to the legend behind it...**_

* * *

 **(Outside of town. On the shores of the island.)**

A hooded man arrives on a small boat. The man looks around, to see his surrounding.

"So, this the backwater island, eh?" The man said. He noticed that it was snowing." Snow, huh? Guess I can't complain." He sets the sail down." Well, better get this job done quickly.

He gets off the boat, leaving it on shore, as the hooded man walks down the road.

* * *

 **(Wagoon Town: Streets)**

The hooded man walks through the streets of Wagoon Town, seeing all of its negative features.

People fighting in the streets, illegal trading and buying, and even robbing from the innocent.

"I guess this is how these lowlifes live their life on a daily basis." The man said, looking displeased.

* * *

He enters a bar, which was filled with many bandits, thieves, and townsmen, who were mostly drinking and playing around.

The hooded man took a seat at a table, which was near the fireplace. A waitress with brunette hair, wearing a dark green low sleeved shirt, with a dark brown short skirt, walked over to him. By her appearance, she seemed to be in her mid-to-late twenties.

"Hi there!" The woman said." What can I do for you on this fine evening, sir?"

"Just a quick drink, that's all." The man said.

"What kind do you want?"

"Just, hit me with whatever you guys got."

"Um... _okay_." The waitress walked off, confused by his order.

The hooded man looked at the fire, mostly trying to keep himself warm.

Customer:" Hey! _what is this_!?

The hooded man heard the sounds of glass breaking. He looks over to see a townsmen complaining to a young boy, with black spikey hair(the front part of his hair is colored white),wearing raggedy clothing, and was using a rag to clean up the spilled drink.

"You call this _beer_!? This is nothing but _water_!" The man yelled.

"I-I'm sorry sir! I must have given you someone else's order by mistake!" The boy said, still cleaning, and trying to explain.

"Get your head out of the clouds, brat!"

"I'm so sorry. I'll-"

?:" What seems the problem, Richard?"

A man with orange hair, and a beard, wearing old armor that looked like it hasn't been cleaned in days, and had a sword attached to his waist, walked over to the two.

"Teal!" Richard stormed over to him." Your damn son, messed up my drink!"

He looked down at the boy." Is this true Wart?"

"Y-Yes sir..." He said, scarred." B-But, I remember that he specifically asked for water, not a beer. That's what Ms-"

Before he could finish, Teal hits him on the head, with the handle of his sword.

"Did I ask you for an _excuse_ , Wart!?" He yelled.

"N-No sir! I jus-"

He kicks the boy in the stomach, causing him to fall over.

"Shut your mouth, Wart! When I want you to speak, I'll tell you when to speak, do you hear me!?"

"Y-Yes si-"

"I can't hear you!" Teal yelled.

The waitress ran over to the boy, and helped him up, coming to his defense." Darn it, Teal! He heard you! You don't need to hit him!

"That boy needs to know his place, and that goes double for you!" Teal said, glaring at her.

"Yes sir." She said, glaring angrily at him.

"Now, get back to work!" He walked off, as the other man snickers and goes back to his pals.

"Are you okay, Hero?" The waitress asked."

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Hero said, regaining his footing.

"That's good to know." She smiled, handing him a drink." Here. The man over there, near the fireplace, ordered this. I'll take care of the other order, you deliver this to him.

Hero nodded, and walked over to the hooded man.

"Here you go, sir." Hero said, handing him his drink.

"Thanks kid." He took it." Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure sir. What do you need?"

"Well, how long have you-"

Teal:" Wart!"

"C-Coming sir!" Hero bowed to the man." I'm sorry sir, I have to be on my way!"

Hero hurried off to Teal, who was looking at a pocket watch." 10 seconds late."

"I-I'm sorry, Sir Teal!" Hero bowed.

"Silence! We have a delivery to make. Stop messing around and get to it!" He hands him a paper and a bottle of alcohol.

"Yes sir!"

Hero grabbed a red squire robe, with a yellow scarf, and hurried out.

The hooded man watched him leave." Hey lady?"

The waitress looked at him." What is it?"

"What's the story on the old guy and the kid?"

"Well, Teal is a man who was once a knight. He was supposed to fight alongside our men, but all he did was run like a coward, and tried to bribe his way through fights, just so he could get away from his responsibilities. So they kicked him out of the knights, and pretty much ruining his chance of rising to the head of our town."

"Well, that's what you get, when you try to weasel out of your duties."

"So, he opened this bar, and now everyone sees him as a town hero, mostly because he let's these fools do whatever they want."

"So where does the kid come into all this?"

"(sighs)...Teal adopted Hero, only to be his little squire. You saw it, how he beat him for no reason."

The hooded man remained silent.

"Hero is too kindhearted to be living in a town like this... I wish that poor boy would just...run away and live his own life."

"...That's honestly his decision."

"You mean, _if_ Teal will let him leave."

The hooded man looked at the fire." Yeah, _If_..."

* * *

 **(Wagoon Town: Old Church)**

Hero arrives at an old abandoned church, which looked like it could literally fall apart at any second. It didn't help to the fact that their were graves located around the church, which only added to its creepy aspect.

"This is the address, I think." Hero said, walking to the entrance.

He knocks on the door, which falls over with a simple tap.

"Uh..." Hero wanders in carefully." Hello? I-I'm from the bar you ordered a bottle of alcohol from."

There was no answer.

Hero checks the address again." Am I really in the right place?" He walks in further, still being cautious." Is anybody here? Hello?"

There was still no answer.

"Um..." Hero sets the bottle on a broken chair." I-I'll...Just leave the bottle here. Y-You already ordered at the bar, so I won't ask for the, uh, the Lien..."

There was still no answer, as Hero looked around.

"... _Okay_. I'll be on my way then." Hero turned, and started to walk out in a fast pace.

He walks out and wanders into the courtyard."...I feel like I this might have been a set up." He looks around, while walking." I mean, no one has lived here for almost... well, _years,_ actually."

The wind picks up and it becomes colder. Hero continues walking through the snow.

" _I'm waiting..."_

"Huh!?" Hero looked around." I-Is someone there!?"

" _I'm...waiting..."_

"Hello?" There was no answer, as it became quiet again."...This is getting weird. I should hurry back.

Suddenly, the moon shines down on the courtyard, and Hero then turns his attention to... A sword. A broadsword, with a gold hilt, and a blade that did not seem old or rusted, stood stuck in a stone.

"A...sword?" Hero said." Who...Who would leave their sword out here?"

 _"I'm...waiting...for..."_

Hero slowly walks towards the sword. He puts his hand on the hilt, and a light shines on." Huh?" He takes his hand away, and the light disappears." That was weird..."

He looked closely at the sword, and he could almost feel a... elegant feel coming from it. Hero looked at his hand, and placed it on the hilt. He looked around, to see if anyone was nearby. Hero then set his eyes back on the sword.

"...should I?" He asked himself. Hero thought about this for a moment." Hmm... W-We'll, it's worth a try

Hero, now with both hands on the hilt, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, as the wind began to blow stronger.

 _"I'm...waiting...for..._

Hero's eyes shot open, and with enough force, he pulled the sword out of the stone. Their was suddenly a gust of wind, which blew through out the entire town.

"...H-Huh!?" Hero snapped out of his trance, and looked at the sword." I...I pulled it out?" He looked back and forth between the sword and the stone." I pulled it out." The realization came to his mind." I...I need to show this to Sir Teal!"

Hero hurried out of the courtyard, not knowing that he was being watched by the hooded man, who was hiding in the ruins of the old church.

* * *

Hero returns back to the bar, rushing through the door.

"Hero?" The waitress noticed him.

"Wart! Why are you late!?" Teal yelled.

"Sir Teal, I found a sword for-"

Hero trips on his squire robe, and hits the ground, with the sword sliding over to Teal's feet. Everyone in the bar begins to laugh at his little incident, as Teal picks up the sword.

"Wart, who's sword is this?"

"Um...I-I don't know. I found it stuck...In a stone." Hero explained.

Teal looked at the sword closely. "Hmm..." He then blinks in surprise." W-What!? This is...The _Fallen Kings Sword_!"

This got everyone's attention.

"The King's Sword!?" One man said.

All of the men in the bar rushed over to Teal, so they could see the sword for themselves. Hero got up and slowly walked to them.

Customer 1:" Is it the real thing!?"

Bandit 1:" By the blade work, _yes!_ This is the real sword!"

"This is it... my legacy has finally returned." Teal said, looking at the sword, smiling. He snapped out of his happy trance." Wait..." Teal looks at Hero." Wart, where did you get this sword?"

"W-Well...I pulled it out of the stone..." Hero said, nervously. This caused everyone to laugh at the ' _absurd'_ lie.

Teal looked at him, angrily." Don't lie to me, boy!" He grabbed Hero by his robe." Where did you get this _sword!?_ "

"I-I mean it, sir! I really pulled it out!"

"Stop lying to me!" He threw Hero to the ground. Teal looked at the sword."...It doesn't matter. Because, this sword is mine now." He looked down at Hero, smiling smugly." Thank you Wart. Because of you, I finally have my ticket to being a knight again...Maybe, even the _King_. "

"Y-Yes sir..." Hero said, holding his head down.

Townsmen:" Now wait a minute!"

The man took the sword away from Teal." Who said _you_ get to keep the sword!?"

"I said!" He took the sword back.

"But, you didn't even pull it out!" Another man said, walking up to the two.

"Well, it technically belongs to me, since my squire brought it to _me_!" Teal said, as the other men ran up to him, starting the same argument. Hero looked at the sword, while all the men in the bar were arguing, and almost on the verge of fighting." I don't care what you all have to say! The sword belongs to me now! Deal with it!"

Hooded man:" Not exactly."

"What!?"

They all turned to see the hooded man walk into the bar." The sword doesn't belong to you. It belongs to him." He pointed to Hero." He pulled the sword out, so it rightfully belongs to him."

"What proof do you have!? How can you know for sure it was him?"

"Because... I saw him pull it out. You want proof, I'm all the proof your gonna get." The hooded man smiled.

"(growls)...It doesn't matter. The sword is mi-"

"It belongs to the kid." He walked over to Teal, and took the sword from his hands. The man then walks over to Hero, and places the sword in his hands." He pulled it, he keeps it."

"Why you-!?" Teal pulls out his own sword, and points it at the man." Who the hell do you think you are!?"

The hooded man takes off his hood. He reveals his face to everyone." Qrow. Qrow Branwen."

"Well, _Qrow_ , I command you to return my sword to me."

"Hmm...Nope."

"Sir, you are really... _Testing my patience._ " Teal said, angrily, pointing his sword at him." Return my sword... _now._ "

"Nope!"

Teal became more angry by this. He looks at Hero." Wart! Bring me my sword, at once!"

"Uh...Y-"

"Kid, that sword belongs to you, not him." Qrow said, stopping him.

"Huh!? But I-"

"Wart! My sword, _now!_ " Teal yelled.

"He's right Hero! The sword belongs to you, not Teal!" The waitress said.

"Silence woman!"

"Your the one who should stop sounding like a toddler." Qrow said, picking up a cup form a nearby table, and drinks whatever's in it." Why don't you put that little _toy_ away, and have a drink. Celebrate the success of your _squire_ , for once."

"Silence! Wart! Bring me my sword now! I command you to do this!"

"Tell me kid, do you really want to listen to him?" Qrow asked Hero.

"Well, I-"

"Wart! My sword, _now_!" Teal yelled.

"You don't have to listen to him anymore."

"Wart!"

"Come on kid, decide your own fate. Yeah, that sounds kinda dumb, but now is your chance, to decide what you should do now."

"Wart! For once in your useless and pathetic life, do something right, and give me my sword! My _legacy_!"

Hero looked back and forth between Qrow and Teal, conflicted. He then looked at the sword itself, and after thinking for a few seconds, looked up at Teal.

"...No."

"...What?" Teal said." What did you say?"

"...I said no."

" **What**!?"

"I won't give you the sword. I won't!"

"... Let me repeat myself, Wart." Teal now pointed his sword at Hero." Give me the sword, now."

"N-No!"

"Boy... I will give you this one last chance, give me the sword."

"I said, _No!_ " Hero yelled." I'll never give it to a selfish and cruel man like you! You don't deserve to be a knight! Not now, not _ever!_ "

Teal finally lost his patience, and runs at Hero." _Shut your damn mouth, you little brat!_ "

He swings his sword at Hero, but before it could hit him, Qrow stopped the sword with his bare hand.

"W-What!?"

"Out of all the idiots I've meet in this town, you truly take the title of _Top Dumbass._ " Qrow said, as blood dripped from his hand.

Qrow, then broke Teal's sword in two. Teal drops his broken sword, and falls to the ground, in surprise and shock.

"I-Impossible..." Teal said, slowly backing away from Qrow.

Qrow threw the other half of the sword across the room to the wall.

"Anyone else wanna try and take the sword from this kid?" He asked.

No one answered.

Qrow looked at Hero." Come on kid, let's go."

"H-Huh?" Hero looked at him, confused." Go, where?"

"I don't know." He looked at the waitress." Hey lady?"

"I-I have a name, it's Sarah!"

"Yeah sure. So Sarah, are there any inn's around here?"

"There's...one just a little ways from here."

"Thanks. Let's go kid." He put his hood back on and walked out.

Hero looked back at Teal, who was still on the floor in shock. He slowly walked after Qrow.

* * *

 **(Inn)**

Qrow was standing near the fireplace of the inn. Hero is sitting to himself, looking at the sword.

Qrow:" So, are you gonna stay quiet all night?"

Hero looked up at Qrow." Huh?"

"Aren't there any questions you want to ask? Any at all?"

"Um...W-Who are you?" Hero said, trying to ask.

"Heh. The name's Qrow Branwen. I'm a _Huntsmen."_

"A Huntsmen?"

"Oh, I forgot. You people are still living in the 'old' days." He walked over to Hero." A Huntsmen, is like a knight. We are elite warriors. And it is our duty to 'uphold the peace' of our world."

"Really?"

"That's what the job ask from us." He walked around, still explaining." I was sent here by one of my informants, to look for something."

"What was it?"

"I think...I was supposed to look for you." Qrow looked at Hero.

"M-Me!?" Hero looked at him, in surprise." You came here, for me?"

"Well, I'm actually here for that." He pointed to the sword.

"This?" Hero holds it up.

"Yeah. But since you pulled th-"

Sarah and an elderly man with gray hair and a long beard, wearing a green robe with a light brown shirt and long dark brown pants, with a cane, came walking into the Inn.

"Are you the one who, caused the scene down at Teal's bar?" The man asked.

"I'm guessing your the mayor of this town, huh?" Qrow asked.

"You could say that. My name is Bone, I am the 'mayor' of this town, but it's just a title, nothing more."

"If your the mayor, then your doing a pretty _good_ job on keeping this place _friendly_."

"Hey!" Sarah tried to protest, but Bone held his hand up.

"He speaks from how he really feels, we can't deny him that."

"So, what exactly do you need?"

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I need you to leave our town."

"Huh!?" Hero looked at him in surprise." He has to leave? But, why?"

"Hero, this man has come from a land, a world more _advanced_ then our little town. And someone like him, would cause the townspeople to become even more afraid, and more violent."

"So, you want me to leave, before I cause anymore up roar, is that right?" Qrow asked, smirking.

"Please. It's all I ask."

"...Fine. I don't have any other reason to stick around."

"Thank you, and I apologize for what I am asking." Bone said, bowing.

"But, I wanna take the kid with me."

"Hmm?"

"Huh!?" Hero looked at him in shock." You want me to go with you?"

"Well, it's your choice." Qrow walked over to him." But, you pulled the sword out, and in my opinion, that's something."

Sarah placed a hand on Hero's shoulder." He's right Hero."

"Let me ask you something, do you want to be a Huntsmen?"

"Uh...Well-" Hero tried to explain.

"Then come with me. Become my apprentice, and I'll show you the world."

"Don't you think your kinda asking a little too much of him?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe, but I mean it. The kid could have a real future if he leaves here."

"Yeah, but-"

"Wasn't it you who said that he should run away from here and have a peaceful life?"

Sarah became silent after he said this. Qrow looked back at Hero.

"So, what do you say kid?"

"...Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to help me?" Hero asked, trying not to sad." There's nothing special about me. I'm a nobody...a _squire,_ and nothing more."

"Hmm...Well, I guess besides the sword, I believe you got something special in you." Qrow said, smiling at Hero.

"R-Really?"

"Yep." He then walked over to his hood and put it on. Qrow then goes over and opens the door, letting the cold wind." If you ever change your mind...come find me!" He puts on his goggles and leaves.

"Hero..." Sarah looked at him, concerned.

Hero watched Qrow leave, and then turned his eyes towards the sword.

Bone:" I rented you a room for the night, Hero. Rest up, and we'll talk more in the morning.

* * *

 **(Inn: Room)**

Later that night, Hero was looking out the window. The light from the shattered moon illuminated into the room.

He looked at the sword, which was off to the side, leaning against the wall. Hero stares at it for a while, before looking back at the moon.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

Hero fell asleep near the window, and woke up to the sound of chirping birds, and the feel of the morning sun.

"Oh...Huh!?" He jumped up and quickly opened the windows, to see the sun, shinning over the town." I-I don't understand, it was snowing yesterday! How is this-"

Hero slowly looked over at the sword.

"Did I..." Hero sat in thought." Did I do this?"

He got up and walked to the sword, picking it up.

"Is it because of this sword?" Hero asked himself, as he stared at the sword.

 _"Well, I guess besides the sword, I believe you got something special in you."_

Hero though about all of this, as he walked over to the window. He had a face of uncertainty, which soon turned into a face of determination.

Sarah:" Are you sure this is what you want?"

* * *

Hero stood outside of the town entrance, carrying a sack on his back, with the sword tied to it.

"Yes, I'm sure." Hero said, smiling." Thank you all for everything."

"Not at all, my boy." Bone said, as he nodded to Hero." Please take good care of yourself."

"Yes sir."

Sarah:" Hero?"

Hero looked over at Sarah, who handed him a old fishing rod.

"Since yesterday was your eleventh birthday, I went out and bought this fishing rod for you. I mean, we all know you love to go fishing, and-"

"I love it! Thank you."

"That's good." She walked over and hugged him." Be safe out there, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Hero said, hugging back.

The two break their hug, as Hero bows to both of them.

"Well, I must be on my way." He looked up at them and smiled. "Goodbye."

Hero began to walk down the road, away from the town.

"Goodbye Hero!" Sarah yelled, waving." Good luck out in the world!"

Hero waved back, and continued onwards.

"There he goes." Sarah said, smiling.

"Yes, to create his own legacy." Bone said, watching the young boy leave.

Hero walked a far way, before looking back at the town.

Qrow:" Your minds made up?"

Hero jumped up in surprise, only to turn and see Qrow, who is waiting by a tree.

"Y-Yes sir!"

Qrow smiled and started walking forward ahead, with Hero quickly catching up to him.

"So, is your name really Wart?" Qrow asked, as the two walked.

"No sir..."

"Then what's your name, kid?"

"My name is...Hero."

"Hero?"

"Hero Arthurus. That's...my real name."

"That's a weird name."

"Oh..."

But it's definitely a better name than Wart." Qrow said, smiling at the young boy.

Hero smiled back, with a happy smile.

"So, if we're gonna be seeing the world, we need to fix those clothes of yours." He pointed to Hero's squire robe." Until then, we can stay at my hometown,

"Uh..." Hero looked at himself, his squire robe barely fitting him." Hehehe..."

"Yeah, we definitely gotta fix that."

"Yes sir."

The two walked forward, the sun shinning brightly on them...

* * *

 **(Vale: _Four Years Later_ )**

"NOW ARRIVING AT VALE STATION." The train stopped at the station and all passengers got off. Amongst the passengers was a young man. He carried the Fallen Kings Sword on his back, as he walked through the station.

"Okay, now all I need to do is find an airship, and then I'll be off to Beacon Academy!" The young man said, as he headed into the city.

His name is Hero Arthurus. Student of Qrow Branwen, the young boy who pulled out the Kings Sword, and soon to be Huntsmen in training. This is his story.

* * *

 **HIRO**

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter! Yes, this is the definitive 1st chapter! I had to make this as soon as possible. The original first had a lot of problems and this called for immediate attention.**

 **Anyway, what do you all think of the new changes?**

 **Comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep Moving Forward!"_**

 **Confessions of the Creator**

 **Hello everyone, welcome to another CotC. For this one, I'll be discussing my honest feeling regarding chapter 1. So, I originally used the ending of The Sword in the Stone for the first chapter. To be honest, I was just trying to get to the major stuff, such as the Beacon Exam. After receiving a complaint from a writer named Blu3 Fir3 that I was just copying The Sword in the Stone, I decided to go back and create a new version of the first chapter, but I made sure not to remove any of the King Arthur elements.**

 **Now, there are two things I regret. One, I regret not making the chapter longer and more detailed. Looking back, I can tell this chapter is horribly structured. There are a lot of inconsistencies, and I know that you all can easily spot them.**

 **The second regret I have is in regards to the four year time jump. Hero is supposed to be our fish-out of water-character, we're supposed to be seeing the world from his eyes and I feel like I completely failed on that part. I do intend to cover those four years in Brotherhood, where we will see that Hero didn't do that much traveling and mostly remained in Qrow's current hometown of Bodhum, a seaside town located on the Destiny Islands. So basically, the only thing Hero traveled to was a new place to call home.**

 **Lastly, I'll be renaming the chapters. Instead, I'll be naming the chapters after the location that Team HIRO just so happen to be in. This is just to help get a better understanding of where the story is taking place in the current timeline. Also, I will be changing the formatting for two story arcs(you all know what they are). And finally, I got rid of Salem's monologue at the start of chapter 1. No, that doesn't mean I using that dumbass/generic lore they created in Volume 4. This just means that I'll be taking the lore from Volume 1's first episode and adding touches that overall improve it.**

 **So, I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Keep moving forward.**


	7. Chapter: Red

_**Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest...**_

* * *

A figure in a red hood and flowing cloak is standing under the moon and in a snowy landscape, the cape constantly produces dozens of wind-blown rose petals. There is a altar that is located near the edge of the cliff that the person is standing at, who turns and walks away.

 _ **Summer Rose-Thus Kindly I Scatter.**_

* * *

A red-hooded Hero slowly walks through a snowy forest, where shadowy, beastly shapes quickly dart through, before coming to a clearing. A dozen black-coated red-eyed Beowolves, begin to circle their prey. Three decide to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figure disappears in a swish of rose petals, and the creatures crash to the ground and look up.

Outline by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body, is Ruby, who reaches behind her, and pulls out a rifle, which she fires a shot that blows part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke.

More Beowolves start to attack as Ruby lands. She leaps over the first beast and shoots it in the back, then, still in the air, blasts another one's side and gets into position where she can fire at the third dead center. She rolls back and stands, unfolding Crescent Rose into its larger-and deadlier-scythe form.

One of the braver Beowolves goes forward, but Ruby merely spins, hooks its body in the curve of her blade, smiles at the monster as it growls, and fires the sniper section at speeds that sever the creature's body in a shower of petals. Both halves land on the ground, continuing to bleed roses, and the rest of the pack charges.

Ruby, rotating the weapon, unloads her spent bullet and drives the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot as several approaching monsters until one swipes at her feet, narrowly missing as she jumps up with Crescent Rose and blasts back, digging it into the ground again when she sees more creatures emerging from the woods.

A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, fires at the monster in front of her to make the weapon and wielder spin, and kicks at the one behind her. She twirls the scythe and cuts down Beowolves from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both.

Ruby leaps over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catches another's neck in her blade with her on the beast's back before pulling the trigger and beheading it while flying upwards. Two Beowolves follow, but she shoots her way down and slices them up when she has to block from a wolf's swipe on the ground, which pushes her back and lets her see the large number of enemies left.

Nodding, Ruby drops her previous cartridge, inserts another with a cross symbol, loads it in, and blasts off at a higher speed than ever before, coming at the dumbfounded Beowolves like a rocket when she converts the scythe to a sickle-shape and spins her way through the mass, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving bullet, rose petals, and blackened body parts flying into the air. She disembowels them quicker and quicker until the last one falls, she blasts into a jump, and lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as bullets rain from the sky.

* * *

Hero arrives at a Cliffside. Where, Caliburn is stuck in another stone. He places his hands on the hilt of the blade, and pulls it out, with the wind blowing past him. With sword in hand, Hero leaves the Cliffside and walks off into the forest.

* * *

 **HIRO**

 **Chapter: Red**

* * *

 **And that's another chapter!**

 **Yes, as you can all see, I am adding the trailers to the story. Together, the four will serve as a story arc, but none of these chapters link together. But, I had to do the trailers. They serve as part of the girls characters, so I had to include them.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	8. Chapter: White

_**Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable...**_

* * *

Ilivane walks into a audience stand. He seats himself, as an amplified voice made an announcement.

Announcer:" _Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Weiss Schnee._ "

A young girl in white with a barely visible scar over her left eye walks out on stage into the spotlight as a piano plays the opening " _Mirror Mirror_ " before a crowd of people, occasionally taking pictures from their stands around the white castle they appear to be in. She closes her eyes and begins to sing.

 _"Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."_

While she sings, the view sinks down into her scar-free reflection on the stage, the world tilting until she opens her eyes and finds herself in another place, the light and shadows shifting until a warrior in giant armor with an equally massive broadsword appears before her. She backflips just as the Giant Armor brings its blade down on where she was, and the song continues as her flashback takes over.

Weiss:" _Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"_

Weiss unsheathes her own rapier, Myrtenaster, and darts forward, getting a hit on her enemy before twirling into a landing. The Giant Armor swings again, but she dashes away and lands several spinning slashes on the creature. It retaliates when she uppercuts into the air, arcing its sword around and hitting Weiss' rapier, which she brings up just in time to merely knock her back. When she slows down, Weiss looks up to see the Giant Armor leaping into the air and hurling the sword down on her, then swinging it back up in an effort to get its fast-moving target. It finally hits her blade again, and she is knocked away until she rolls back on her feet.

 _"Fear of, what's inside of me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"_

With white energy now gathered on her fingertips, Weiss motions to the ground beneath her, and a snowflake symbol appears that propels her forward at extreme speeds. Despite the Giant Armor's attempts to slash at her, Weiss disappears and reappears all around it, leaping through the air using her glyphs and landing a blow with each pass.

After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aims at Weiss' feet, who leaps over it and gets an undefended fist to her head. Weiss is launched yet again, but this time, her attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. A worried Weiss closes her eyes, and in the real world, the spotlight suddenly cuts out.

The moon makes itself known when the clouds in front of it pass, showing Weiss in its light as she sings, eyes still closed. In her mind, she stands back up, eyeing the Giant Armor with blood trailing down the left side of her face, and holds out her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until a red energy appears over the blade. The Giant Armor runs up and drops its sword on her, but it meets her rapier and is deflected off.

 _"Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world, Why won't you let me hide from me?"_

Weiss switches it up and spins, a cyan now creating a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground that freezes the Giant Armor in place. It swings again, but Weiss runs ahead and jumps on the sword. Myrtenaster is now glowing yellow, and she rolls on the broadsword and slashes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple but impaling its weapon into the ground. She rotates the hilt again and a snowflake circle spins under her when the Giant Armor tries to hammer its fist down on her, but she rolls out of the way and activates the glyph, launching the warrior up into the air and becoming trapped by Weiss' beams of blue energy.

 _"Mirror, mirror, tell me something. Who's the loneliest of all?"_

With one final leap into the air and her real self singing the last lines of her song, Myrtenaster glows with the white markings on its blade and Weiss descends onto the Giant Armor. When her attack is done and she lands in a crouch, the black hollows of the enemy light up and crash to the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her.

 _"I'm the loneliest of all."_

Weiss gets up and closes her eyes, finishing Mirror Mirror to a gentle shower of snowflakes and roar of applause from her audience. She opens her eyes and looks as if in a daze, then peers up at the slightly-scattered moon above.

A white rose is then thrown on the stage. Weiss picks it up and looks around her roaring audience to find who the sender was. Ilivane gets up and leaves, with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _ **Maybe, your not so alone, after all...**_

* * *

 **HIRO**

 **Chapter: White**

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Not much to say on this one, but I will not deny that this was a chapter I definitely needed to do.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**

 ** _P.S: Sorry for removing the trailers. I had a few things to work out, but there back. Black and Yellow are on their way, I promise. Thank you all for supporting my story, I really appreciate it. I promise you all it won't disappoint at all._**


	9. Chapter: Black

_**Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation.**_

* * *

Blake Belladonna sits on rock outcropping watching red leaves drift down in the Forever Fall forest.

Adam Taurus walks up to her." Blake, it's time."

She slowly turns to him, giving Adam a look of concern." Okay."

In a different part of the forest, Riku is asleep in the bushes of a nearby tree. He holds his weapon close to him, tightening his grip, as a train comes running by on some tracks nearby. Riku gets up and keeps his balance, as he jumps on the moving train.

Blake and Adam sprint quickly through the forest, leaving behind a trail of falling leaves in their path. The two reach a Cliffside, as they watch the train come moving by down below. Both leap and slide down the hill, and jumps onto the top of the train. Upon boarding it, Adam swiftly cuts open a hatch and they drop into one of the cars.

Upon entering, they are confronted by a small army of activating Atlesian Knight-130s.

"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way." Adam said.

The Androids activate and circle the duo.

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake said, as the prepared to fight.

An Android activates the guns on its arms." Intruder, identify yourself."

Adam pulls the trigger on Blush, shooting Wilt out of the sheath into the head of the robot. He then dashes forward, catching the sword mid-air before slashing the robot, cutting it clean from neck to under its left shoulder as Adam resheaths Wilt.

The remaining robots switch their arms to blade mode and begin charging at Adam and Blake. Two come up behind Blake, but she jumps backwards and uses Gambol Shroud to split them both at the chest. She leaps forward to cover Adam's back as he slices at several advancing robots. Adam uses Blush to fire at the robots as Blake backflips to evade another robot.

They cut down several more robots before one switches its arms into a minigun mode. It fires rapidly at Adam and Blake, but Adam is able to deflect the bullets that get too close. After Adam sheaths Wilt, Blake charges towards the robot and it resumes firing. She is able to deflect the bullets and gets close enough to decapitate the robot. She immediately slice down another robot and cuts another's legs. Blake rapidly unsheathes Gambol Shroud to begin dual wielding the sheath and the katana before striking another robot, then leaps into the air and slams it into the floor.

Blake charges towards the remaining robots and begins cutting them down rapidly, slicing off one's arm and shoving her sword through another. She reaches the last robot in the train car, knocks it into the, then proceeds to slice it several times before landing on the floor. The robot is still in the air when Adam leaps up and kicks the robot out the door of the train car and onto the flatcar ahead. A number of other robots run towards them from from the other end of the flatcar.

"Let's do this." Adam said.

Adam hits a couple of robots up into the air, Blake leaps up towards them to slice them up, and Adam partly unsheathes Wilt to knock them away with the hilt. Blake switches Gambol Shroud to its kusarigama-pistol form, throws the sickle part past one of the robots, and pulls on the ribbon while using the pistol shot to launch the blade back towards her, cutting the robot in half.

Adam jumps forward and kicks the upper half of the robot away while it's falling as Blake swings her sickle around to cut down another robot. Blake jumps in the air and swings the sickle blade around in a spherical motion several times using gunfire, cutting down three more robots and getting the sickle wrapped around the neck of a fourth. Adam leaps forward and slices the fourth robot as Blake fires off the pistol, pulling the robot's upper half into the air.

Rushing forward, Adam slices up six more robots, causing five of them to explode. Blake charges up from behind, cuts off the sixth robot's head, and then knocks another robot up into the air using Gambol Shroud's katana form. She lunges forward as Adam takes down another robot, using the kusarigama form of Gambol Shroud to perform a continuous pinwheel attack that launches two other robots into the air. Adam then fires a shot from Blush to send one of the robots flying.

Adam jumps up and slices the other robot further up into the air as two robots approaching from behind are kicked into the air by Blake. The three robots are then sliced repeatedly by Wilt, keeping them in the air until Blake jumps up and slices through all three, with one going furthur up into the air with her. Blake kicks the robot down, while Adam slices another as it's falling then shoots it with Blush as it falls behind him. He sheathes Wilt and then he and Blake head into the next train car.

* * *

The next cart is filled with crates of Schnee Dust Company Dust. Adam opens a box and examines the contents inside.

"Perfect. Move up to the next car." He closes the trunk." I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked.

"What about them?"

Riku:" Don't worry about the crew of this train..."

Both got on the offensive. Riku then jumps down in front of the two.

"I already escorted them to safety." Riku said.

"R-Riku!?" Blake said, in shock and surprise.

"Hello Blake, Adam. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Riku, where have you-" Blake tries to walk over to him, but Adam holds out his hand, stopping her.

"Why are you here, traitor?" Adam asked him.

"Part of my little job here. I'm supposed to guard the cargo from _any_ type of intruders or thieves." Riku said, glaring at Adam.

"We're intruders. So, I guess that means you have to fight us." Adam pulled out Wilt." Which, I'm fine with, knowing the fact that I get to end your life, traitor."

Riku pulled out Shingi-To-Giri." Let's just get this over with."

Blake grabbed Adam by his arm"Adam, stop! We don't have to-"

Riku then notices something above them, a Spider Droid climbing down from the ceiling of the car. The three jump back and see the droid fully. Adam charges forward to attack it.

Riku moves to fight it, until Blake grabs his wrist.

"Riku." Blake said, anxiously. Riku looks back at her for a brief second, before looking back at the Droid.

The Spider Droid swiftly attacks, using its quartet of cannons to shoot at Adam, who either deflects or dodges every shot, using Wilt and Blush. Blake then lunges forward, launching her own attack only to be head-butted by the massive robot.

As the Spider Droid advances upon her, Riku suddenly unleashes a flurry of blows, each only momentarily stunning his enemy. When he finishes his attack, he takes a moment to glance over his shoulder at Blake. the Droid then kicks Riku away, distracts him with a barrage of cannon fire before moving to crush Blake beneath one of its massive feet. However, Riku quickly moves in, grabbing Blake and fleeing to the other end of the car. After he sets her down, the Droid quickly combines its cannons to unleash a massive energy barrage. Adam jumps in to shield the two, but the three are sent crashing through a metal bulkhead, and out onto a flatbed car.

The Droid begins to move closer to the three.

Riku and Adam look at each other for a brief moment, and nod to one another.

"Riku, Adam!" Blake called out to the two." It's coming closer!"

"Can you get on the other side of that thing?" Adam asked Riku."

"Of course I can."

"Then do it. Unless it's _too much_ for you." Adam said, smirking.

"Hmph. I'll show you _too much_." Riku said, smirking back." Let's go Blake!" He rushes at the Droid. Blake nodded while smiling a bit, and followed Riku.

As Riku rushes the Spider, it continuously launches barrages of energy at him, which he swiftly dodges. Blake then uses Gambol Shroud to divert one cannon, while embedding the blade into the thick armor, allowing her to launch herself far into the air, before swiftly coming back down with two furious slashes from her weapon. Riku then slides underneath the Droid, attacking two of its leg joints in rapid succession, forcing the Spider Droid to stumble, as Riku gets behind it. This gives Blake an opportunity to slam her katana into and through the base of the Droid's skull and rapidly open fire, causing no effects other than slight disorientation.

As Blake regroups with Adam, the Droid combines its cannons again.

"Riku!" Adam yells out.

"Yeah, I'm ready too!" Riku yelled back." Blake! Get back, _now!_ "

The Droid launches its barrage at Adam, who absorbs all of the energy fired at him using his weapon's blade. Riku closes his eyes and concentrates. Adam laughs, as his body's red colorings glow intensely. Riku stands up, as his katana begins to glow blue. The Droid leaps at Adam, as Riku jumps in behind it.

"Now!" Adam yelled.

Riku/Adam:" _Beast Fang!_ "

The two simultaneously unleash all of their energy in one blow, going through the Droid, causing the Spider to slowly recoil and disintegrate.

Riku lands next to Blake, as Adam calmly walks to the two.

"Nice work you two." Blake said, smiling.

"Yeah..." Riku said, putting his katana away.

"Just like old times, huh?" Adam said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, but we were fighting wild animals back then, instead of...Droids."

"Yeah, but it was me always saving your butt."

"Haha..." Riku smiled, while chuckling a bit.

Blake smiles, watching to two get along a bit.

"Now then..."

Adam pulls out Blush, and shoots Riku in the left shoulder, catching both Riku and Blake off guard.

" _Argh!_ " Riku clutches his shoulder.

"Adam! What are you doing!?" Blake said, in shock.

"Taking care of the traitor." Adam said, coldly.

Riku slowly backs away, until he reaches the edge of the flatcar. He then looks over and sees that the train is now over tracks, which is over a river. Riku looks back at Adam.

"Adam... Jus-"

Adam shoots again, this time hitting Riku in the chest. Riku falls off the train, and into the river.

" _Riku!_ " Blake called out to him." Adam! Why did you shoot him!?"

Adam puts Blush away." He was a traitor, I had to take care of him eventually."

"That's no excuse for shooting him!" Blake said in outrage." We have to go back for him!"

"Remember why we're here, Blake." He walks to her." Move to the next car, I'm gonna look around to see if we missed anything."

"But Adam-"

" _Now,_ Blake." Adam said, almost in a demanding tone.

Blake glared at him for a few seconds, before storming off.

Adam looks around, making sure no reinforcements were coming there way.

As Adam walks back towards Blake, he finds her on a separate train car standing near the connector between the cars. As he reaches out to her...

"Goodbye." Blake said, looking back at him.

She severs the connection and lets the released carts slow down as she lets the rest of the train continue enroute.

* * *

Riku washes up ashore, along with his katana. Leaves fall down, as he lays there, unconscious and bleeding from his two bullet wounds.

* * *

 **HIRO**

 **Chapter: Black**

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! The Black trailer was one I really needed to do. It was one I also had a lot of fun making.**

 **Riku, Adam, and Blake's relationship will be put looked into further more in the future of HIRO.**

 **Now then, Beast Fang. Yes, this is the Tag team attack of Riku and Adam, and _yes,_ you can also see it as the pairing name for the two.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think of chapter. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	10. Chapter: Yellow

**Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement.**

* * *

 **(Vale)**

Yang Xiao Long was walking through the streets of Vale, looking around. She comes across a cafe, and goes inside.

Inside, Yang sits at the counter, looking at a picture on her scroll. She then hears the sound of a motorcycle, stopping outside of the cafe.

Oliver walks in, taking off his headphones.

He glances to his left and sees Yang. Oliver looks around a bit, until his eyes shoot open in realization, and quickly turns back to Yang. He gets a good look at her, to him, he was completely stunned by her beauty. Yang only glanced at him with playful smile, causing Oliver to smirk.

"Hey. What's a nice beauty like you doing in a cafe like this?"

"Just looking around. Not doing much." Yang said." Why do you ask?"

"Hmm, just asking. I just saw you literally sitting next to me, and I just had to speak to you." Oliver turned to look at her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And I will say, you are quite stunning to look at, if you ask me."

"Heh...Is this your idea of flirting?"

"Well, yeah." He leans in closer." Is it working?"

Yang turns and smirks at him." _Maybe_."

Oliver held out his hand to her." I'm Oliver Panterra."

She takes it." Yang Xiao Long."

"Nice to meet you Yang."

"Nice to meet you too, Oliver." Yang said, smirking." So, what are _you_ doing in Vale, huh?"

Oliver chuckled and sat back in his seat." Well, if you must know, I'm running away from home so, I can finally live out my life long dream."

"Life long dream? What is it?"

"Can't tell you. Sorry, but I want to surprise you." Oliver smirked.

" _Surprise me?_ We only just meet. What does your little _dream_ have to do with me?"

"Hmm, You'll find out in the future." Oliver said, still trying to flirt.

"Hehe...Alright then" The two went silent for a bit, before Yang broke that silence."So, can I ask you another _little_ question?"

"Sure. Anything for you, beautiful."

Yang looked at him, having an innocent face." Is that your motorcycle outside?" She pointed behind them.

"Yeah. I like to ride around Vale at night, hoping I'd find a little _fun_ along my way."

"Fun, eh? Well then, you just found yourself some fun." She smirked at him.

Really now?"

"Yep." She scooted in a little closer to Oliver, leaning in close to his face, catching him off guard." Wanna hear about it? I think you'll enjoy it."

"Well...uh..." Oliver tried to look away in embarrassment, his face turning red. He regains himself, and tries to act cool." S-Sure."

Yang giggled lightly." Good to hear." She pulls out a small paper from her brown belt's pouch, and shows it to Oliver." Have you ever heard of this place?

Oliver took the small paper and looked at it closely."...Hey, I know this place. It's on the other side of Vale."

"Great! Lead the way!" Yang said, as she got up from her stool and walked towards the door.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Oliver quickly got up, and hurried after her.

* * *

Yang walked outside and saw Oliver's motorcycle, which was colored light blue, with green outlines, and had his symbol(a star that has a crack in it's center).

"(whistles) Nice ride."

Oliver quickly rushed out the cafe, and walked over to Yang." You, uh-"

"So this is your bike, huh?"

"Uh...Y-Yeah!" He walked over to it." _Big Bang_! My star beauty! You like?"

"Oh, I like it, alright." Yang said, smiling.

Oliver threw her a helmet, which she caught." Hop on!" He said, smiling playfully at Yang.

* * *

Oliver rides his motorcycle through the streets of Vale, with Yang holding on tightly, as he makes several turns around the city. Oliver eventually stops in front of a club that's blasting music.

"This is the place." Oliver said, taking off his headphones.

Yang took off her helmet." You hear that? Sounds like their really playing tonight."

"Yep. Shall we?" He gets off the bike, and holds his hand out to her, like a gentlemen.

Yang giggled as she reached for her pouch, trying to feel for something inside of it. Her eyes widen in realization.

"Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"...I think I forgot my wallet back at the cafe!"

"Huh!?"

"Darn it!" Yang got up and started walking around." I could have sworn I had it earlier!"

"Whoa, hey! Relax." Oliver said, trying to calm her down.

"Argh! This can't be happening!"

"Uh..."

"And I really wanted to check this place out! All my friends got to go, and they enjoyed it!" Yang stopped walking and held her head down." Well...There's always next time."

Oliver took out his wallet and checked his Lien. He looks back Yang, and smiles." Hey?" Oliver walks over to Yang and holds out his wallet to her.

"Huh?" Yang looked at him in confusion." What are you doing?"

"Use my Lien, and get into the club."

"What!?"

"Hey, you want to get in right?"

"Uh, well...yes."

"Then take it. I know the guy who owns this place. Just tell him I'm outside, and he'll definitely let me in."

"Are you sure?"

"Like I said, anything for you beautiful." Oliver smirked.

Yang took his wallet in the blink of an eye, and zoomed to the door." Thanks for the help! I'll tell you're pal about you, okay! Be back! bye!"

Oliver was left standing there, but he snapped out of his trance." Whoa...Okay Oliver, don't screw this up! If you play your cards right, then she may...she may..." His face turned red, as he chuckled." Hehe...Aw man! I can't wait!" Oliver jumped up in joy and excitement.

* * *

 **(Inside The Club)**

Yang walks into the club through the front doors. As she walks through the club, she sees Roman Torchwick ending a conversation with Junior. She makes her way to the bar where Junior stands.

"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas." Yang said, ordering at the bar.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?" Junior asked.

"(giggles) Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

"So you know who _I_ am. You got a name, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir." She grabs his groin and squeezes it painfully causing Junior to cry out in pain comically." People say you know everything." She brings her scroll up to his face, showing him a picture." Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

"I've never seen her before, I swear!" Junior said, straining.

"Excuse me?"

"(straining) I swear, sir!"

Junior's henchmen begin to gather around.

"Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..."

"Listen, blonde sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" Junior ordered, still straining. Yang lets go and Junior sighs in relief." You'll pay for that!" He puts on his sunglasses and walks away from her. Yang follows closely behind.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?"

Junior stops and turns around." Huh? Uh, okay." As he leans in, she punches him in the face, sending him flying across the room.

The surrounding henchmen respond by charging at Yang, who deploys Ember Celica and jumps up into the air only to slam a fiery punch into the ground, sending a ripple through the dance floor that knocks the incoming henchmen off their feet.

As the henchmen get up, Yang charges at one, jumping into the air and performing a somersault kick on her first victim. She then turns around and uppercuts a second one, following it up with a spinning kick that sends another two tumbling away.

As the rest charge at her, Yang shoots at the first one in front of her kicks behind her at another. Another henchmen swings at her from behind, but she sweeps his legs out from under him and punches him into the air, only to slam him into the ground. She then takes a couple steps toward an oncoming henchmen to jump up and launch herself off of him, allowing her to deliver a flying punch to another henchmen. This is quickly followed by her rushing forward as she dispatches yet another nearby opponent. As the fallen henchmen collapses, he lands on the henchmen behind him, sending him stumbling back. He attempts to block the oncoming punch from zyang, but to no avail, as Yang simply breaks straight through her opponent's guard before delivering an uppercut.

* * *

Outside, Oliver is leaning on his motorcycle. He hears a lot of noise coming from inside the club." Hmm...They must be really jammin in there. Man, I hope Yang hurries back."

* * *

She then notices several more assailants approaching from behind and fires a shot, using the recoil to send her flying towards yet another group of enemies. She elbows the first henchmen and kicks him away while another attempts to swing at her, but is promptly blocked and shot in the face. Yang then swings around under his arm and punches him once more. This followed by another spin as she kicks, punches, and kicks him again, with the final hit sending him flying backwards through a glass pillar.

Yang turns around to see the final henchmen charge and swing at her. She promptly blocks the blow and punches his chin, stunning him and allowing her to follow up with a flurry of blows that conclude with an uppercut that launches him into the air. Yang delivers a final punch that sends him flying back.

Upon clearing the dance floor, she spots the DJ pulling out a machine gun before firing down at her from his booth. Yang charges towards the booth, dashing from side to side in order to avoid the incoming fire. Once close enough, she jumps up, firing her shotgun-gauntlets at the floor for additional propulsion. As she lands, she places a hand on the mixing desk before swinging her legs around, kicking the DJ in the face. This sends him stumbling back. Yang then spins and lands with her back facing him, only to fire once more to elbow him in the face. She then slams his face into the table, picks him up, and launches him off by firing. He lands at Melanie and Miltia Malachite's feet, unconscious, with his 'helmet' rolling away.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" Miltia asked.

"I dunno Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson." Melanie said, looking at her sister.

Yang jumps from the podium, unleashing a barrage of shell-shots in mid-air at the Malachite Sisters, which they evade by backflipping away. After recomposing, the sister charge at Yang as she lands on the dance floor, continuing her barrage. As the sisters split to opposing sides, with Yang focusing her barrage on Melanie, they began their counterattack, with Melanie dodging and deflecting Yang's bullets while Miltia takes a swipe at Yang from behind.

Ducking to avoid Miltia's strike at the last second, Yang turns and fires at her, only to have Miltia jump and avoid it as Melanie lands behind Yang and retaliates with a heel-kick. Yang blocks the kick with her gauntlets, forcing herself to back a distance away from the sisters.

Yang quickly grounds herself and fires a round at them, which Melanie deflects with a frontflip heel-kick off into a pillar. Miltia quickly closes in on Yang and delivers a couple of swipes that Yang defends against, only to have Melanie follow up with a series of jump-kicks while Yang is off-balanced. Blocking each attack, Yang quickly fires a round in response, which Melanie ducks to avoid. Miltia swoops in with a downwards swipe while Melanie sweeps Yang's right leg and finishes with a series of kicks that make contact, launching Yang across the stage.

* * *

Outside, Oliver checks his scroll for the time." Hmm...What's taking her so long? She should have been out by now."

* * *

Yang rolls and quickly regains her footing, firing both gauntlets to propel her back across the stage and landing a hard right punch onto Melanie's face, knocking her down. While Melanie lies stunned on the floor, Yang confronts Miltia in close-range melee combat, with Yang firing rounds with each punch thrown and Miltia defending with her claws. However, Yang overwhelms her with a low kick, a series of boosted body shots, and a final round from Ember Celica, blasting Miltia off the stage.

Melanie finally recovers from Yang's punch just in time to see her sister get flung into a pillar overhead. Yang confronts her by firing off a round at close-range, which Melanie again avoids by backflipping. After avoiding another round into the ground, Melanie retaliates with an upward leg swipe before kicking a third round point-blank in order to deflect it. Both Yang and Melanie resort to close-range melee combat, with Yang throwing boosted punches and blocking with her gauntlets while Melanie kicks and swipes as she defends with the blades of her boots. A hard side-kick pushes Yang away as each take a second of reprieve before Melanie closes in on Yang.

Feinting with her boots to keep Yang off-balanced, Melanie shifts herself along the stage, forcing Yang to back-step continuously. This leaves Yang unable to ground herself while defending Melanie's feints and kicks. A longer series of kicks from Melanie allows Yang to finally ground herself, spin to dodge Melanie's kick while retracting Rmber Celica, and land a body blow with her left elbow. Yang quickly grabs Melanie's right arm and uses it to twist and spin the rest of Melanie's body, using the built-up momentum to land a final devastating jump-kick to Melanie's face, ending the fight.

The holograms in the club suddenly turn off and a spotlight shines on a recovered Junior, as he brings out his Bazooka." Your gonna pay for this."

Junior fires off a stream of rockets from his weapon's bazooka form, and Yang backflips and siderolls to dodge several. Upon righting herself, Yang then destroys several more incoming rockets with well-placed shots from Ember Celica.

Advancing, Junior changes his weapon to its bat form and strikes at Yang multiple times, with the latter managing to defend and block all but one, causing her to recoil and stumble. This gives Junior an opening to hit her in the face, sending her flying backwards into a glass structure.

* * *

Outside, Oliver was now walking around, impatiently." Okay, this really starting to piss me off. Where the _hell_ is she!?"

* * *

Yang pushes herself to her feet, her hair ablaze and shining gold. She then slams her fists together, creating a minor shockwave, before dashing forward. Junior arms his rocket launcher and starts firing wildly, each shot missing as Yang sidesteps and evades them. She quickly closes the gap between them, dodging a strike from Junior before laying into him, landing seven punches, each amplified by her weaponry. The final punch sends Junior flying back, his weapon broken in two, one piece of it in one hand, a lock of Yang's hair in the other.

The sight enrages Yang, who promptly engulfs herself in a huge explosion of fire, which shatters the dance floor. She then charges Junior at an astonishing speed, landing one final blow square in the jaw.

* * *

"Okay, that's it! I'm not waiting anymore! I'm goi-"

Junior is sent flying out through a window into the street, landing next to Oliver, incapacitated.

"Oh S**t!" Oliver yelled, jumping up in surprise. He slowly walks over to Junior." Hey, pal? Hey, are you...alive? Dead?...Anything?"

Junior only responded with a groan.

Oliver turns towards the club." What the hell is going on!?"

He suddenly hears the sounds of sirens, as several Vale police cars drive in and pull up in front of the club. Police officers quickly get out of each car, and point their guns at Oliver.

"Freeze!" One officer yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa!" Oliver held his hands up, panicked." Hey listen, I-"

A few officers run into the club, and a few seconds later, they come out.

"We got a lot of injured people in here!" Another officer said.

"What!?" Oliver looked at him, surprised.

"That's all the proof I need! Arrest him!"

"Eh?"

An officer puts some cuffs on his hands...

"Eh?"

Shoves him in a police car...

" _Eh?_ "

And drives off.

" _ **EHHHH!? WHAT THE HELL!?**_ " Oliver screamed, from the back of the car, as it drove away.

Yang watched all this happen, hiding behind the corner of a nearby building.

"Phew...The cops are finally gone." She said, smiling.

Ruby:" Yang? Is that you?"

Yang turned to see Ruby Rose walk over to her.

"Oh! Hey sis!"

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"(sighs) It's a long story."

* * *

 **HIRO**

 **Chapter: Yellow**

Oliver:" _Someone, get me a lawyer_!

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Well, we finally got the origin of Oliver and Yang's first meeting. And, it played out just like this.**

 **Now then, this concludes the trailers. I know some of you thought that these four chapters are useless, but when it comes to future chapters, you'll be glad that I added them.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving Forward!_**


	11. Chapter 2: A Friend In All

**Chapter 2: A Friend In All**

* * *

 **(Vale)**

Hero wanders around Vale, mostly asking citizens about any airships heading towards Beacon. But his search always ended in failure.

"No one knows where I can find a airship to Beacon." Hero said while looking around the town." I hope, I find one soon.

He then looks over to see a large crowd gathering together and goes over to see it.

"Step right up! Step right up!" A man said to the audience." Who wants to be the one to arm wrestle with a famous Huntsmen!" He pointed to a man with a weapon. Showing it off to the audience.

Hero was surprised by this." That's a Huntsmen!?"

One man step's up only to lose to the 'Huntsmen'. "Who's next!? Come on! Even a mighty huntsmen get's tired at some point!"

"I'll go!" the audience then turned their attention to a young man with brown spikey hair, and green eyes. He wore a long sleeved green jacket, that was zipped halfway, revealing his blue shirt, and his gauntlets covered the cuffs of his jacket. He also wore long shorts, with white outlines and short boots, which also had greaves attached to them. The young man walks up to the two." I'll go next!"

"And who are you, kid?" He asked the teen.

"Oliver Panterra." He said.

"Well Oliver, why don't you have a shot at this fa-"

"Cut the crap."

"Huh?"

"You and the 'Huntsmen over there are obviously fakers."

"Oh? says who?"

"Says me! let me ask you, if he's a Huntsmen, Which academy did you train at!?

"Uh... Beacon, of course!" The 'Huntsmen' said.

"Okay! Next question: Where's your team?"

"T-Team!?"

"Yeah. Even when you graduate from an academy, you remain with your team until the day you die!"

"I-I have a team..." The 'Huntsmen' started to get nervous.

"Really? What's their name?"

The 'Huntsmen' started to panic and then he pulls out his blade and charged at Oliver." S-Shut up you little Brat! How dare you speak to a Huntsmen like that!?"

Before he could attack Oliver, the police arrive and arrest the fake huntsmen and his partner. While the rest of the audience run off in a hurry. Oliver also makes a quick get away as well.

He manages to get away and hide in an alleyway." Phew! Lost them." He relaxes and then sits down to gain some calm. When he looks up, he see's Hero, holding a apple.

"Still stealing, eh Oliver?" Hero asked.

Oliver took the apple as Hero helped him up." Hey it's a hobby!" The two then fist bump.

"It's great to see you again Oliver!" Hero said

"You too, Hero!" Oliver said happily.

"Why are you here in Vale?"

"I'm here to enroll in Beacon Academy!" Oliver said determined.

"Really!?"

"Yeah! You know I've always wanted to become a Huntsmen!"

"Hehe...You and me both!"

Oliver pulls Hero into a headlock." All right! We can chase our dreams together!"

"Y-Yeah...hehehe..." Hero said trying to catch his breath. Oliver let's him go.

"Sorry!"

* * *

The two boys walk out of the alleyway and back into the open. They pass by a small cafe where another young man is drinking tea, his Katana close to him. He had silver spikey hair, with purple eyes. He wore a long-sleeved black jacket, completely zipped up, with yellow outlines completely around his sleeves. The young man also wore black long pants, and gray shoes. The Waiter comes by with a second cup." Here you go kid. Another Green Tea."

"Thank you." The young man said, as he took it.' _I have a strange feeling... That i'm being watched...'_ He drink the tea, and got up." Thank you for the tea, it was great." He picks up his Katana and walks out.

* * *

 **(Back with Hero and Oliver)**

"Hey Oliver?" Hero asked him.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know that man was a fake Huntsmen?"

Hmm..." Oliver looked around, still looking for the port to Beacon." I could tell he was fake because, Huntsmen don't gloat and act all high and mighty! Second: The Bastard was a con artist, he and his little pal."

"Really?"

"Honestly i don't know! I just figured it out!" Oliver turned to him." How did you know he was a faker?"

"Hm... I guess the minute i saw him, i knew he was lying." Hero answered.

"You did?"

"Yes... Master Qrow always told me that there will be people that say they are huntsmen, and most of the time their lying."

"How is the old bastard anyway?" Oliver asked, looking around.

"... I don't know."

"Huh?"

"The last time i saw him... He was a drinking heavily." Hero said sadly.

"Damn... And that was?"

"...Two months ago."

"Oh... Sorry."

"Theirs nothing to be sorry for. I just... had to continue my training alone."

"Well, cheer up! We're going to Beacon! There, we'll get so much training, that no one will even want to fight us."

"Hehe...If that's what you say." Hero said, smiling.

Oliver smiled at him, but then suddenly, he realized something." Hey, do you know what time it is?" Oliver asked.

Hero checked his pocket watch." It's 11:55"

"And the airship to Beacon leaves at what time?"

Hero checked the schedule for the airship's." ... 12:00"

"Oh...WHAT!?"

"The airship to Beacon leaves at 12:00 PM!" Oliver then grabbed Hero like a brief case and ran as fast as he could.

"We only have 5 minutes before that damn ship leaves without us!" Oliver ran so quickly through the city, that he was even outrunning vehicles on the road.

* * *

 **(At the Airship port)**

The two made it in time to see the airship taking off." Wait!"

Some students noticed them and started laughing at them." Good luck next year!"

"Please wait!" Hero tried to plead.

"DAMN IT! Were never gonna catch up to it!"

"... Leave it to me!" Hero pulls out a small rod that turns into a type of fishing rod and cast a line at one of the wings of the ship." Grab on!" Oliver reluctantly grabs on to Hero, as he press's a switch that sends them flying towards the airship, where Oliver grabs on to the wing. The two climb up and hold on as two crewmen come out and helps them inside, without anyone falling off.

"We made it..." Hero said out of breath." I didn't think it was gonna work..."

"It doesn't matter... We did it!" Oliver got up." Next stop...Beacon Academy!"

"Y-Yeah!"

Oliver helped Hero up, as the crew-mate walked over to them.

"Hey, you two?"

"Uh, yes sir!?" Hero said, quickly standing straight.

"If your first students, then you better go to the waiting area along with the other students." The crew-mate said.

"Y-Yes sir!" Hero said.

* * *

Hero and Oliver walk into an area, where the other students were at." They must all be students." Hero looked around.

Oliver looked around at the other students." I guess their all here to be future huntsmen and huntress, huh?" Oliver then see's a blonde girl walk right passed him, catching his eye." But you gotta admit, the girls here are kinda hot, don't you think Hero?"

"Uh..." Hero then looked out the window." Hey! You can get a perfect view of Vale!" He runs over to the window.

"Hehehe..." Oliver laughed. _' When i first met him three years ago... He was just a wimpy little kid. Afriad of everything around him. I mean he still is like that. But a little braver now.'_ Oliver then look's at the Vale News Network. On a holographic Screen.

On the screen was the mug shot of a red haired man." The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa.

The mugshot changes to news woman Lisa Lavender, with a photo of a animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying' **WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!** ' followed by an image of a glowing red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The news fee is cut off as a hologram of a woman appears, replacing it." Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Who is that?" Hero asked, rejoining Oliver.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She said.

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." She disappears.

"I like her." Oliver said.

"Sure you do it." Hero said, sarcastically.

The two look through a window to see Beacon." There it is! Hero, it's Beacon!"

"Yeah..."

The young boy from earlier is also on the ship but, he is sitting to himself.

"I guess Beacon is our home now." The two see a blonde haired boy run past them and run straight to the back of the ship" i hope we don't end up like Vomit Boy over there." Oliver joked.

The airship then heads of towards Beacon across a huge body of water.

* * *

 **There we go! Another chapter out. We are still in the beginning, but now we are about to reach Beacon and the other main characters will be introduced later on. Anyway, Comment and let me know what you think.**

 **Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	12. Chapter 3: The Shining Beacon

**Chapter 3: The Shinning Beacon**

* * *

The several Airships carrying students dock at the entrance of the school. As soon as the first one lands, the blonde haired boy comes running out and goes over to a nearby trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch.

Hero and Oliver, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.

The two look at the school up close and are in awe."Wow..."

"This place is amazing!" Oliver said impressed. While Hero looks around at all the students there." This is it Hero, The First day of the rest of our lives!"

"Yeah!" Hero agreed." i just hope we can do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I never went to any of the combat schools. And i was accepted... Because of this." He nodded to the sword.

Oliver playfully ruffles Hero's spikey hair." You just need to have some faith in yourself! And be the best!"

"Your right, Oliver! I have to show everyone that i can be more than just the boy who pulled out The Fallen King Sword."

"Yeah!... Well I'll see you later on!" Oliver said in a hurry.

"Huh!? Where are you going!?" Hero asked in a panic.

"I'm gonna go look around! Get familiar with this place!" Oliver slowly moved away.

"But where am I supposed go!? I have no idea where," Hero checks the schedule." I don't where the main hall is!?

"Don't worry. Just follow all the students that are going in the same direction!"

"Oh...! Your going to pick up girls, are you?"

"Uh... See ya later!" Oliver quickly ran off. Leaving Hero in the dust.

"... See ya." Hero looked around." What am I supposed to do?"

Behind him, two girls were getting a good look at Beacon.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" The older one said. The younger girl saw all the student's with different weapons and started fangirling.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" She tries getting closer, but her sister pulls her back by her hood."Ow,Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so _cool!_ "

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

The younger sister suddenly pulled out her weapon: A scythe." Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

The older sibling playfully pushes her sister's hood down." Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby takes off her hood." But... why would I need friends if I have you Yang?

"Well..." In a flash, a group of other students surround Yang." Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. Kay, c'ya, bye." They all dash down the road. Leaving Ruby spinning and dizzy from their pace. They even pass by Hero leaving him dizzy as well.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms?" Stopping for a moment, still reeling." I don't know what i'm doing..."

Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her." What are you doing!?"

This got Hero's attention. He turns around and see's the situation.

"Uh sorry!" Ruby quickly tried to apologize.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused!?"

Hero picked up one of the cases. He walks over to them." Uh... excuse me ma'am?"

"What!?" She angrily turned to Hero and saw the case." Give me that!" She snatches it away from him.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take it!" Hero tried to explain.

"Do you even know what's in here!?" The girl yelled at Hero.

"N-No ma'am!"

She opens the luggage and reveals its contents" This is _Dust!-_ Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

Now both Hero and Ruby were confused.

"What are you, brain-dead?" She pulled out a vial of red Dust and shut the case." **Dust!** Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She said this while shacking the vile, some of it's dust get's into Ruby's face.

"I... I know..." Ruby starts coughing from the dust pouring into her face.

"Are you listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say yourself?!"

Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneeze, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flames, snowflakes, and electricity right onto the girl and Hero. The bottle she had been holding flies over to the courtyard and is caught by a young man, with blond hair and aqua-blue eyes. He wore a white half-buttuned long jacket, with blue outlines, and long black. His arms were wrapped up in bandages. The young man notices the Schnee Dust Company logo" What the?" He looks over and see's what happening." Oh no, not again..." He finishes putting together all the luggage and walks over to them. Both Hero and the girl are covered in soot though it quickly disappears.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing i was talking about!" The girl yelled.

"I'm _really_ sorry!" Ruby tried to apologize. Hero was still in a daze.

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Hero got out of his daze and looked at Ruby.' _Now that she says it... She does look a little younger than me... about one year... i mean i'm only 15 years old. I guess she's just like me...'_

"Well...I-I..." Ruby tries to explain herself.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_ , so... Watch where you're going!"

Ruby finally lost her patience." Hey, i said i was sorry princess!"

"It's heiress actually." The three look over to see the young man approach them with the bottle." Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition! Weiss said smiling smugly.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. And miss Schnee could do better than all of them, if she doesn't act like a spoiled child all the time." He said calmly.

Weiss got angry again as Ruby chuckles and Hero looks in panic." Wha-How dare you-The nerve of...Ilivane!" She get's up in his face and takes the bottle from him." Hurry up and get the rest of my luggage before i have you fired!"

"It'll only prove my point, Lady Schnee." He said, still with a smile on his face.

"Ugh!" Weiss walks off in a huff as Ilivane and a few helpers gather the luggage. Ilivane, while picking up the luggage, then see's Caliburn on Hero's back and his eyes open with shock.

"Is that... The Fallen King's Sword?" He asked Hero.

"Oh... uh yes it is." Hero said reluctant.

"I see..."

Ruby goes after the storming Weiss, still sorry." I promise i'll make this up to you!"

"Oh don't mind her. She always throws a fit." Ilivane said to the two." Well i must be on my way, before she throws another tantrum." He takes one last look at Hero and smiled." Good luck... I hope we meet again." He walks away with the luggage.

"Hmm..." Hero was now confused." As of right now, Beacon is a strange place..." He then see's Ruby collapse on to the ground on her back. He runs over to her." Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Was all she said.

"... First day?"

"Yeah..."

"Me too." He holds out his hand." Hello, my name is Hero."

Ruby slowly takes his hand," Ruby."

Hero helps her up." Looks like we've both had a rough first day."

"That's true." Then the two saw a trash can roll over to them. There was also someone inside it.

"Uh...Is anyone out there!? Please help me!" The person inside said. Hero walked over and helped em' out. It was the same blonde hair boy who threw up on the airship."...T-Thanks..." Hero helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I just need a moment to rest." He said." I'm Jaune, by the way."

"Hello Jaune. I'm Hero." He then pointed to Ruby." And this is Ruby."

Ruby looked at him closely." Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

 **(Inside the walls of Beacon.)**

 **Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, which Hero, Ruby and Jaune are walking down.**

"All i'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common problem than people let on!"

"Look, i'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said laughing.

"Oh yeah? What if i called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident."

"Hehehe..." Hero chuckled listening to their talk.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-ladies love it!" Jaune declared.

"Do they?" Hero asked.

"They will! Well i-i hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Ruby giggles. Then there was an awkward silence between the three."So... I got this thing!" She pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked jumping up. Even Hero is also surprised, but then get's a sense of Deja Vu.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

Both Hero and Jaune look at her in confusion.

Ruby cocks it, smiling." It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!"

 _'Her scythe reminds me of Master Qrow's scythe... but... a prototype version..'_

"So what do you guys got?" Ruby asked Jaune and Hero.

Hero pulls out Caliburn." I have this sword... It's also a sword." He then pulled out the rod he used earlier." And i also have a customizable grappling rod!"

"... Huh?"

"It can turn into a fishing rod."

"Oh!" Ruby jumped up." That was you!"

"Huh?"

"You were the kid that everyone said: used some kind of grappling hook thingy to catch on to the ship. That was you!"

"Oh..."

"I think their calling you Grappling Kid."

"Hehehe...(It's only been one day, and i already have a name for myself.)" Hero thought sadly.

"Oh! I uh..." He unsheathes a blade." I got a sword as well." He get's his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense." And I've got a shield, too!"

"Oooohh!" Both Hero and Ruby looked in awe.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby touches the shield. Causing Jaune to fumble with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt." The shield gets smaller, so when i get tired of carrying, i can just... put it...away."

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" Hero asked.

"...Yeah it does..."

Ruby giggled." Well, i'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so i guess i did go a little overboard when designing it."

"So, you made your weapon?" Hero asked.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! What about you guys?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune answered. They both look at Hero.

"I... Pulled mines out of a stone." Hero said shamefully.

"You... didn't make it?" Ruby asked, confused

"No... I found it."

"That's... Cool!" Ruby cheered.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah... The classics.." Hero put the sword away." All I really want is to get along with others..."

"Hey, you will, trust me." Jaune said." It's like what my mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"Hmm." Ruby looks around." Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune looked around as well." Oh!, I don't know! I was following you guys. Y-You think there might be directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... is that a no?"

Hero laughs." That's a no."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter!**

 **Not much to say on this chapter, Hero meet Ruby, Weiss, Ilivane, and Jaune. He befriended Ruby and Jaune, may have an ally in Ilivane, and Weiss may not like him. But hey, only the future can tell where this will all lead.**

 **Comment below and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	13. Chapter 4: The Shining Beacon(PT2)

**Chapter 4: The Shining Beacon (PT2)**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy Auditorium.)**

* * *

In the auditorium, all the first year students were gathered there. Oliver was there waiting for Hero.

"What the hell is taking him so long!?" Oliver looked around for his friend, but spotted something better. He spotted Yang, who was waiting for Ruby. _' Hello Beautiful! She's the same blonde... or is it gold? Ah whatever, all I know is that she is the same girl i saw on the airship. Time to make my move!'_ He walks over to Yang." Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Huh?" Yang turns around and see's Oliver." Can i help you?"

"Yeah. Can you help me with something?"

"What do you need?"

"... Trying to learn your name."

"What?"

"Why don't we get right to the point, want to go out? You and me Beautiful?"

"Oh..." Yang walks up to Oliver."...Sorry, i'm not interested." She said with a playful smile.

"OH! I striked out huh?"

"Heh, you never had a chance!"

"Really? Because i think i did."

"No you really don't. Honestly i wouldn't go for a guy like you." Yang flat out said

"What!?" Oliver was surprised by this." Heh... I wouldn't go for a chick like you!"

"Your lost!" Yang said. She was about to walk off, until Oliver realized something.

"Wait!?" Oliver looked at Yang closer."... It's You!"

"Huh?"

"Your the bitch that cheated me out of money back at Junior's Club!"

"Junior's Club?" Yang asked confused. She looked at Oliver and finally remembered." Oh! Your the Runaway kid! i knew you looked familiar!"

"Yeah... You cheated me into a fake date only to take me to a night club, and use my money to get into the club, while I had to wait outside in the cold F #$%ing wind and i find out that you had already left!... That and i was also arrested by the police." Oliver said humiliatingly." You tricked me!

"But you fell for it." Yang said confident.

"Only because i thought you were hot.( _'Even though you look sooo hot and... No mind! Don't let her dominate you! You. Are. Strong!')_ But now, your just a evil chick! And besides, your not even that hot! In fact your quite ugly."

"What!?...Well fine! You aren't that good looking either! In fact, your quite a stupid ugly little boy that has no moves that could land you a girl. I'm sure you have never had a girlfriend? Heck, i''m sure not even your own mother loves you!"

"WHAT!?" Both Oliver and Yang stared at each other angrily. But broke apart.

Soon Hero, Ruby and Jaune showed up into the auditorium. Both Yang and Oliver see their respected other friend.

"Yo Hero! Over here Dude!" Oliver called out to him.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang waved to Ruby. Both looked at each other angrily again. But tried to ignore each other.

"There's Oliver!"Hero said." I gotta go! I'll look for you guys after the ceremony." He ran off.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you later on!" Ruby leaves.

"Hey, wait!...'Sigh'. Ah great. Where am i supposed to find another nice quirky girl and timid sidekick to talk to!?" Jaune leaves, not knowing a red-haired girl was behind him, watching him.

Both Hero and Ruby run over to Yang and Oliver. Then they notice it.

"Who is Little Red?" Oliver asked Hero.

"Oh, this is Ruby. I meet her outside."

"New friend huh?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Yeah. He helped me out. After YOU ditched me!"

"Wait!?" Oliver moved Hero and walked to Ruby." You know this She-Devil!?

"She-Devil!?" Yang protested.

"Uh... yeah, she's my sister." Ruby said confused about what was happening.

"You...poor, poor child. You had to live with that... Woman!" Oliver said. Yang punched Oliver sending him flying.

"I'm sorry about him." Hero apologized." He can be a little extreme."

"It's cool... I'm used to guys like him" Yang then looked back at Ruby." So... I leave and you already made a friend! That's so cute! What else happened?"

"You mean after you _ditched_ me and i _exploded?"_ Ruby said angry.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and i think some ice...Right?" She looks at Hero.

"Uh, Yes!" He said quickly.

Yang smiled broadly." Are you being sarcastic?"

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then i sneezed, and then i **exploded** , and then she yelled at me again, and i felt really, _really_ bad, and i just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby didn't notice that Weiss was behind her.

 **"You!"** Weiss yelled out. Ilivane also with her.

Ruby quickly jumps into Hero's arms." Oh God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang said completely surprised.

"It was an accident." She got off of Hero and went to Weiss." It was an accident!"

"Acci-" Before she could get angry, Ilivane cleared his throat, and Weiss calmed down and she holds up a pamphlet titled _"DUST for dummies and other inadequate individuals.'_ to Ruby.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices on the field." Weiss explained, listing off policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby, going faster and higher pitched with each word.

"Uuhhh...?"

"You really want start making things up to me?

"Absolutely?"

Weiss handed her the pamphlet." Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby quickly hands Hero the pamphlet, she then holds out her hand as she clears her throat." Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah!" Weiss said seemingly enthusiastic." And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" points over to Jaune in the background, picks up on the mention.

"Wow, really?!"

Dead silence under her glare." No."

"Shh! It's starting." Ilivane directed their attention to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... Keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when i look amongst you, and all i see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Some students start to whisper among themselves." You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin leaves, as Glynda steps up to talk." You will all gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of...off." Yang said.

"indeed." ilivane agreed." Almost..."

"Almost like he wasn't there." Ruby said.

Jaune approached Weiss from the side." I'm a natural blond, you know!"

"So am I, but you don't see me complaining." Ilivane respond back, As Weiss puts her hand to her face to her face in exasperation.

* * *

 **(Ballroom)**

 ** _The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags._**

Hero in his pajamas, is writing a letter to his teacher. Then Oliver crashes next to him, also in pajamas." I like this, it's a huge party!"

"I don't think your mom would approve of all the girls, thought." Hero said, not looking up.

"Yeah! My mom is an up tight woman, and of course i know she wouldn't approve of this, but i know **I** do!" He whistles at all the females in the room, who are also in their pajamas." Damn, life is good!" He then see's Yang in her pajamas and get's annoyed, while also getting a little nose bleed." Not all of it's good though."

"Why do have a grudge with Ruby's sister, Yang?"

"Remember when i got arrested in front of a club, because a girl i meet stood me up and took my money?"

"... That was Yang, wasn't it?"

"Damn straight!"

"She's already put it behind her. Why can't you?"

"Because i got arrested! because of her!"

"... Your always getting arrested. Mostly by your dad."

"A-Ah!... Fine, you got me there. Maybe i should apologize to her, and put this in the past."

"That's good! you should tell her now. She and Ruby are coming over here!' Oliver shot up and saw the sisters walk over to them.

"Hey Ruby." Hero continued writing his letter. Ruby noticed it

"What are you writing?" She asked.

"I'm writing a letter to my master about my time at Beacon. Sounds pretty dumb huh?"

"No way!" Ruby sits next to him." I'm also writing letters to my friends back in Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"That's great Ruby."

"Aw, their bonding!" Oliver joked around.

"That's so **cuuute**!" Yang joined in, only for Ruby and Hero to throw pillows at both their faces.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby protested.

"What about Jaune? He's...nice! There you go! Plus two friends! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang cheered.

Ruby laid down on her back." Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. I'm not sure..."

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy!" Ruby threw another pillow at Yang.

"Hey Ruby.." Hero got her attention." I'm just like you, trying to make friends and trying to fit in. It's only been one day. Trust me; we've got friends all around us! We just haven't met them yet!"

The four then notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blake Belladonna is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book, But at the same time she was also looking at the boy with the Katana, who was cleaning it.

"That girl..." Ruby said.

"You know her?" Hero asked.

"Not really. I saw her on the airship, but besides that, i don't know that much about her."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up.

"Wait what are you doing?!" Yang drags Ruby over to Blake, while Hero and Oliver stay behind.

"Hahaha! Good luck Ruby!" Oliver cheered." She's nice."

"It's not like that Oliver!" Hero protested.

Oliver ruffled up his hair." Relax dude. It's only the start of the semester. It can go father than just friends!"

Hero rolled his eyes and continued writing his letter.

Blake looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go.

"Hel-looooo!" Yang singed." I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you...that girl that exploded?" Blake asked.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." Ruby smiles, embarrassed." Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay." Blake looked back at her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered.

"I don't know- **help me!** " Ruby whispered back, as she goes back to smiling.

"So... What's your name?"

Blake sighs, as she is distracted yet again." Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks!" Blake said, irritated.

"It goes great with your pajamas!"

"Right..."

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked, as Ruby laughs uncomfortably.

"Yes-it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Ruby and Yang stand there." That I will continue to read." Ruby and Yang continue standing." As soon as you leave!"

"This isn't going well." Oliver said, as he and Hero watched the three.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said to Ruby.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked Blake.

"Huh?" Blake looks at her, surprised.

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well...i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah... That's really lovely!" Yang said, sarcastically.

"I love books." Ruby said, smiling." Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

"And why is that?" Blake asked, laughing a little." Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Blake's smile turns into a frown." Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said, picking Ruby up into a air hug.

"Cut it out!" Ruby yelled, kicking out. The forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars.

"Yeah. To make it better..." Hero said, smiling.

Oliver noticed this, and smiled. He lays on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

Weiss: What in the world is going on over here?!" Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

* * *

 **(Later That Night.)**

Ozpin and Glynda come in to the ballroom, where all the first year students are sleeping.

"Look around Glynda, what do you think of these first years?" Ozpin asked her.

"Well, i will say that there are a lot more students than last year."

"True. But that shows just how determined they are."

"Indeed Professor." She then notices that Hero is still writing down in his letter. Oliver is reading comics, Ilivane is listening to music on his headphones, and the other boy is looking out the window at the moon." Why are those boys still up? They were told to go to sleep."

Ozpin looked at them very curiously." Glynda, bring those four over here. I like to have a word with them."

Glynda reluctantly went over and got all four of them and brought them over to Ozpin.

"This is Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon. He would like to speak to you."

Ozpin walked up to them." Tell me, what are your names."

"My name is Hero Arthurus. It's nice to meet you, sir." Hero bowed.

"Ilivane Genegas. Hello."

Ozpin looked at the boy with the katana."... I'm Riku Okamiden."

"And i'm Oliver Panterra! What's up?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"The pleasure is all our Headmaster." Hero said.

"Let me ask you boys,... Why do you want to become huntsmen?"

"Oh uh..." Before Hero could explain, Oliver protested.

"Hold on! You can't ask for our reasons! Besides, i don't trust you."

"How dare you speak to Professor Ozpin that way!?" Glynda said in outrage. Ozpin calmed her down.

"You don't have to tell me why. It is your business." He said.

"I agree with Oreo about not telling you are reasons." Riku said.

"My name is Oliver!" Oliver said in anger.

"I-I'll tell you my reason sir!" Hero said." I want to become a huntsmen so i can protect others and keep peace for Remnant!"

"Hero! What the hell are you doing!?" Oliver said angrily.

"I'm sorry!"

"I will say this Onion, He is a lot braver than you." Riku said.

"My...name is...Oliver!" He directed his attention at Riku." You trying to pick a fight with me!?"

"Not at all. But i already know that i would win, if that happens."

"Heh! Wanna find out?" Oliver said tightening his fist. Riku looks at him and slowly goes for the hilt of his blade.

"Uh, excuse me?" Ilivane broke the tension." Not to be rude, but i rather go to sleep then listen to both of you complain like little whiny kids. In all honesty, you two will never become huntsmen." He said with a fake smile never leaving his face.

"What did you say!?" Oliver looked at Ilivane.

"I mean it. You both are nothing but stupid idiots who think your better than everyone, but in fact your both pathetically weak."

"Shut up Gay-Boy!" Oliver yelled out. This got Ilivane angry.

"I'm not gay..."

"Yeah right! Look at you! you look like a girl in boys clothing!"

"I'm not a girl... I'm not gay..."

"Well i will say this, at least he has better skills than you." Riku said.

"Oh Shut Up!" Oliver, Riku and Ilivane began arguing. With Hero, Glynda and Ozpin watching.

"Well Ms. Glynda... tomorrow will be quite the interesting day." Ozpin said.

"...Nice to meet you all..." Hero said, before going back inside. leaving the three still arguing.

* * *

 **There goes another chapter!**

 **Yeah i know right now my story is a little messy, but i hope it gets better in the future. Any way comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	14. Chapter 5: The First Step

**Chapter 5: The First Step**

* * *

 **(The next day)**

Someone wearily opens and closes their eyes before waking up fully and seeing Nora Valkyrie fill their view." Wake up, lazy bud!" Nora dashes to the side.

Lie Ren gets up with a groan as Nora hounds him.

"it's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!"

Ren sighs again and it then goes to him brushing his teeth in the restroom while Nora continues to talk.

"I cant' believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that i thought we'd get kicked out or anything, i mean, you're the perfect student and i'm... well, i'm _me!_ But it's just crazy, you know?"

It then changes to the ballroom, where the two are readying themselves. Nora is brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.

"We've been friends for _sooooooo_ long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not together-together... Not that i'm saying you're not handsome; you _are_ handsome, but that'd just be weird?"

It then changes again as the two are in the middle of eating their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking.

"Right! What was i thinking? I hope we end up on the same team together!" Slurps up the rest of her pancake." Oohhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school"

 **(Locker Room)**

The two are readying themselves in the locker room, Ren loading his weapon: StormFlower and Nora still talking.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! (gasps) A _secret_ signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?" Ren finally speaks.

"Yes, Ren?"

Sheathing his weapon in his sleeves." I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Nora thinks about this for a moment." That's why it's **perfect**! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren smiles an shuts his locker." Come on Nora, let's go."

"Not together-together..." Nora giggles.

Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Hero and Oliver as they are getting ready.

"Well. I got no sleep last night!" Oliver complained.

"That's because you were arguing with Ilivane and that other boy!" Hero pointed out.

"Whatever. If i see those two on the field, i'm gonna kick their ass." Oliver then changed the subject." So i came up with a plan for us to be on the same team."

"Really?"

"Yeah!... just run around and scream the whole time. And i'll come looking for you!"

"...Sure." Hero got Caliburn and his rod(Blue Wave) and shut his locker." Should we get going?"

Oliver then gets Hero in a headlock." Hahahah! Let's go be Huntsmen!" The two walk off, passing by Ruby and Yang, who were also getting ready.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning" Yang noticed.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, i get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby sighs in frustration." You sound like **Dad!** " Shoves her weapon into the locker." Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink **milk**!

"But what about when we form teams?"

"Um, i don't know, I...I'll just be on your team or something..." Ruby said nervously.

Yang bring her hair around her shoulder and starts stroking it." Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What? No! Of course i do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!

"What the-? I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" jaune said, walking in between the sisters, holding a map and looking lost." There's no way i put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

Jaune passes Weiss and Pyrrha as they reafy themselves at their lockers.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss asked.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha answered.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!" The background disappears into a thundercloud as Weiss adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head. _'This is perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'_

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said coming between them and interrupting Weiss' evil train of thought.

"You again?" Weiss said irritated.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha said, hurriedly letting herself be seen.

Jaune pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly." So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

"Actually, i think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha said, getting Jaune's attention.

"You don't say." Advances on his new target." Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Weiss separates the two." Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?

"Not the slightest, snow angel."

" _This_ is Pyrrha." Weiss pointed to her.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

"Never heard of it." Jaune stated.

"( _Scoffs_ ) She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?"

"( _Waves her arms rapidly in anger._ ) She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune finally remembered." That's you?!( _As the design of the_ cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it.) But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said.

Weiss appears as the box design crumbles behind them." So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?

"I guess not...Sorry..." Jaune said sadly.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha cheered.

"(Immediately brightening back up) D'oh, stop it!" Jaune said happily.

"Seriously, please stop it." Weiss protested." This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Jaune looks back just in time to see Pyrrha's weapon: Milo, strike him, sending the poor boy flying.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologizes.

An announcement plays on the intercom system.

Glynda(Voice Only): Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.

Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said.

Jaune slumps against the locker." Likewise..."

Soon, Oliver and Hero approach him." Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Oliver asked him.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" accepts Hero's offered hand and uses him to lift himself back up.

"Snow Angel' _probably_ wasn't the best start."

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Hero leads Jaune out the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.

* * *

 **(Beacon Cliff)**

Overlooking a forest, where several students-some old, some new, and some unseen-are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin spoke.

"Now, I'm sure many of you heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion, Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." Glynda said.

"...Huh?" Hero was confused.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued.

Ruby groaned.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

The shocking expression mirrors, both Hero and Ruby's worlds cracking like glass and falling apart." **EHH!?/Whaaaat?!** "

"See? I _told_ you-!" Nora said to Ren before being interrupted.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die."

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of your path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand." Yeah, um sir?"

" **Good!** Now, take your positions."

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fist, Ruby readies her body, Oliver get's into a runner's position, Hero readies himself, placing his hand on his Blue Wave, and Jaune is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." He misses the tiles under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line." So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling."

Missing more students being thrown." Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy.'"

Still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched." Uh-huh... Yeah."

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her. Oliver gives Hero a thumbs up and is sent flying, yelling" THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" seconds late, Hero takes a deep breath and is sent flying.

"So, what exactly is a landing strateg **YYY**!..." Jaune asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of their teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink.

* * *

 **There we go! Another Chapter complete!**

 **Now we have been introduced to the characters of Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha, so now the story can continue forward from here!**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	15. Chapter 6: The First Step (PT2)

**Chapter 6: The First Step (PT2)**

* * *

 **(Emerald Forest)**

A black bird is flying slowly and magnificently over the Emerald Forest, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Hero crashes through it in a burst of feathers as he plummets downward." Birdie, no!"

Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

Weiss, armed with her weapon: Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off it to the forest below.

Ren descends(With Nora briefly being next to him at a faster speed.) and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see...

Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground." Nailed it!" She runs off.

Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha cooly transforms her weapon again to it's spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a ' **THUNK** ' is heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune said in the distance.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said, waving.

Hero uses Blue Wave and catches on to a tree and swings his way down. In the middle of the forest, Hero lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in his mind."( _Gotta find Oliver! Gotta find Oliver, gotta find Oliver, gotta find..._ ) Oliver! Oliveeeer!" Internally, now seeing himself partnered with various other people."( _Oh, this is bad, this Is really bad... What if I can't find him? What if I find someone else? Well, there's always Ruby. She's nice, and really cool! But I think she wants to be on a team with her sister. Ooh! What about Jaune?! He's funny...clumsy, and I don't think he's good in a fight, though...Ugh!)_ " Shakes his head of daydreams."( _Okay...Who else do I know in this school? There's Oliver, Ruby, Jaune aaaand...Wait. What if I don't get a partner at all!? What if I'm attacked and left for dead while the wild animals feed off my flesh and use my body part as play things, AND YEARS LATER, NEW STUDENTS WILL FIND MY REMAINS BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE A PARTNER!?)_ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** " Hero screamed out and ran for dear life.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Ruby was searching for Yang and heard the scream." What was that?... Nevermind! Gotta find Yang!" Ruby looks around, however...

Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby follows her slightly, but stops and kicks the ground dejectedly." We're supposed be teammates..."

Weiss is struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

"Come on, come on! Stupid...!" Jaune said struggling to free himself.

Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection. As she passes Ruby and pull on her hood." By no means does this makes us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby rejoiced as she was dragged away into the bushes.

Jaune saw the scene and waving his arms." Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

"Jaune?" He looks below him and sees Pyrrha, his savior." Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny..." He said crossing his arms. He eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns.

Back with Hero, he is still running through the forest screaming for help. Finally he bumps into someone, knocking him down.

"I'm sorry!" Hero apologized." I didn't look where I was going!" He then looks up to see...

Riku standing in front of him.

"Your...Riku." Hero quickly got up." I'm sorry I ran into you. I'm really freaking out right now. I mean-"

Hero noticed Riku slowly placed his hand on his blade.

"W-What's wrong?" Hero said nervously.

Back with Ruby and Weiss. Weiss continues trudging through the forest, with Ruby back a ways behind her.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asks Weiss.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-" A smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her." What the...?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

Weiss looked back, slightly amazed." When did...?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" Get's an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders." You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like,' Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool...and I want to be her friend!" Saying that last part mousily.

Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Silence, save for more noises." Ruby?" The forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her." Ruby...?"

Soon multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and she hears a deep growl. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her.

" **Ruby!** "

Hero hear's Weiss scream." Wait! Was that Weiss!?" He turns to Riku." Riku, we need to-" Before he could finish, Riku charges at him.

* * *

 **And there's another chapter!**

 **Yes I know this chapter is short, but the next few may be also. I always found The Emerald Forest Arc to be kinda of a slow part of Volume 1, but I still gotta do it.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	16. Chapter 7: The Emerald Forest

**Chapter 7: The Emerald Forest**

* * *

Oliver wonders around the forest, looking for his friend." Hero! Dude, are you there!?" He did not know that something was following him." She-Devil! Gay-Boy? Katana-Bastard? Sheesh, where the hell is everyone!?"

Oliver finally stops walking." You wouldn't be anyone I'm looking for, right?" He asked the thing that was following. He turns to see an Ursa." I'll take your silence as a good-old fashioned no." Oliver then punched the Grimm in the stomach and sent it flying, while knocking down several trees in the process. Two more Ursa's jump out at him but he calmly moves out of the way. He then flips and drop kicks the first one. The other Ursa runs away in fear of getting beaten.

"Hey! Get back here!" Oliver chases after the Grimm. The Grimm continues to outrun Oliver, who never let's up. The two do not notice they stumbled into a trap, set up by someone. Then at the snap of a finger, a bolt of lightning hits the two! Electrocuting them both. The Ursa is taken out and Oliver falls to the ground.

Ilivane come walking out of some bushes." Oh dear! Looks like you got caught in my little trap." He used some threads to bring in four daggers." Are you okay?"

"...H-Hate you...hate you all..." Oliver tried say but due to being hit by lightning, he mostly staggered.

"Well now we can go look for those relics. Let's go...Partner.

Hearing this, Oliver's eyes shot open in horror." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His scream could be heard all over the forest.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yang was walking and looking around." Hellooooooooo?" Not seeing a shadow quickly pass by." Is anybody out there? Helloooo?" Stops and raises her arms." I'm getting bored here!" She then hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns." Is someone?" The rustling continues as Yang goes over and peaks inside." Ruby, is that you?"

A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature.

"Nope!"

Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Ceclia, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" The Ursai merely growl at her." You could just say no.."

One of the Ursai stands on it's leg and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the board side of a ba..." Before she could complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.

"You..." Closing her violent eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams." You **monsters!** "

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

"What! You want some, too?!"

The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike...right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back.

Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side. Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of he monster.

"I could've taken him."

* * *

Riku charges at Hero, thinking he is about to attack him but instead, Riku attacks a Beowolf that was behind him, slicing the monster in half.

"Oh... T-Thank you!" Hero said in fear.

Riku puts away his Shingi-To-Giri." I suggest we head forward if we want to find the relic."

"Yes but..." He looks back, concerned about the scream he heard before." What about the other students?"

"What about them?"

"We have to go help them!"

"Don't let others drag you down. We need to reach the relic and complete this mission."

"But we can't leave them!?"

"They can take care of themselves!"

"!" Hero looked down in defeat.

"Now let's go." Riku started walking.

"...I can't."

"Huh?" He rurned back to Hero.

"I... have to go help them!"

"But-"

"I know i'll get in trouble! But..."

"I won't forgive myself if I abandoned them!"  
" _I won't forgive myself if I abandoned them!"_

Riku looked and thought he saw two people, Hero and the spirit of an older man.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hero runs off.

Riku stands there for a while, before he smirks." Even in death, your words still reach me master. Fine, I see how it is."

Hero rushes through the forest." I hope I can get to them before something bad happens!"

* * *

Weiss deflects the swipe from a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and particles.

 _"(Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward- not that forward!-slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..."_ Brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning." _ **Now!**_ "

Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and swipe of her Crescent Rose scythye, landing a hit on the monster.

Hero then comes jumping out in front of Weiss." Ruby! Weiss!"

Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly runs into Hero, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing.

Ruby, distracted by Hero's appearance, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the two.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby yelled.

"S-Sorry!" Hero tried to apologize.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Weiss said to Ruby.

"You'll have to try harder than _that_..."

The three wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe jast as a flaming tree falls near them. Riku suddenly appears, grabs the three and runs off at a fast pace.

Riku stops a safe ways from the smoke and flames. He puts the three down.

"T-Thank you Riku." Hero thanked him.

"What was _that_?! Why did you do that! That should've been easy!" Ruby jumps up.

"You could have died." Riku told her

"What!? I could have taken them!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the _slightest_ amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on **fire!** " Weiss pointed out.

"(scoffs) What's tat supposed to mean?"

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so _little_ during an encounter!"

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight, I'm just _fine_ on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest _child_ to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!"

"Well, we can travel to the relic together. If not, then goodbye." Riku started to walk off, with Weiss following him.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Hero asked her.

"Yeah... Thanks for coming to help us Hero..."

"It's no problem. We better go catch up with them!" Hero walked after Riku and Weiss.

Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows the others as the tree crashes behind her. None of the four notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha, armed with Milo and Akouo, and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head.

"Did you hear that?"

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.

Looking back behind her." Jaune! I'm sorry!"

Jaune laughs, lowering his hand from his cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil." It's okay. Just a scratch!" He gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Huh?"

"Your Aura."

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?"

"Psch! Of course i do!" Waving off the question, avoiding eye contact." Do _you_ know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha smiles at him and get's ready to explain.

Ren trek's though the forest's tall grass, As Pyrrha explains Aura.

Pyrrha: Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?

Jaune: Uh...yeah.

Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with it's large, hissing body. Ren adopts a sighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with it long fangs.

Pyrrha: With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals.

Jaune: What about monsters?

Pyrrha: No.(Ren leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren with its snout) The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity.(Ren lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the creature.) They are the darkness, and we are the light.

Jaune: Right, that's why we fight them!(As Ren kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head.)

Pyrrha: It's not about why: it's about knowing.(The snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing serpent's white head behind him.) Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both.

Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over it's body and blasting the other head.

Pyrrha: By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tool and equipment are conducts for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting.(Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head.)

Jaune:(opens his eyes with revelation.) It's like a force field!

Pyrrha: Yes, if you want to look at it that way.

Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as hr grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head.

Pyrrha walks up to Jaune and touching the side of his head." Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uhh...Okay." Jaune said complying.

Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pryrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white. Mentally speaking." _For it is in passing that we achieve_ _immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death._ " Placing a hand on his chest." _I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._ " Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune looked at her concerned. She gets back up.

"It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She grins as she watches the scratch close up and vanish." You have a lot of it."

"Wow..." Jaune smiles and looks at his hands as the glow stops.

* * *

At the same time, Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora.

"(Chuckles) i still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

In response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, causing him to smile.

* * *

 **And that's another Chapter!**

 **Jaune learned about Aura! Hero, Riku, Ruby, and Weiss are traveling together, and Oliver is now stuck with Ilivane.**

 **Once again, not that much happened in this chapter, but we still have a long way to go in this Arc!**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	17. Chapter 8: The Emerald Forest (PT2)

**Chapter 8: The Emerald Forest (PT2)**

* * *

Professor Ozpin watches the students on his scroll at the Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest when Glynda walks up behind him, holding her own tablet.

"The last par has been formed, sir." She examines Ren and Nora on her tablet." Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better than Miss Nikos." The video on the tablet changes from Ren and Nora to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Mmmm..." Ozpin hummed.

"I don't care what his transcript say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. The same can be said for that... _boy_." She deactivates her tablet and walks back to Ozpin." I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She turns to Ozpin." Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" He didn't respond." Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as he is looking upon footage of Hero sitting next to Ruby, who is picking stray leaves while Riku is sitting near a tree and Weiss is walking around in random directions.

* * *

Weiss walks right." It's definitely this way." Stops and starts walking left." I mean...this Way! It's definitely this way." She stops in front of Riku." Alright, it's official: We passed it."

"Finally stopped huh?" Riku said.

"Stop!? All you've been doing is sitting and waiting!"

"Because, we need to understand our surrounding."

"I know where we are!"

"I extremely doubt that."

"What!?"

Ruby stands up, slightly annoyed." Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because i know exactly where we're going! We're going...to...the forest temple!"

Ruby sighs, frustrated.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!"

"Well, at least i'm not pretending like i know everything."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a big, stupid **jerk** and i hate you!"

"Uh..." Hero looked between the two." How about... we keep moving?"

Both looked at each other for a minute. Weiss sighs to herself, spinning around and walking in another direction." Let's keep moving!"

" _Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! **Waaaah**! Watch where you're going!_ " Ruby said imitating Weiss' voice, finally in her normal voice." Why are you so bossy?"

Weiss turns back around to face Ruby." I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

Hero and Riku were looking back and forward as the argument continues.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby yelled.

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet...But i'm still leagues better than you." Weiss walks away.

"You don't even know me..." Ruby said to herself, dejectedly. Hero tries to talk to her, but she walks off after Weiss.

Riku walked up to him."... Give her time."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, let's continue onward." Riku starts to walk on ahead.

"Wait!" Hero runs up to him." Why did you come back?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you come back for us? I thought you didn't want to help them?"

Riku looked at Hero for a brief second." Your words... They reminded me of someone i knew."

"Oh..."

"I think... you kinda remind me of him, and i also had to fufill the purpose of my blade." Riku looked at Hero." Come on. We need to go catch up to them."

"Oh...Yeah."

Riku walks after them. Hero is about to join until...

 _"Choose the right one!"_

"Huh!?" Hero looks around, but see's no one." Who said that?" Hero disregard the voice, and rejoins the other.

* * *

From the forest, Yang and Blake step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects, and several silver objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

"Chess pieces?" Blake said looking at the black king.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one."

Suddenly, they begin to hear a loud noise coming straight to them.

"Yang, Do you hear that?" Blake asked, a little worried.

"I feel that."

Then... Oliver and Ilivane come riding out on top of a Ursa, catching both girls off guard. The Ursa stops right in front of them.

"All right!" Oliver yelled."We made it!" He jumped off the tamed Grimm. Ilivane looked like he just experienced some horrifying things and falls of it." See, i told you it would be fun!"

"That... was...not...fun...that...was...terrifying." Ilivane said, completely in shock.

"Yeah, whatever!" Oliver kicks the Ursa, causing it to run away.

"Did those two just ride an Ursa all the way here?" Blake asked confused.

"Never thought i see you here." Yang said to Oliver.

"You too, She-Devil." He glared at her.

Ilivane got up." Hello, ladies! Is this the place the relics are at?"

"Well..." Blake nodded to the chess pieces.

"Oh..."

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

The two go inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way.

"I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha said.

"(Sighs) Pyrrha, i made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?"

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness.

As Jaune gets up and grumbles. Pyrrha notices something." Do you...feel that?"

"Soul-crushing regret?"

"No, it's... _warm_."

* * *

Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the silver relics. She tries to pick it up, but it won't move.

"The heck!? This thing weighs a ton!" Yang protested.

"Really?" Oliver walked over to it. He picked it up easily." What are you talking about? This thing is as light as a feather."

"What!?" Oliver handed it to Yang and it became heavy again, causing her to drop it." That thing is still heavy!"

Oliver went down and picked it up easily again."Hmm... I don't know what your talking about! This thing is light."

Confused, Blake went over and picked up another silver relic. Like Yang, it was too heavy for her." She's right. These things weigh a lot."

Ilivane walks over to the relic Blake was at and picked it up with ease." That is very strange."

"Oh, Nevermind!" She walks over and studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake." How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure." Blake said smirking.

"Except, your not a cute little pony." Oliver said.

"Neither are you." Both stared at each other.

The four walk towards each other to the center of the temple.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang declared.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Ilivane said, as the four share a smile.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

"That's the relic!" He slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe." Hey! Bad...relic!" He tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground."Gotcha!"

"Jaune...?" Pyrrha looked worried.

Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a DeathStalker.

* * *

Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, Where Yang turns towards the direction of its source.

"Some girl is in trouble!"

"That's a really strange scream." Oliver said confused.

"I think it came from the north." Ilivane said." Blake, did you hear it?"

Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

* * *

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream.

"(Sobbing.) Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why!? Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" He continues to cry and get shaken around." Do something!"

Pyrrha pulls out Milo in front of the creature." Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" Before she can finish, the Grimm hurls itd tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay."...go." She turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves.

* * *

Blake is still staring at something above them, But the others are focused on the forest.

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang turns to her partner." What should we do?"

Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "HEEEEEELPPPP!" is heard when Hero falls from the sky and presumably crash lands to the ground.

* * *

 **And there's the Chapter! Next chapter, we reach the ending of the Emerald Forest Arc, but how will it end?**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	18. Chapter 9: Players and Pieces

**Chapter 9: Players and Pieces**

* * *

Hero,Ruby and Weiss are hanging on to something very feathery and very fast, as evidenced by the loud wind and the three being blown sideways.

"Ruby!" Weiss tried shouting to be heard." I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine!" She said, also raising her voice." Stop worrying! Right, Hero?"

"Uh...I kinda agree with Weiss." He quietly said."

"Your worried too!?"

"Well...Look at where we are! I actually understand why Riku didn't want to do this!"

"Don't worry! We're just fine!"

"I am **so** far beyond worrying!" Weiss yelled out.

"In a good way?" Ruby asked.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just **jump**?"

"What!?" Hero yelled.

"What are you? **Insane**?!" Weiss is meet with a silence; Ruby has already disappeared."...She jumped anyway."

"We need to help her!" Hero protested.

"What, your going to jump after her?!"

Hero finally disappeared.

"Oh, you insufferable little spikey-!"

* * *

Hero falls from the sky trying to reach Ruby."Ruby!"

She looks over to see him." You jumped!"

Hero tried and reached Ruby." Well, we're both falling now!"

* * *

Down on the ground in the Abandoned Temple, Blake is still staring skyward and pointing for Yang, Ilivane and Oliver to look up.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang ask's her partner. Ilivane then looks up and see's what she is looking at.

"Heads uuuuuuup!" Ruby screams out as she and Hero are falling right towards them, finally getting Yang and Oliver's attention.

Just as Ruby is about to hit the ground, Ilivane throws one of his daggers, sending her flying by her shirt and leaves her stuck to a tree." Thank you!"

"That was easy!" Ilivane calmly said.

And just as he is about to hit the ground hard, Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes into Hero, knocking him off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of Blake, Ilivane, Oliver and Yang are standing. Hero is dazed by the rough landing(as evidenced by the cutesy stars circling his head).

"Oohhh... What was that?" The dizziness passes when he shakes his head.

"Eh-hem!" Hero looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above him." Hey Hero..."

Back on the ground, looking at the tree." Did your friend just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Oliver.

"I..."

Before he can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pimk blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

Nora rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened." Awwww... It's broken." She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

Ren pants and leans on the monster." Nora! Please...Don't ever do that again." He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Now in the temple, staring at a golden rook relic." Oooohh..." Suddenly grabs it, and dances and sings with the chess piece." _I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_ "

Ren: **Nora!**

She stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand." Coming, Ren!" Skips off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"Already did that!" Oliver shouted to Nora.

He is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claw and keeps on running.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called her.

Hero stands up, looking at the monster below." Whoa!" He tries running off the branch but falls over and lands next to the others on his butt.

"Hero!" Jaune whined.

"Hero!" Oliver called him as Hero stood up.

"Ruby!" Yang called, as Ruby ran over to them.

"Oliver!" Hero cheered.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered.

"Nora!" Nora jumped between them, throwing the four off-balance in surprise.

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

Yang gets angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red." **I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy_ happens again?!** "

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake, Hero and Ruby look up.

"Umm...Yang?" Ruby tugs on her sister's sleeve and points.

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss called down to Hero.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby shouted to Weiss.

"Hello, Miss Schnee!" Ilivane called out to her.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Ren pointed out.

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

"Just...dropping in?" Jaune says, smiling at Weiss.

Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

"Oh, God." They hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them." Oh, noooooooo-Oomph!"

Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero." Weiss said, mockingly.

"My back..." Jaune groaned.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

"Great! The gang's al here!" Yang jokingly said." Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby rushes towards the Grimm, screaming a battle cry.

"Ruby, Wait!"

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, The Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said, slowly getting up.

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

Yang runs after Ruby." Ruby!"

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape. Oliver pulls Yang back, before she was hit by a feather.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang called out to her.

"I'm trying!" Ruby said struggling with the cloak.

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

"Ruby!" Yang reaches out in vain.

Suddenly like in a slow motion moment, Hero comes running past Oliver and Yang in a blur, He maneuvers his way through the feathers, with ease. Hero then jumps up with a battle cry and pulls out Caliburn and deflects the Death Stalker's stinger.

"Hero!" Oliver called out to him.

Hero got in front of Ruby, standing his ground." Hero!?"

"Ruby, run!" Hero told her, taking his eye of the The Death Stalker, which was about to pierce him. Hero quickly turns around and see the stinger about to hit him.

"Hero!" Oliver screamed out.

Suddenly... A quick blur comes running out of nowhere and cuts up the Death Stalker, making it jump back as both Ilivane and Weiss use their weapons to encase it in ice. The quick blur was Riku, who calmly puts his Shingi-To-Giri away.

"R-Riku?" Hero said slightly scared about the fact he almost died, as he slumps to the ground.

Riku held his hand out to him.

Hero took his hand and Riku helps him up." Thank you... You saved me...again."

Riku held his blade out to him." My blade is called Shingi-To-Giri. My master said it means Loyalty and Honor."

"does it?"

"Not really... i researched it. But i believe it is called that because my master called it that. So i need to stay true to my weapons code and meaning.'

"Oh..."

"Besides..." Riku smiles." We're partners, right?"

"Ah! Yeah!" Hero said cheerful.

"You have my loyalty." Riku walks over to the temple.

Hero goes to help up Ruby."Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Thanks" Ruby said, as she got up.

"Ruby, what were you trying to do?"

"Before you ask, I'm not trying to show off. I want Weiss and everyone to know i can do this."

"Ruby...Your fine. I don't see anything wrong with you. Your fine." Hero says to her, as the two share a brief smile.

"Normal knees?" Ruby said.

"Normal knees." Hero responds back.

The two look back and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice." Whoa!"

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug, which Ruby grunts at upon receiving. Oliver grabs Hero in a headlock.

"Dude that was awesome!" Oliver cheered.

"It was nothing." Hero said, embarrassed.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang says as the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring.

Jaune runs back to the group." Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

"Relax, blonde!" Oliver says." The Death Stalker is trapped, and if we team up, we can bring that giant bird down! Things can't get any worse!"

Suddenly...A monstrous roar is heard coming from the forest. They all slowly turn in the direction of the forest. Rising out of the forest and flying into the sky, it was a Grimm-type Dragon.

"I-Is that a Sior?" Pyrrha said, in actual fear.

"What's a Sior?" Oliver asked.

"If i recall correctly, A Sior is a type of Grimm that was said to had been seen around during the Great War." Ilivane explained." But after the war, they disappeared. Many believed they all died during the war."

"I never imagined I would see one here!" Pyrrha said in surprise.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss said." Our objective is right in front of us." The heroes stare at the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby nods to Weiss.

"Yes." Hero says looking out to everyone." Let's get the remaining relics and head out! No one gets left behind!"

"Run and live-that's an idea i can get behind!" Jaune says.

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight, identical to the one Yang picked out, and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook, similar to Nora and Ren's piece. Both look at Hero, who carefully takes hold of the sliver king chess piece, He looks back at the two, as they smile at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Time we left!" Ren said.

"Right." Hero waves to the others." Let's go!" Goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Oliver and Ilivane as the latter approaches his partner.

"Something wrong, Oliver?"

He looks proudly at Hero as he leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward." Nah..." Oliver moves on as Ilivane smiles in realization.

"Heh... This is going to be a exciting." Ilivane then joined the others.

* * *

The group heads out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air along with the Sior. They all spread out when both passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as the Sior roars on a high column and claws.

"Well, _that's_ great!" Yang said annoyed.

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene.

"Ah, man, **run!** " Jaune yells out. The group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to notice them.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren tells her.

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Riku,Blake and Ren perform a three-way-cross-slash with their Shingi-To-Giri, Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Riku,Blake and Ren are now being chased.

"Go,go!" Pyrrha stops running besides Jaune and gets out Milo, firing red shots along Ilivane's daggers and Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again.

The twelve race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Sior closing in on them until it uses its spiked tail to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Oliver, Ilivane and Ren to fall over, Hero, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora and Jaune closer to the central collection of colums and Riku, Blake and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

Jaune looks down at the misty abyss, seeing Oliver, Ilivane and Ren under the stoned bridged fighting the Sior without falling into the abyss." Man, we gotta get down there! They need help!

"Nora!" Hero called her.

"Roger!" Nora and Hero run to Jaune, as Nora grabs Hero by the arm and swings around, throwing Hero down to the others and slashing the Sior's shell head.

"Whoa..." Jaune said in awe. He then looks up and see's the others on the other side." What about the others?!"

"Let's do this!" Nora yells out.

"Uh...do what?"

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

Ren continues to shot at the Sior and then notices the others fighting the Death Stalker.

Oliver ran up to him." Go help them!" He picks Ren up by the shirt and launches him at the Death Stalker like a missile. Ren is able to land a kick on the scorpion and kinda switches places with Riku, who jumps down and slashes at the Sior multiple times as he lands next to Ilivane, who re-tracks his daggers back to him.

Jaune looks at Nora and realizes what she's about to do." Oh, wait!" Too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, screaming." No, no, no, no, no, **no!** "

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of the bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center right the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. She sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby.

Riku jumps around the Sior, and continues slashing at the dragon, while Oliver jumps up and kicks the Sior with his Second Star. The Sior swats the two away with his tail, only for Hero to use Blue Wave to grab onto its tail and barely hold it, but it breaks the line and gets free. Hero jumps back next to Ilivane as Oliver and Riku walk up next to them as the four stare off at the Grimm-Dragon.

"Their tougher than they look!" Blake yells out.

Hero looks around at the area and sees his friends struggling to defeat the Grimm."... Everyone! Hit these things with everything you got!" He yells out to all of them." If we fight as one, we will beat them!"

"Yeah!" Oliver said, readying his gear.

Riku nodded, smiling.

"Very well." Ilivane said.

"He's right!" Ruby yelled." Let's do it!"

The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on the top, just below the cliffs.

Oliver and Riku both charged in at the Sior. The Grimm-Dragon tried to swipe them away but they jump up, as Oliver fires a round of fire at the monster, while Riku goes in and attacks from the bottom. The Sior then attacks Oliver with its claw, knocking him to a stone pillar, hard.

"Oliver!" Hero called out to him. Riku pulled out and returned to the others, as Ilivane throws 4 daggers at the Sior and Hero casts another line at the Dragon, but it catches it with its teeth and throws Hero to a higher bridge.

"None of this is working!" Riku said in anger.

Ilivane looked up at the sky, then at the Sior, then at Riku, at Hero and then he looked over at Oliver and his weapons. Ilivane suddenly felt a light bulb go off in his head." I caught you!"

"Huh!?" Riku looked at him in confusion.

"Oh! I mean i came up with a strategy that will take out the Sior...and bring some sun into these ruins."

"Really!?"

"Yeah!... Hold it off for me!" Ilivane ran off, as Riku charged at the dragon.

Weiss saw Ilivane run of."...He's got a plan."

Ruby landed next to her." Great! Cause i got a plan too!"

"Oh really?"

"Yep! Cover me!" Ruby blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray.

Down below, the Death Stalker is battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

"We gotta move!" Jaune yells, as they all rush towards it.

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akouo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora calls out to him.

Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yells to her.

"Done!" She raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune said.

"Heads up!" Nora jumps on Akouo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it.

Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow as its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

"I! Hope! You're! **Hung-!...gry!** " She screams while fireing a round with each syllable. She looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs.

Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course _you_ would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss said confident.

a second passes.

"Can't?"

"Of course i can!"

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them to both to fall the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

"Well...That was a thing!" Yang said as she, Blake and Weiss looked up.

Both teams now looked at the flying Sior.

"The dragons still alive!?" Jaune said in fear.

" **HEY, F**K FACE!** " The Sior and both teams looked over and saw Oliver standing on a high column." Yeah i'm talking to you, Dip-S**t!"

The Sior roared at him in anger.

"Why don't you stop roaring like a little sissy, and take me on!"

The Sior then charged at Oliver, ready to tear him apart with his claws, but Oliver dodges and jumps out of the way to a higher bridge. The Sior, not looking is hit by a bolt of lightning, sending it towards Oliver, who jumps at the Grimm-Dragon and gives it a barrage of punches to the gut.

On the ground, Ilivane sets four daggers each around Riku and Hero." Get ready you two! Once Oliver does his part, you finish it off!"

"Right!" Riku says.

"Are you sure this is gonna work!?" Hero says in fear.

"Oh, Hero! This plan came from something you started." Ilivane told him.

"Huh?"

"Look around, if it wasn't for you and your words and your bravery, we would all still be at each others necks! You got this!"

"...Alright!" Hero said determined.

Oliver punches the Sior up high, as he is about to fall, he uses Second Star to shoot himself back up and punch the Sior again." Sorry... but i always dreamed of becoming a huntsmen... **And I'm not gonna let some lizard like you get in my way!** " With a sudden burst of power, Oliver punches the Sior very high into the sky, the punch was powerful enough to evaporate the fog around the entire area, finally showing the ruins fully along with the abyss, which just leads to a river. Both teams look in awe at what they are seeing. The sun finally shines down on them.

"It's time!" Ilivane snapped his fingers, and glyphs appeared under Riku and Hero." Launch... **NOW!** "

Both Hero and Riku were sent flying high into the sky, passing the Sior. Both stopped in front of the shining sun, as they both fell towards the Grimm-Dragon.

Both sides let out a scream as the fell to each other, Riku and Hero used Shingi-To-Giri and Caliburn and performed a cross-slash, cutting through the Sior. The Grimm-Dragon fell in half.

The two slowly fall back, about to hit the water hard, but Ruby jumps in and saves the two. The remaining lifeless pieces of the Sior fall to the ground.

"Thanks Ruby..." Hero said out of breath.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"Mission complete." Ilivane said calmly, as his eight daggers returned to him.

"Wow..." Jaune said in amazement.

Oliver was in the water just looking up at the sky." Ha! We won..." He looks over and sees Yang, who helps him out.

"Nice job." She said smiling, he smiles back.

"Thanks..." He looked up at Hero, smiling proudly." But the real hero today, is him."

* * *

 **(Beacon Auditorium)**

Later that day, the students are called to the auditorium. Where Ozpin congratulates the students. Lined up for the applauding audience.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin called out their names." The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, lead by...Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives on more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led by...Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"Congratulations, young man."

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her _'fine leader_ ' is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"Next: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." He motions over the four as they stand before him." The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister." I'm so proud of you!"

The last four students walked up to Ozpin.

"And finally: Ilivane Genega. Hero Arthurus. Riku Okamiden. Oliver Panterra. The four of you retrieved..." looks and realized which piece they took, and smiles to himself." The four of you retrieved the silver king pieces."

The audience was now shocked and surprised about this, whispering heard.

"The silver pieces?" One student said.

"Those guys were able to pick them up?! When me and my team took the exam, we couldn't even lift the things!" Another student said.

"Everyone remain calm!" Glynda ordered.

"From this day forward," Ozpin continued." You will work together as Team HIRO. Led by...Hero Arthurus!"

"What!?" Hero said in shock as Oliver got him in a headlock.l

"You did it dude!" Oliver cheered.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." Ozpin said amid the last round of cheers.

* * *

 **(Location: Unknown)**

In a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes.

"Open it." Roman demands.

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors- orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

"We're gonna need more men..."

Behind him, above the desk, showing Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially circled place-Beacon.

* * *

 **And the Emerald Forest Arc is over! This chapter took a long time to make, but I'm glad I got through it.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know about the changes. Till then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	19. Chapter 10: The Badge and The Burden

**(Beacon Academy: Team HIRO's room.)**

Hero, half-awake, sits up in his bed and looks around the room. Oliver is spread out on his bed and snoring out loud, while Ilivane is asleep with a sleep mask on, and Riku is sleeping normally, even though his Katana is next to his bed. Hero notices the cracked sun light coming from the closed curtains. Hero gets out of bed and walks to it, opening the curtains and then the window, letting the sunlight into their room.

"Whoa..." Hero looks out in awe at the beautiful sight of the school.

He then turns around and looks back at the room fully."...I think we need **bunk beds**."

* * *

 **C** **hapter 10: The Badge and The Burden**

* * *

 **(Team RWBY's room.)**

On a beautiful morning, Weiss sleeps soundly in her bed. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning, while Ruby, dressed in her strangely-colored school uniform, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle, causing Weiss to fall off the bed.

"Good morning, team RWBY!" Ruby yelled.

"What in the world are you doing?" Weiss said from the floor.

"Now that your awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said, ignoring the question.

Weiss got up and brushed herself off." Excuse me?"

"Decorating!" Yang said, holding a collection of objects-pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder- in her arms, also dressed alongside Blake.

"What?!"

"We still have to unpack." Blake said, lifting her suitcase. The suitcase opens, spilling its contents." Aaaand clean."

Weiss does not look enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knock her back again with the blow of her whistle.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" She raises her fist into the air." **Banzai!** "

Blake and Yang do the same, at her side." Banzai!" They turn at an angle as Weiss lays on the floor.

Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named 'THE ACHIEVE MEN' on her part of the room. Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away. Blake is busy putting away her books on the shelves, picking up a copy of _**Ninjas of Love**_ and widening her eyes as she warily looks around before putting it back. Ruby positions Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains so she can perfectly slash a diagonal portion off. A quick zoom around the room(and the repaired curtains)ends with the girls admiring their handiwork...with one problem. The beds are cramped together in the center of the floor.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss said.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake admitted.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..." Yang said.

"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with **bunk beds!** " Ruby cheered.

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said.

"And super- _awesome_!" Yang said.

"It _does_ seem efficient." Blake agreed.

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss said.

"I think we just did." Ruby declared.

To the sounds of two dings and a single buzz, Blake thumbs up the idea, Yang makes a double-rocker gesture, and Weiss angrily curls her fist at her side. Decided, they rush at the beds, where the sounds of jackhammering and sawing are heard until they gather back at the front of the room.

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby said.

While Weiss' bed is simply on the ground next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed is next to her books, which are used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it.

"Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiis...!" The room spins around Ruby until she lands on her bed and a book lands in her lap." Classes..." Pulls out a pencil." Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

" _What?!_ Did you just say 9 o'clock?" Weiss said in surprise.

"Uuuum..."

"It's 8:55, you dunce!"

Weiss is the first rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of HIRO, RWBY and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go.

"She's quick." Riku said.

"Well, let's be on our way." Ilivane said, walking down the hall.

"To class!" Hero said, running out of their room and down the hall, with Riku and Oliver running after him.

Ruby was flabbergasted until she decides." To class!"

Ruby runs out, followed by Yang and Blake.

"Class...?" Jaune said confused.

Jaune loses his balance and ends up toppling Nora, Pyrrha and Ren on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing.

"We're gonna be late!"

In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Glynda watch the three teams hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Classroom.)**

In a classroom where an axe-blunderbuss weapon is seen over to boards displaying various species of Grimm-King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa- behind an elderly teacher named Peter Port.

"Monsters! Deeeemons...Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The members RWBY, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

"Uhhh...And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that' where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at." Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world!_ "

"Ayyyy-yep!" A student raises his fist, he stands like this for a moment as everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man...Me! When I was a boy..."

His words fade from the class(a series of blah's)When Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

The speech evolves into more 'blah's' as Ruby snickers at her creation and shows it to her teammates: A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and ' _Professor Poop_ ' written underneath. Blake and Yang are heard laughing, but Weiss looks annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port waits until he has their attention again." In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow a Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics.

"The moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsmen must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss building anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do, sir!" Weiss said, raising her hand, still angry.

"Well, then, let's find out!" He turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it." Step forward, and face your opponent!"

The unknown monster continues to growl.

* * *

 **And there goes another chapter! This chapter is short and so will the next one.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Till then... _See you next time!_**


	20. Dead Fantasy: Chapter 1

**In memory**

 **Of**

 **Monty Oum**

 **(1981-2015)**

 _ **May his legacy live on...**_

* * *

 **Dead Fantasy**

 **Chapter 1- The Struggle Begins.**

* * *

 **(Vale)**

It was a late night, in the city of Vale. Not that many civilians were roaming the streets, and this gave the city almost a quiet feel.

Hero and Oliver were leaving Tukson's Book Trade. Hero was carrying a book, while Oliver was walking with his hands in his pocket. The two stop at the corner of a street.

"Finally, we can go home." Oliver said, annoyed.

"I'm just glad we were able to find a copy of _The Last Crusade_." Hero said, smiling.

"Yeah. And after we had to search all around town, for a _f**king_ book!"

"Sorry, Oliver." Hero apologized." Ilivane wanted to look for the book himself, but he had to help Jaune and Nora with their homework. So, I volunteered to go look for him. You didn't need to come with me..."

"...Ah!" Oliver got him in a headlock." Don't worry about it! I just wanted to make sure you got back to Beacon safely!"

"Hehe..." Hero laughed, trying to get free.

* * *

In another part of the city, someone is jumping from roof to roof, in a very fast pace. Breathing heavily, and looking around from side to side.

* * *

Oliver let him go." I'm just... a little bored."

"Bored?"

The two continue to walk through the streets

"Yeah. We finally become Huntsmen-in-training, but all we've been doing is school work, and nothing more." Oliver held his hands behind his head." It's just boring.

"You only find it boring, because you don't do any of your work. Which, causes you to get in trouble, and that's what causes Miss Goodwitch to always scold you." Hero said, looking around.

"I will admit, that's actually something I enjoy." Oliver smirked." That Glynda sure is a beauty!"

"Oliver..."

* * *

The person continues to jump through the city, and this time, is evading shuriken's that are being thrown at them.

* * *

"Hey, I'm just saying! She can scold me, any day. I'll be alright with it."

"That's why your failing your classes, Oliver! If you spent less time playing games, and chasing after girls, you could do great in school, and prove everyone wrong." Hero said.

"Everyone?"

"Especially, Ilivane."

That last part crossed Oliver's mind, as he stopped walking." You know what?...Your right!

* * *

Their breathing intensify's, as the person continues moving...

* * *

The two reach the city plaza, which was rather empty at the moment. There was a square platform, that was in the middle of the plaza

"Really!?"

"Yeah! I gotta start studying more." Oliver said, smiling. His smiles then turns into a mischievous one." Then, when I get a higher grade than Ilivane, I'll be there to laugh in his face!"

"Oh..." Hero looked away from his scheming friend.

"Hahaha! It will be perfect!"

Hero rolled his eyes, and started looking around." Whatever you say..."

"And your gonna help me!"

"W-What!? Me!?"

"Yeah!" Oliver said, not noticing a shadow jump from the top of the building, to the next one." I mean, you and _Ruby_ are always doing your homework together." He gave his friend a playful smile.

The shadow then jumps off the roof of a building, only to be hit by a shuriken.

"For the last time Oliver! There is nothing going on between me an-"

The shadow falls and crashes into the center of the platform, interrupting Hero, and getting his and Oliver's attention.

" _Whoa!_ " Hero jumped up in surprise.

"What the hell was that!?" Oliver yelled.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Hero ran over to the platform.

"H-Hey, wait!" Oliver ran after him.

The two reach the platform. Hero jumps onto it, and runs over to the crash site. Hero reaches the site, and sees...a young woman, with dark brown(ginger or copper shade) hair, which was in a low ponytail. She wore a blue, side-tie dress with short puffy sleeves, white trim, a name(written in Japanese) stitched in gold on the back, and a light-colored phoenix pattern on the skirt, complete with stockings, low heeled sandals, blue and white leg guards and arm-guards.

"What is it!?" Oliver yelled, running over to his teammate.

"It's a...girl." Hero said, as he looked at the woman.

Oliver runs over and sees the woman as well." What the!?"

"She's unconscious..."

"Yeah." Oliver looked around." I wonder, where did she come from?"

"I don't know, but she's hurt. We gotta get her some help!" Hero went over and picked her up.

?:" Don't move her."

"Huh!?" Hero and Oliver look to their left, and see a man with unruly brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a v-neck white shirt, black pants with three interconnecting belts, and black boots and gloves. He also has a silver stud in his left ear, and a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant and a matching ring. However, the most notable feature of his, was the scar rooted across his face." W-Who are you?"

"I said, don't move her. Leave the girl exactly where she is, and go home." The man said.

"W-What?"

"And what happens if we don't, huh!?" Oliver said, looking at the man with suspicion.

"Look kid, I've had a very stressful night, and I really don't want to put up with you punks." The man said, touching his scar, and looking annoyed." Isn't it a little late for you kids to be roaming the streets?"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Never mind." He slowly walks over to the two." Now then, just leave the girl there and go back home, where you belong."

Oliver got in front of Hero, and held out his arms." Sorry, but there's no way we're letting you take this chick. I may not know who she is, but I'm a Huntsmen. And, as a Huntsmen, it's my duty to protect others from creeps like you!"

"...Fine. Have it your way." The man pulls out a pistol, and aims it at Oliver.

Grand Star takes full form, as Oliver charges at the man." Oh no you don't!"

Oliver jumps in and tries to punch the stranger, but he sidesteps out of the way. Oliver activates Second Star, and tries to kick him, but the man ducks under and points his pistol at Oliver. He pulls the trigger, only for Oliver to jump out of the way at the last minute. The man dashes towards Oliver, kicking him in the stomach, and knocking him back. Oliver regains his footing, and quickly maneuvers through bullet fires, as he tries to get close to the man, however, the stranger jumps in and punches Oliver in the face, pushing him back.

"Damn it!" Oliver screamed out.

Oliver charges at the man. The stranger the flips a switch on his pistol, causing it to undergo a transformation, where the pistol becomes a sword with a revolver chamber, which serves as the hilt for the blade. The man jumps out of Oliver's attack, and lands three slashes on him, before kicking Oliver off of the platform, and onto the ground, unconscious.

"Oliver!" Hero called out to him.

"That was a waste." He looked at Hero." If you don't want to end up like your friend over there, I suggest you step away from the girl."

Hero put the woman down, and looked at the man, pulling Caliburn out." I can't abandon someone in need!" He pointed his weapon at the man." That's why, I can't let you take her!"

"...(sighs) Whatever." The man starts walking towards Hero, leaning his Gunblade over his shoulder.

Hero charges over, and tries to land a hit on The man, but he dodges it with his blade, and knocks Hero back with a good hit.

Hero quickly gets to his feet and runs around the stranger, looking for a opening to attack. Fire began to form in the mans left hand, which caught Hero. He throws a fire blast towards Hero, sending him flying to then far side of the platform, knocking him out, and causing him to drop Caliburn in the process.

"(sighs) That takes care of that." The man said, as his Gunblade returned to it's pistol form.

?:" Hey, why are you fighting a couple of school kids, Squall?"

Squall turns around and sees a young girl with short, black hair and a metal headband with two green tassels. She wore a yellow scarf, a green tube top with two blue belts holding it up, tan shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, finger-less gloves with black bands constricting the ends.

"Yuffie." Squall said.

Yuffie walked over to the unconscious woman." Hey, it looks like one of my shuriken's got her!" She bowed." Sorry for hurting you, Ninja Princess Kasumi!"

"You can feel sorry for her, once we get her back to the base."

"Got it!" Yuffie yelled, smiling. She then noticed to two unconscious Huntsmen-in training." What about them?"

"We could just leave them here?" Squall asked, sarcastically.

" _Squall?_ "

"...(sighs) Fine. You carry them. I got our little princess."

"What!? Aw come on!?"

Squall picked up Kasumi." Just do it, Yuffie."

"Ugh...fine."

Yuffie hoists Hero over her shoulder, and picks up his sword.

"And Yuffie?"

"Yeah, Squall?"

"...My name is Leon, not _Squall_." Squall walks off, carrying Kasumi.

Yuffie sighs." Whatever you say, _Leon_."

Yuffie walks after him, with Hero on her shoulder, and dragging Oliver by the leg. The shattered moon shines on them, leaving only their shadows.

* * *

 **And that's the first Dead Fantasy chapter!**

 **I know what your all about to say, that What's the point of this? Why are you disrespecting Monty's work? So on and so forth. Here's what I want to say about this, and my fanfic.**

 **I made this for two reasons. One, I already had this planned out since I started the fanfic. Two, this is also in memory of Monty Oum. I know a lot of you are going to rage against me about this, but I am serious. I would not joke around about any of this. I made this chapter, this entire fanfic series for my own reasons. But, I was also a huge fan of Monty's work, mostly RWBY, Dead Fantasy, and his hand in seasons 9 and forward in Red Vs Blue. I have a great respect for Oum, and I felt sad and heartbroken when I heard he died. I never intended to insult Monty's work with my fanfic, to all those who think that, I am sorry. I truly am. So, I made this as also to pay homage to Monty, not to insult him, or his legacy.**

 **This chapter is non-canon. However, you all can comment and vote on this. Should this chapter be canon, or non-canon. If this is canon, then this three part story arc will take place after The Badge and The Burden Arc, and before the Jaune Story Arc. If this is non-canon, then it will continue to hold no importance to the story.**

 **Now, to clear something else up. The entire HIRO series is definitely a RWBY Fanfic at its core. Dead Fantasy is a special part that I will be doing. Will I also bring in Red Vs Blue, that's a... very likely _possibility._**

 **Now, for the characters that were introduced in this chapter:**

 **Final Fantasy Characters:**

 **-Squall Leonhart:( _Final Fantasy VIII_ ) He is the main protagonist of FFVIII. The Squall that we see here is a mixture of his personality from _Kingdom Hearts_ and _Final Fantasy VIII._ There will be a story behind this in the future. I have 'RWBY-effected' the Gunblade. So, now the weapon can change from a pistol to well...a Gunblade.**

 **-Yuffie Kisaragi:( _Final Fantasy VII_ ) She is a playable character from FFVII. She is wearing her clothes from _Kingdom Hearts,_ But she retains her personality from _Final Fantasy VII._ Yuffie will be looked into more, as the Dead Fantasy story continues.**

 **Dead Or Alive Characters:**

 **-Kasumi:( _Dead Or Alive)_ She made her debut in the first DOA, and is the main protagonist of the _Dead Or Alive_ series. Kasumi is the only DOA character in this chapter, but more will appear later in the Dead Fantasy Storyline. Why was Yuffie and Squall chasing after her? Well, this is something that shall be answered...in the next DF chapter.**

 **And last, why are Squall and Yuffie in this? Well, I thought bringing in more characters from both series would liven the story up. The original characters of the Dead Fantasy series will appear in this, so don't worry.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Vote and decide if this should be canon, or non-canon. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	21. Chapter 11: The Badge and The Burden(PT2

**Chapter 11: The Badge and The Burden(PT2)**

* * *

Weiss, now back in her regular attire, readies her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage barely seen at. Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered, raising her fist.

Blake was waving a small flag saying 'RWBY'." Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss lowers her sword and looking over at her ' _leader_ '." Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, um...Sorry..." Ruby said, looking sheepish.

"Good luck, Miss Schnee!" Ilivane said from the third row."

"You, be silent!" Weiss yelled at him.

"Allllright!" Port, next to the cage, pulling out his axe." Let the match... _begin_!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, Which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaser to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting _that_ , were you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port said.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby continued cheering.

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do with out your weapon?" Port commented.

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out to her." Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-

Weiss turns to Ruby." Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby is hurt by Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are _indeed_ in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port congratulates her, as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown." I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune said, watching her leave.

The remaining members of team RWBY look at each other with the same question.

* * *

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.

"Weiss!"

Weiss turns around." What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've ben so far is a nuisance!"

"(scoffs)What did I do?"

"That's just it-you've done _nothing_ to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by _you_. I've studied _and_ trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss turns her back to Ruby, trying to reach out but dropping her hand with the following words." Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss walks away, as Ruby looks dejected.

"I..." Ruby reaches out to her, but puts her hand down. She looks down in shame." What if he did make a mistake..."

* * *

 **( _Flashback_ )**

Roman Torchwick and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop _From Dust Till Dawn_. Roman and his henchmen enter the shop.

The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display, as Roman approaches the elderly shopkeeper.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Roman asked, flicking his cigar.

One of the henchmen points his gun at the shopkeeper.

"P-please! Just take the Lien and leave!" The shopkeeper said, raising his hands.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money. Roman turns to the henchmen." Grab the Dust."

A henchmen opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls. The henchmen places another open case on display to the shopkeeper." Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another henchmen goes for another tube, he hears the muted _This Will be the Day_ song from the direction of a young girl wearing a red cloak in the corner of the shop, reading a weapons magazine.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." Henchmen 2 said, pointing his sword at her back. The girl didn't respond." Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

He goes over to her and turns her around, dropping the hood to reveal a surprised Ruby, wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them.

"Yes?" Ruby asked, doing so.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you... robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Ooohhh..."

Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hiyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchmen flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle Ruby.

"Freeze!" He said, raising his gun at her.

Outside the shop, Ruby and the henchmen come crashing through the window. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

"Okayyy..." Roman turns to his remaining henchmen." Get her!"

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman said, to Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard." Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." He raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid."...I'm afraid this is where we part ways.

Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

"You okay if I go after him?" Ruby asked the on looking shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper gives a short " Uh huh", and Ruby sets off.

Roman makes it to the roof, with Ruby high-flying again and landing right behind him.

"Hey!"

"Persistent..." Roman said, stopping at the edge.

Ruby readies to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside.

He turns around and holds up a red Dust gem." End of the line, Red."

He throws it out at her feet and fires at her, resulting in a large explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman stops laughing when he see something on the roof." Huh?"

A woman in a purple cape stood in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!"

The woman gets up and heads towards the back as Roman takes the controls.

Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

"The hell...?"

With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.

The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda, The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand.

Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft, The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.

Ruby looks at Glynda." You're a Huntress!" She puts on a pleading, awe-stricken face." Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

Ruby's amazed face soon turns into one of shame as Glynda, with a tablet computer, paces around the table Ruby is seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda said.

"They started it!"

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... with a pat on the back..." She notices Ruby's smile."... And a slap on the wrist." Glynda demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby avoids as she gives out an _'Eeek!'._ " But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose..." The man leaned in to look at her face." You... have silver eyes."

"Uh, um..."

"So! Where did you learn to do _this_?" He gestures with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting.

"S-Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see..."

He puts the cookies on the tablet in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

"Oh! That's my uncle!" Ruby said, mumbling through her full mouth. She swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed." Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like-Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises.

"So I've noticed." He places his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby." And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" She begins to talk faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing." You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress' cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" Ruby giggles." I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh** , you know!" She flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile.

Glynda and Ozpin study her.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello." Ozpin said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin exchanges a glance with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a ' _Hmmph'_ before he turns back to Ruby." Well, okay."

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Hero:" Ruby?"

* * *

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

Ruby snaps out of her flashback, and turns to see Hero." Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh...Y-Yeah..."

Hero looked at her closely." Are you sure?"

"...Do you think...It was a mistake? Me, being the leader of Team RWBY?"

Hero looks at her."...Nope."

* * *

 **(Balcony.)**

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Professor Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.

"Professor Port!" Weiss said, approaching him.

He turns to look at her." Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do i owe this _fine_ pleasure?"

"I...I enjoyed your lecture!"

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you."

"You really think so?" Weiss said, smiling.

"Most surely!" He notices Weiss' small frown and lack of eye contact." Hmm...Something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir...?"

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

"Well...I-I think i should have been the leader of team RWBY!"

Port is silent for a moment until he speaks." That's preposterous!"

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked Hero.

"Ruby...It's only been one day. I'm just like you, i'm also questioning why i was made the leader of team HIRO, but i think you make a great leader." He looked at her closely, still seeing her a little unconvinced, he finally thought of something." Hey, follow me! There's something i want to show you!"

Ruby looked at him in confusion, but followed him. The two leave, not knowing that Ozpin was watching them, smiling, he leaves.

* * *

"Excuse me?!" Weiss said, now getting angry.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never _once_ led me astray!" Port told her.

"So, you would just _blindly_ accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional i am?"

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

"How _dare_ you!" Weiss was seething now.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting _exactly_ what she wanted."

"That's not _remotely_ true!" She said, crossing her arms, looking defiant. Under the teacher's gaze, she reluctantly relents." Well...not _entirely_ true.

* * *

 **(Team HIRO's room.)**

Hero took Ruby back to his dorm room and showed her the inside." What do you think?" He asked her.

"Nice! You guys really got room decorated." She then saw their beds." Ah! You made bunk beds, too?!"

"Well... yeah." Hero said, embarrassed." I thought it was a cool idea."

"That's awesome! We have bunk beds in our room as well!"

"Hehehe...I suggested the idea to the guys, and they liked it, so we worked on the beds all morning."

Riku's bed was normal, but only his Katana was mounted on the wall, next to it. Ilivane's bed was on the right, with several history and strategy books on a small night stand. Oliver's was above Ilivane's, it had a poster on the wall entitled: 'GRAY VS YELLOW' on the wall, with a guitar on his bed. Hero's bed was above Riku's, His bed was also normal, and there was his Blue Wave, also on a wall stand. Both beds were screwed together.

"You guys look a little more organized than us."

"Hehehe...There was always a saying my master said. He always said:'Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give _others_ to follow you?' I think it was something like that."

Ruby takes the words to thought, then smiles at Hero.

* * *

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Port tells Weiss, as she finally calms down and looks at him again." So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you _do_. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best _leader_ , but the best _person_ you can be.

Weiss smiles a little at the words of wisdom.

* * *

"I guess...What i'm trying to say is that...We are the leaders of our teams, It's a hard responsibility, but i think we can get through it!" Hero said to her.

"Yeah!" The two share a smile." Well...gotta go!" She turns and heads for the door." Thanks for the advice!" She leaves.

As soon as she leaves, Hero becomes sad, and sits down."(sighs)Practice what you preach, Hero..."

Ruby goes to the balcony where Port is walking away from Weiss and smiles a little at her partner.

* * *

The full moon shines over the green lights of Beacon, and in the room of team RWBY, the door opens and Weiss comes in. Blake is sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed and snoring, and when Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent, she finds the occupant with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's determination, clears her throat and gently shakes the other girl awake, who takes a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise'.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then i fell asleep! I'm sorry..." Ruby tried to explain in a hurry.

Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug.

Weiss lowers her hand." How do you take your coffee?"

"I...I don't..."

"Answer the question!" Weiss asked, getting irritated.

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!"

"(sighs)Don't move." She dunks under to her own bed and comes up a moment later with a fresh cup, offering it to Ruby." Here."

"Um...Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss smiles, then looks apologetic." Ruby, i think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Ruby smiles appreciatively." Just know that i am going to be the best teammate you'll _ever_ have!" They share a smile." Good luck studying!" She ducks under again, and her voice comes from the doorway this time." Hey, Ruby?"

"Uh-huh?"

Weiss stands in the door with her hand on the knob." I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." She starts to close the door.

Ruby, grinning at the progress with her friend, goes back to her notes.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! This arc was short, and it mostly centered on Ruby and Weiss, but the story must go on!**

 **So, as you all can see, I added the origin of how Ruby meet Ozpin, and how she ended up becoming a student at Beacon. You all may say that it may be pointless, just like the trailers, however, this is a story I had to put in, because it is important to Ruby's story.**

 **Next Arc is one that a lot of fans really don't like. But like i said, the story must go on!**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	22. Dead Fantasy: Chapter 2

**Dead Fantasy**

 **Chapter 2: Caught In The Middle**

* * *

 **(Vale.)**

Ilivane and Riku walk through the empty streets of Vale, searching for their teammates.

"(sighs) This is going to take all night. Why can't we just wait for them to come back?" Riku asked.

"Honestly, I'm really not concerned about Hero and Oliver. However, they have my _Last Crusade_ , and I want it now."

"Ugh..."

What the two don't know, is that someone is walking behind them, rolling a bicycle.

"Still, I am worried about little Hero."

"I don't understand why you sent him to go get your stupid book. You could have sent Oliver. Better idea, you could have gotten it yourself."

"I had to help Jaune and Nora with their schoolwork, since they've been having trouble in class."

"Pyrrha and Ren could have helped them do it."

"They had to take care other matters."

"Sure." Riku said, as the two continued walking. He began to look around." You know, Vale seems a lot more peaceful at night. It's quiet, and calm...I like that." He smiles.

"Yes, that is true." Ilivane said, also smiling." However, if your alone, Vale can be quite the scary place at night. Don't you agree, _Riku?_ "

"I will admit, it is a little creepy." Riku walked on ahead of Ilivane." What about you? Are you scared, Ilivane?"

"Who? Me? Of course not. I'm not scared." As Ilivane says this, the person who was behind them, taps Ilivane's shoulder, causing him to jump up and scream like a little girl." AAAHHHHH!" He lands on Riku, holding onto him for dear life.

"Argh! What the heck are you doing!?" Riku yelled, trying to get his teammate off him." Get off me!"

?:" Excuse me? Can you help me? I-I'm a little lost.

The two stop struggling, and turn to see a woman with blue eyes, and shoulder-length brunette hair, which is styled with long straight-bangs and a front fringe, normally pushed back with a pink headband. She wore a pair of jeans, a tank-top(with the emblem in the shape of an eagle with fanned-out wings), and a denim jacket, complete with proactive fighter's gloves. The woman smiled at them.

* * *

 **(Inn)**

Hero awakens to find himself in a room, laying in a bed. He slowly sits up, and looks around. The room had three beds inside it, each located at a different corner of the room. The woman that he encountered earlier was lying in another bed, still unconscious.

Oliver:" Hey! Your awake!"

Oliver walked in through a door on the side of Hero's bed.

"Oliver...Where are we?" Hero asked.

"Just some Inn. Don't worry, we're still in Vale." Oliver said, smiling.

"Oh..." He looked over at the woman." Is...she okay?"

"Who? Her? I don't know. When I woke up, she was already lying in the bed."

"I wonder who she is?"

"Don't know. But hey, you gotta admit, she does look kinda hot." Oliver said, smirking.

"Really, Oliver?" Hero said, giving his friend a disappointed look.

The sound of the door opens, and the two look to see Yuffie walk in.

"Morning!" She said, waving to them.

"...It's nighttime." Hero said.

"Oh...Evening!"

"Huh?"

"Hey, are you the one who brought us here?" Oliver asked.

"Yep! It was all me!" Yuffie declared.

"Um...Who are you?" Hero asked, tilting his head.

Yuffie smiled." Well, I'm glad you asked!" She jumped on top of a small table." _I_ am the champion of the earth and the sky! _I_ am the conquer of evil! The single white rose of Remnant!" She spins around, and then stops, posing." _Yuffie Kisaragi!_ Feast your eyes, on-Whoa!" The table began to shake, as Yuffie tried to keep her balance, sadly, she falls over and hits the ground, head first. She begins to clutch her head, as she cries out in pain." Ow!"

Squall walks in and sees the young girl rolling around the ground. He looks up at Hero and Oliver." About time you two woke up."

"Hey! Aren't you a little least _concerned_!?" Yuffie said, glaring at Squall.

"...Oh, Yuffie. How's your head?"

Yuffie jumped up and got in front of him." Can you at least _pretend_ to be sympathetic?"

"Sure..."

Oliver:" Hey!"

The two look over, to see Oliver activating his gauntlets.

"What are doing?" Squall asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Getting payback!" Oliver yelled, getting into a fighting stance." You may have beat me in the first round, but now it's time for round two! Let's go!"

"Give it a rest, kid..."

"What did you say!?" Oliver was about to attack him, when Hero held him back.

"Calm down, Oliver! I don't think their our enemies!" Hero said, struggling to hold him.

"What!? What are you talking about?"

"Hey, the kids telling the truth." Yuffie said, causing the two to stop, and look at her." We're not bad guys. We're good guys!"

"Huh?" Oliver said." What are you going on about? Who are you people, anyway?"

"Simple!" Yuffie jumped next to Squall, and held his arm, much to his dismay." We're the VGC!"

"The what?" Oliver asked, as he and Hero looked at the two, confused.

Yuffie lets go off Squall's arm, and starts walking around." The Vale Guardian Committee! We protect the city, while the Huntsmen and Huntresses are off fighting Grimm and going on missions!"

"So basically, your backup fighters, right?"

"Yep!" Yuffie said, smiling until she thought fully on what Oliver said." Hey!" She ran up to him, glaring, while Oliver was smirking." We're the best fighters in Vale!"

"Yeah right! So why are you guys stuck in the city, and not fighting at the Academy, huh?"

"I...W-Well... T-This is an important job! Handed to us, by Professor Ozpin himself!"

"Professor Ozpin?" Hero asked.

"Yep! He gave us the job of protecting the city!"

"Even though, some of us didn't want the job." Squall said, picking up Caliburn, which was leaning against the wall." Still, I guess beggars can't be choosers." He tosses at Hero, who barely catches it.

"Why don't you start making sense! What the hell is going on here!?" Oliver yelled.

* * *

 **(Vale: Inn)**

Riku, Ilivane, and the young woman were in a room. The woman was sitting on the only bed in the room, while Riku and Ilivane were standing in front of her.

"First...I think I should tell you guys my name. It's Hitomi." The woman said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Hitomi. My name is Ilivane." He said, bowing." The mean looking one standing next to me, his name is Riku."

Riku gives Ilivane an annoyed side glance, before giving Hitomi a nod.

"Anyway, you said you needed help, correct?"

"Yes. I was hoping you both could help me." Hitomi looked at them closely." You two are Huntsmen, right?"

"Huntsmen-in training." Riku said." Now, can you just get to what's troubling you?"

"Okay. So, you know there are many more lands, capitals outside of this city and the other three kingdoms, right?"

"Yes. However, these lands are not seen on the world map. So, many people don't know about them." Ilivane said." Some even believe they were supposed to be a secret."

"They've been secret, because they've never had contact with the four kingdoms. Until now." Hitomi looked down." And its all because of Victor Donavon."

* * *

"Victor Donavon?" Oliver asked.

"He's the head of a evil corporation called DOATEC." Yuffie said.

"DOATEC?" Hero asked, also confused.

"It's a company that has been involved in some real shady business." Squall said.

"What type of shady business?" Oliver asked.

"If I told you...you wouldn't believe it." Squall said, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, have you guys ever heard of the Mugen-Tenshin?"

* * *

"Mugen-Tenshin?" Riku said.

"There a ninja clan." Hitomi said.

"Ninjas!?" Ilivane asked, surprised." You mean from the movies?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"I've heard of them..." Riku said." They were a ninja clan that was rumored to have died out during the Great War. Are you telling me, that they still exist?"

"Yeah. And, I'm looking for one of them." Hitomi looked at them, seriously." Her name is Kasumi. And, I've heard rumors that she's here, in Vale."

* * *

"So, she's Kasumi." Oliver said, looking over at the unconscious woman.

"Yeah! She's a ninja! A kunoichi! Just like me!" Yuffie said, prideful.

"You? A ninja? Yeah right."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"No offense, kid. But, you don't look like a real ninja to me." Oliver said, annoyed.

"For your information, I am a ninja!" Yuffie jumped up on the bed." A very skillful kunoichi at that!"

"Whatever." Oliver looked away.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!?"

Hero and Squall watched, as the young Huntsmen and Kunoichi began to argue amongst themselves.

"So..." Hero looked up at Squall." Why were you two chasing her?"

Yuffie stopped arguing with Oliver, and jumped off the bed." Yeah, about that. You see, we got some info from a friend of ours downtown, that a woman dressed in weird clothing has been seen jumping around the city at night." Yuffie walks over to Squall." That, and we got a job from one of our informants about a missing princess from a ninja clan. So, we put two and two together, and found out that the weird looking woman, was the person we were looking for."

"But, why were you chasing her?"

"Oh, well we tried to approach her carefully, but she thought we were trying to attack her, so she ran."

"Heck, even I would run from a bunch of weirdo's like you two." Oliver said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Yuffie yelled.

As the two began to argue again, Hero then hears the woman groan, and turns to see her wake up. She looks around the room.

"W-Where am I..." Kasumi said.

"Ah! Everyone! Kasumi's awake!" Hero yelled, getting their attention.

Kasumi then centers her eyes on Hero and the others, and sits up quickly, fear shown in her eyes.

"Hey there, princess!" Yuffie said, walking to her." Sorry for knocking you out, like that!"

Kasumi didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Hero asked, walking over to her." You seem scared?"

Kasumi still didn't respond.

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. I promise." He held out his hand to her." My name is Hero."

Kasumi only stared at him.

"Um..."

"You don't think she's afraid of us, do you?" Yuffie asked Squall.

"Well, you _did_ hit her with a tranquilizing shuriken." Squall said." Honestly, I can understand why she's afraid of you."

"Watch it." Yuffie glared at him.

"Well, he's got a point there." Oliver said, earning an elbow punch to the stomach from Yuffie.

"Anyway, keep her here." Squall said, walking to the door on the right." I'm heading out. I'll be back with Cid and Aerith. Make sure she stays here, got it Yuffie?"

"Yes sir!" Yuffie said, playfully saluting him.

"Same goes for you two." Squall said, looking at Hero and Oliver." Once this is all cleared up, we'll take you both back to your Academy."

"Yes sir." Hero said, nodding.

Squall nodded. He placed his hand on the doorknob, until...

Yuffie:" Hey! What are you doing!?"

Squall quickly turns, to see Kasumi charge at him with a kunai. He pulls out his pistol, and quickly activates its gunblade mode, swiping the kunai from Kasumi's hand. She jumps back, and goes for her dagger.

"Wait! We're not your enemies!" Hero said, trying to calm her down.

Kasumi looked around frantically, and saw the door behind her. She quickly runs for the door.

"Hey, wait!" Squall yelled, running after her.

* * *

"Well, since we're here, we might as well help out." Ilivane said, walking to the door." So, why don't we start at-"

Before Ilivane could open the door, it shoots open, slamming him into the wall. Kasumi runs in, and hurries past Hitomi, who was shocked by her sudden appearance.

"Kasumi!" Hitomi called out to her.

Kasumi stops running, and quickly turns to see the female brunette.

"H-Hitomi!?" She said, surprised." What are you doing here!?"

Riku watched the whole scene play out, as Squall came running in.

"Hey! W-We're not trying to hurt you!" Squall said." Calm down!"

Kasumi glared at him, and leaps onto the wall running around the room. She jumps from the wall, and kicks Squall, sending him flying out the window. Kasumi then jumps out the same window she sent Squall flying out of, and lands on the ground from the second floor of the inn.

Squall struggles to get up, as Kasumi quickly runs away.

"W-Wait!"

Yuffie jumps down, and lands on Squall's back, inflicting more pain on him.

"Don't worry, Squall! I'll go get her!" She said, running after the kunoichi.

"Yuffie..." Squall reach out to her, only to feel more pain, as Hitomi lands on his back, and chases after the two.

"Kasumi! Come back!" Hitomi yelled.

* * *

"Well, that was very anti-climactic." Riku said, walking over to the door, Ilivane was hit by.

Hero:" Kasumi!"

Hero ran into the room, and saw Riku, who was also surprised by his appearance.

"Riku?" Hero said, surprised.

"Hero!?"

Oliver ran in, and also saw Riku, as Ilivane crawled out from behind the door.

"Riku? Ilivane?" Oliver said.

Ilivane held out his hand, shaking in pain." Hey guys...Do you have my _Last Crusade_...?"

Kasumi, Yuffie, and Hitomi run down the street, passing by a woman with emerald green eyes, and long light brown hair, plaited with a pink ribbon. She wore a blue and white dress with a red camisole underneath and white wedge sandals with pink straps. The woman looks in the direction, the three young girls were running in.

"Was that...Yuffie?" She said.

* * *

 **And that's another Dead Fantasy chapter! So, we have some development on the characters.**

 **As you all can see, I had to find a way to incorporate the Final Fantasy and Dead Or Alive characters into the world of RWBY. So, this was my answer.**

 **Now, on to the new things that were introduced in this chapter:**

 **Final Fantasy Side:**

 **Aerith Gainsborough:( _Final Fantasy VII_ )- She is the main female protagonist of _Final Fantasy VII._ For those who have played the game Aerith is from, you all know what happens to her, I dare not spoil it, but it truly is sad. Here, she appears in her _Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_ attire. Aerith is also a member of the Vale Guardian Committee.**

 **Cid Highwind:( _Final Fantasy Series)-_ He is a prominent character of the _Final Fantasy Series._ However, the most well known Cid in the series, is the one from _FFVII._ Here, he is also a member of the Vale Guardian Committee.**

 **Wutai:( _Final Fantasy VII)_ \- It is Yuffie's home village in _Final Fantasy VII._ There, she was trained to be a ninja by her father.**

 **Dead Or Alive Side:**

 **Hitomi:( _Dead Or Alive 3_ )- She made her debut in _Dead Or Alive 3._ Hitomi is a young girl who practices regular martial arts. She has arrived in Vale, looking for Kasumi.**

 **Victor Donavon:( _Dead Or Alive)-_ He is the main antagonist of the _Dead Or Alive Series._ He secretly works behind the scenes of every DOA Tournament.**

 **DOATEC( _Dead Or Alive Series)-_ It is the corporation that holds the Dead Or Alive Tournaments.**

 **Mugen-Tenshin( _Dead Or Alive Series_ )- It is the ninja clan that Kasumi, and several other characters of the series originate from.**

 **Last, the Vale Guardian Committee. This is a committee created by Ozpin to keep watch over the city of Vale. These are the following members:**

 **-Squall Leonhart  
-Yuffie Kisaragi  
** **-Aerith Gainsborough  
-Cid Highwind**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	23. Dead Fantasy: Chapter 3

**Dead Fantasy**

 **Chapter 3: The Alliance**

* * *

 **(Workshop)**

In a workshop, filled with many unfinished devices and even an in-development airship. In the room, a man sits back on a green couch. He had blonde hair, wearing goggles that covered his eyes. He wore a navy blue jacket over a dark shirt with dark green pants, followed by his leather gloves and boots. He also wore a white pilot's scarf that covers most of his shirt.

His sleep was interrupted by the sound of his scroll ringing from the desk, that was next to the couch. The man wakes up and reaches for his scroll. He looks at it closely, and takes off his goggles, seeing Glynda's name on the caller ID.

"Ugh..." He answers the call." What do you want, Glynda?" The man asked.

Glynda:"(Via Scroll) _Professor Ozpin and I, have been waiting at the docks, for the last **three hours**. So, my question is: **Where are you!?** "_

"Argh...Get off my back, Glynda. I've been sleepin'."

Glynda:" _Sleeping? You and the others were supposed to bring the Ninja Princess to Beacon!"_

"Don't worry, Glynda. I sent Squall and Yuffie to go get her."

Glynda:" _You sent **Yuffie!?** "_

"Yeah. What's the problem?"

Glynda:" _I can understand why you sent Mr. Leonhart. However, I am wondering, why did you send Miss Kisaragi?"_

"Look, I couldn't send Aerith, because I already sent her out to get some groceries!"

Glynda:"(sighs)... _No matter. Just make sure Miss Kasumi gets to Beacon. That is all, Mr. Highwind."_ (She ends the call.)

"Just great..." Cid ends the call, and dials Squall's scroll number.

After a few seconds, Squall finally answers.

Squall:" _Yeah?"_

"Squall! Where the hell are you idiots!?"

Squall:" _Well, we found the ninja girl. But, we kinda ran into a problem..."_

"And what _kinda_ _problem_ is that!?"

Squall:" _We had her...but she ran away from us..."_

"Son of...Argh!" Cid gets up from the couch, and grabs a small dagger from the desk." Where is she, now?"

Squall:" _She must be heading for the pavilion. Yuffie is chasing after her."_

"Alright! I'm on my way! I'll meet you there!" Cid yelled, and hung up on Squall. He walks out the door.

* * *

 **(Vale)**

Team HIRO ran through the streets of Vale, searching for Kasumi, Yuffie, and Hitomi.

"So, you guys were on your way back to the academy before you saw Kasumi, right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah! It was really shocking, seeing her come falling out of the sky, and hitting the pavilion like that." Hero said, as the four ran past a stop light.

"Well, I'm just glad you two are okay." Ilivane said, smiling." Now Oliver...Do you have my _Last Crusade_?"

"Oh, your dumb book? I think i put it in my backpack...which I left back at the Inn..." Oliver said, as he slowly realized this.

"Oh _joy._.."

"Hey, don't worry. We'll go get it, after we stop these crazy chicks from killing each other."

"That brings me to my second question: Why are we chasing them?" Riku asked." We found you guys. All we need to do now is get the book, and go home."

"That is true. But, I want to make sure nothing bad happens to Yuffie, Kasumi, and Hitomi." Hero said, running on ahead." We have to stop them!"

The three look at each other, as they continue to follow their leader.

* * *

Kasumi runs out towards the pavilion, and jumps on to it. She tries to leap towards another building, but is stopped by three shuriken's landing in front of her.

Yuffie:" Give up, princess!"

Kasumi sharply turns her head, to see Yuffie standing on the roof of a nearby building. She leaps from the building onto the pavilion.

"It's time to stop running." Yuffie said, walking towards her.

"Stay back!" Kasumi said, pulling out her Wakizashi." I know Donavon sent you to come after me! I won't go back!"

"Whoa! Who said I was working for Victor Donavon!? I'm just here to help you." Yuffie held her hands out.

"You want to help me? Prove it. Drop your weapon."

"My weapon?"

"Do it, now!"

"Okay, okay..." Yuffie removes her sword from her waist, and holds it up." I'm dropping my weapon, righ-"

Hitomi:" Kasumi, look out!"

Hitomi kicks Yuffie from behind, sending her flying to the far end of the pavilion.

"Hitomi!"

"Kasumi, run!" Hitomi yelled.

Kasumi nodded, and tried to run away. However, Yuffie appears in a smoke cloud, and kicks Kasumi back.

"That's it...I've tried to play nice, but now..." Yuffie glared at the two." I'm gonna play rough! Your coming with me, even if I have to drag you!" She got into a fighting stance.

Kasumi slowly gets up, as Hitomi charges at Yuffie.

"You leave Kasumi alone!"

"Hitomi!" Kasumi reached out to her.

Hitomi launches a kick at Yuffie, only for the young kunoichi to block it with her sword. Yuffie counters by swiping at her, only for Hitomi to duck and punch Yuffie in the stomach. She then sent the kunoichi flying, with a uppercut. Yuffie regains herself, and lands back on her feet, before she flips a switch, turning her sword into a 4-Point Shuriken. She charges at Hitomi, and begins to slash away at her, with Hitomi barely dodging each swipe. Kasumi jumps in and tries to attack Yuffie from behind, but she dodges the would be blow, and flips over her.

Hero and the guys arrive and see the girls fighting.

"Yuffie! Hitomi! Please, stop fighting!" Hero yelled out.

"Oh dear, this isn't good." Ilivane said, looking concerned.

"What are you guys talking about? This is freaking awesome!" Oliver cheered." Three way _chick fight_!"

Yuffie jumps back, and takes a yellow Dust crystal out of her pouch, as she inserts it into her weapon. causing it to be engulf in lightning. She leaps into the air, and throws the shuriken at Hitomi, who jumps over it. However, the shuriken stops, and comes flying at Hitomi from behind, only for Kasumi to use Wakizashi to hold it back, while getting electrocuted herself.

"AAAHHH!" Kasumi screamed out in pain. She manages to grab the shuriken, and throws it back at Yuffie, who catches it.

"Are you okay, Kasumi?" Hitomi asked, concerned.

"I'm...fine." Kasumi said, slowly getting up." I can still fight."

"Good." Hitomi tighten her fighting gloves." So can I!"

Kasumi nods, and readies her Wakizashi. The two charge at Yuffie, with Hitomi leaping at her with a long kick, while Kasumi disappears in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Yuffie jumps back, missing the kick, only for Kasumi to appear behind her, and elbows the young kunoichi in the back, sending her back to Hitomi, who lands three hits on Yuffie. Hitomi then kicks her back to Kasumi, who lands three kicks on Yuffie, sending her back to Hitomi, who hits her with a strong punch to the stomach. Yuffie is blown away by Hitomi's attack, landing on the other side of the pavilion.

"Yuffie!" Hero yelled.

Yuffie slowly gets up, but stumbles over. She looks up and sees Kasumi and Hitomi standing ready to continue fighting.

"Aw man..." She said.

Yuffie jumps up, and inserts two more Dust crystals into her shuriken, now engulfing it in fire and water. She jumps at the two, and throws it at them. Kasumi and Hitomi jump out of the way, only for the shuriken to hit the floor, causing it to freeze the area around them. Yuffie lands on her feet, and kicks Kasumi in the back, and punches Hitomi in the face, both who are struggling on the ice. Yuffie jumps back and pulls her shuriken from the ground.

"Pretty neat trick, huh?" Yuffie said, smiling at Kasumi and Hitomi.

"Not really!" Hitomi said, charging at her.

"Guys, we gotta stop this!" Hero yelled.

"I got it!" Oliver said, as he jumps onto the pavilion, and runs towards Hitomi, getting in her way. Oliver activates his gauntlets and greaves.

"Move!"

"Sorry, beautiful. But I was told to stop this fight, and that's exactly what i'm going to do!"

"I said, move!"

Hitomi charges in and launches multiple punches and kicks, only for Oliver to dodge all of her attacks, and counter with a punch to the stomach, pushing her back.

"You...You know martial arts!?" Hitomi said, surprised." You uses the Kyokushin fighting style!"

"Yep! Learned it from my brother!...also from my mom."

Hitomi growls, as he dashes over to her, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks on Hitomi. She dodges each punch and kick, and counters with upper-kick that launches Oliver into the air, and kicks him down. Oliver jumps back up, and dashes towards her, hitting Hitomi with a uppercut, that sends her flying back. He runs after Hitomi, who regains her footing, only for Oliver to roundhouse kick her. However, Hitomi grabs his leg, and slams him into the ground.

"Oliver!" Hero said.

Squall: Yuffie!"

Hero, Ilivane, and Riku looked to see Squall run up to them. Yuffie stops fighting, and looks over to see him.

"Squall!" Yuffie yelled out." Get up here, and help me kick their asses!"

"Squall! You have to stop them!" Hero yelled.

"Huff...Huff...Y-Yuffie...why are you fighting her!?" Squall asked, out of breath from all the running.

"Hey! They started it!"

Squall jumped onto the Pavilion, and stood between the three females.

"Okay, ladies. Enough fighting." He looks over at Kasumi, who is still gripping Wakizashi tightly." Kasumi...We are not your enemies."

"Your lying! I know...I know Donovan sent you all to come after me! I won't go back to DOATEC!" Kasumi yelled.

"How many times do we have to tell you!" Yuffie yelled, walking up to Squall's side." We don't work for Victor Donovan!"

"Lies! I'm sick of the lying!" Kasumi charges at the two." Just leave me alone!"

"Kasumi!" Hero yelled out. He jumps onto the pavilion, and starts running towards them.

"Hero!" Ilivane called out, as he and Riku quickly chased after him.

"Kasumi! Don't!" Hitomi yelled out, letting go of Oliver, as she runs to her.

"Hey!" Oliver quickly gets up, and chases after her.

Suddenly...a spear comes flying down, and hits the ground between Squall and Kasumi, stopping her, Hero, and the others.

"Whoa!" Yuffie said, surprised."...Hey. Isn't that-"

Cid:" YAHOOO!"

Everyone looks up, to see Cid falling from the sky. He lands on his feet, and pulls the spear out from the ground.

"C-Cid!?" Squall said, shocked and afraid.

"Oh boy..." Yuffie said, reverting her weapon back into its base form, putting it away.

Cid slowly turns to face the two." Squall?"

"Y-Yeah-"

Cid gives him a painful headbutt, causing Squall to kneel down in pain." What the hell are you brats doing!?"

"Ow!" Squall said, rubbing his forehead." That hurt! You do know, I have a _ **f**king scar**_ that still hurts, right!?"

"Glynda called, and said that she and Ozpin have been waiting at the docks for three hours! What the hell have you and Yuffie been doing all this time!?"

"Well...Squall and I were looking for Kasumi, but when we found her, she thought we were working for Victor Donovan and ran off. So, we chased after her, and I knocked her out with one of my shuriken's. But, we ran into these two students from Beacon Academy, and Squall knocked them out.-"

Oliver:" He got lucky!"

So, I had to carry them to a nearby Inn, and wait for them to wake up. And, once they did, we had to explain to them what was going on. Then, Kasumi woke up, and Squall told her that we aren't her enemies. But, that didn't stop her from kicking Squall out the window, and running away again. So, that's how we ended up here, and I was trying to bring her back, but she kept provoking me, so I had enough, and I attacked!" Yuffie said, as she explained what happened, with her voice becoming higher pitched and fast.

Cid looks at Yuffie for a few seconds, before turning to face Kasumi, who was glaring at him."...(sighs) Well, we got the ninja girl. Let's get her to Beacon, so we can go home."

"Wait! I never-" Kasumi yelled.

"Aerith! Patch up their wounds so we can head out!"

Aerith:" Yes sir."

Hero turns to see the woman with long light brown hair walk past him. The woman smiles, as she claps her hands, causing a green gust of wind to swirl around the three females, healing their wounds.

"All done." Aerith said, smiling.

"W-What!?" Hitomi yelled, checking herself." H-How did you do that!?"

"Healing wind..." Riku said, turing to face Ilivane." A healing Semblance?"

"It could very well be one." Ilivane said.

Kasumi looked at herself for a few seconds, before looking up at Aerith." W-What did you do!?"

"I just did what I was told." Aerith said, still smiling.

"I already said, that I'm not leaving with you peop-"

Before she could finish, Cid chops the back of her neck, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Kasumi!" Hero yelled, as he and Hitomi ran over to her.

"W-What the heck did you do that for, Cid!?" Yuffie asked, shocked by what her boss just did.

"Everyone, calm down!" Cid yelled." She's fine! This is the only way we can get her to Beacon!"

"Beacon?" Hero said, looking at Cid, confused.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Student Dorms)**

Kasumi awakens to find herself lying in a bed. She gets up, and looks around the room.

"W-Where am I...?"

Ozpin:" You are at Beacon Academy, Miss Kasumi."

Kasumi turns to see Ozpin come walking in through a door, holding his coffee mug.

"Good evening." Ozpin said, seating himself in a chair that was next to the bed." How do you feel?"

"I...I feel tired..." Kasumi said, looking down in shame.

"I understand, you've been running for so long, you have forgotten to take deep breath and rest."

"B-But I can't rest...I'm-"

"You are a runaway ninja, correct?"

Kasumi looked at Ozpin, surprised." H-How do you know that!?"

"I...have my ways of getting information, Miss Kasumi." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"W-Who are you...?"

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Ozpin. I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Headmaster...?"

"Yes. I am not working for Victor Donovan. Please, believe me Miss Kasumi."

"If that's true...Then why did you send those people after me?" Kasumi said, giving Ozpin a serious look.

"I never meant to cause you any trouble, ma'am. Our mission was to find you, and place you under our protection."

"By _who's_ order!?"

"...You're mother, Ayame."

Kasumi looked at Ozpin, shocked and surprised by what he said.

"M-My...Mother...?"

"Yes. I know that you are wanted by your Ninja Clan. The Mugen-Tenshin, correct?"

"Y-Yes..."

Ozpin checked his tablet, and pulled up a file on Kasumi." You ran away from your clan, hoping to enter a tournament for certain reasons. Since then, you have been branded a traitor by your village, and you have been in hiding for almost a year now." He turns off his tablet, and looks up at Kasumi." Why did you run away from your home, Miss Kasumi?"

Kasumi was silent for a few seconds, until she looked back at Ozpin.

"...Forgive me. You do not have to tell me your reasons." Ozpin stood up, and walked to the window." You're mother came to me one day, and explained your... _situation_. She asked me, that if I every saw you, or if we just so happen to be in the same area, that I place you under safe protection."

"...My mother...asked you to protect me?"

"Of course."

"Why...?"

"Because my dear, I am a Huntsmen. And, as a Huntsmen, it is my duty to protect those in need." Ozpin turned to Kasumi." You can trust me, Miss Kasumi."

"...What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, you have two options. The first option, is if you refuse my assistance, you can return to your life on the run, and we can move on with our every day lives. However, You let me help you...and I promise you, Miss Kasumi, I can give you a home. You won't have to run and hide anymore, fearing that the next day will be your last. I can help you, Miss Kasumi, but only if you let me."

Kasumi looks at Ozpin for a few seconds, before reluctantly nodding.

"Good." Ozpin turned to the door." You may come in, now."

Aerith walks in, and bows to the two.

"Hello there." Aerith said.

"Y-Your that woman from before...Kasumi said, confused.

"Ah, it seems you two have already met. This woman's name is Aeris."

" _Aerith_ , sir." She said, smiling.

"Oh...My mistake. This woman's name is Aerith. She is a member of the Vale Guardian Committee. Starting next week, you will be working alongside them.

"Working alongside...You mean, I'm going to become a member?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, you didn't expect for us to take you in, and have you lounge around and do nothing, right?" Aerith asked.

"N-No...I-"

"(giggles)...Sorry, I'm just playing around. It's your choice, if you want to join the Committee."

"Wait, I-I'll join..."

Aerith placed Wakizashi on the bed, near her leg.

"It's your choice." Aerith said, smiling at her. She walks towards the door." Once you make your decision, come to our workshop. We'll gladly welcome you there."

Kasumi picked up her small blade, as Ozpin walked away.

"Well, it's been a very long night for all of us. I suggest you sleep on this, and give us your answer tomorrow morning." Ozpin and Aerith walk out the door. He turns back to face her." Goodnight." Ozpin closes the door.

Kasumi lies back down, and looks up at the ceiling, pondering the events that transpired tonight. She feels mostly guilty for jumping to the wrong conclusion, and attacking the people who were trying to help her.

"...I'm such a fool..." Kasumi said, turning and burying her face into the pillow.

A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door. Kasumi slowly turns to see the door open.

Hero comes walking in, causing Kasumi to sit up.

"Hello, ma'am..." Hero said, shyly.

"You're...the boy who was with that Wutai girl." Kasumi said." W-Why are you here?"

"Well...I just wanted to come by, and see how you were doing."

"Oh...Uh, can I ask for your name, please?"

"Oh! Um...My name is Hero! Hero Arthurus, ma'am!"

"Hero...that's a weird name. Who would name their son, Hero?"

"Hehehe...I don't know, really."

Kasumi giggles." It must be weird, with everyone questioning you about your name."

"I've...gotten used to it."

Kasumi's smile then turned into a frown, as she got out of her bed, and bowed.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble this evening!"

"A-Ah! P-Please don't apologize!" Hero said, holding his hands up.

Kasumi looks up at him." But...I jumped to the wrong conclusions, I never should have tried to attack you all."

"I-It's fine, Miss Kasumi!"

"Huh?"

"You...just thought we were trying to hurt you. It's okay."

"Oh..." Kasumi looked at her Wakizashi, then back at Hero." Um...Hero, was it?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"...N-Nothing. Is it alright for you to be here?"

"Well...I kinda sneaked in here...hehehe."

Kasumi smiled, and walked to him." Well, I don't want to get you in trouble. So, you should probably head back to your dorm."

"But, what about you?" Hero asked.

"I'll...still be here. I need to make a choice, and it may decide what I'll do next." Kasumi placed a hand on his head." And, once again, I'm sorry for everything."

Hero looked at her, and smiled." Alright, Miss Kasumi."

Hero nodded and walked to the door. Before he leaves, Hero turns to Kasumi.

"Um..."

"Hmm?"

"To be honest...I never thought you were a bad person." He smiled at her, and walked out.

Kasumi was surprised at first, but smiled. She walks to the window, and looks at her Wakizashi." Maybe..." She looks up at the shattered moon.

Outside, Hero walks away from Kasumi's room, not knowing that Aerith was hiding behind the corner, smiling.

* * *

 **(Vale)**

In the city of Vale, a blond haired man is riding his motorcycle through the empty streets. The moonlight shined down on his large sword, which was resting on his back. The man stopped the motorcycle, and checks his scroll. On it, was a map of Vale, and a red spot was located in the area where Beacon is.

"...Beacon Academy, huh?" The man said, putting his scroll away.

He restarts his motorcyle, and rides of into the city. The moon shines brightly over the city of Vale, while the sound of his motorcycle echo into the night.

* * *

 **And that's another Dead Fantasy chapter! This marks the conclusion to the first arc. And I will say...I am not happy with this chapter. Actually, this story arc had more talking than fighting, which for Dead Fantasy, it was more known for its fighting. However, this story arc served the purpose of bringing the Final Fantasy and Dead Or Alive characters into the world of RWBY. So basically, it defiantly serves as an Introduction Arc. But, I will promise this, the chapters will get better as we continue on.**

 **Now, for weapons. Here are the weapons that each side uses.**

 **Final Fantasy Side:**

 **Squall: Gunblade-** **The Gunblade is Squall's weapon in _FFVIII._ In Dead Fantasy, the first form of his weapon is a pistol(revolver) which he can use to shoot at people. He flips a switch, that transforms it into its Gunblade form.**

 **Yuffie: 4-Point Shuriken-** **It is the first weapon she uses in _FFVII._ The weapon comes off as a normal sword, that can evolve into a large shuriken.**

 **Aerith: Guard Stick-** **It is her first weapon from _FVII._ In the Dead Fantasy story, her weapon starts off as a simple rod, before she flips a switch that transforms it into a longer staff.**

 **Cid: Slash Lance(Spear)-** **It is his first weapon from FFVII. The weapon is shown as a small dagger at first, until he activates its second form, turning it into a spear.**

 **Dead Or Alive Side:**

 **Kasumi: Wakizashi-** **The dagger she always carries around with her in each _DOA_ game.**

 **Hitomi: Fighting Gloves-** **She mostly uses her martial arts to fight, so Hitomi uses Fighting Gloves to protect her hands.**

 **Now, on to characters introduced in this chapter:**

 **Ayame:( _Dead Or Alive Series)_ -** **She is Kasumi's mother, and a non-playable character in the _DOA_ series. She came to Ozpin, and asked him to look out for Kasumi, and keep her safe.**

 **Lastly, the blond haired man on the motorcycle, with the large sword on his back. I won't say anything, but if you played any of the _Final Fantasy_ games, you all should know who he is. I won't give it away.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_ **


	24. Chapter 12: Jaunedice

**Chapter 12: Jaunedice**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: Auditorium.)**

Cardin Winchester has his mace perched on his shoulder and Jaune, opposite of him, has Crocea Mors drawn, leaning on it as if exhausted. The two stood under a spotlight that was shining down on the stage.

Jaune glares at Cardin, who is laughing at his opponent's tiredness. Jaune gathers his strength and charges forward, swinging his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. He looks back, surprised, as Cardin swings his mace at Jaune, sending his shield-and himself flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune charges at Cardin, trying to attack, but he is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you _lose._ " Cardin said, smiling.

"Over my deaf-!"

Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda said. Cardin relents and walks away, as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet." Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the officials may call the match." She says this while Jaune is still lying in the floor in defeat, as Pyrrha watches him with a sad look. Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior, as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team." Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." Jaune said, quietly to himself.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away!" Glynda said, to the seated and standing students, such as: Yang, punching the air in anticipation; Weiss, shaking her fists with an excited smile; Ruby, shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly; Oliver, jumping up in joy and grabbing Hero in a headlock, who is chuckling nervously." It won't be long before students from other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing Vale!"

The bell rings, and the students begin to leave, while Pyrrha continues to frown, sadly. Jaune, still siting on the floor, hangs his head in shame.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Cafeteria.)**

"So! There we are, in the middle of the night..." Nora said, telling an unbelievable story to her audience...

Ren:" It was day."

"We were **surrounded** by Ursai..." Blake, was paying no attention as she was lost in her book. Riku was working on Shingi-To-Giri, while Oliver and Yang were hanging on Nora's every word, as she continued her story.

"They were Beowolves." Ren said, holding a coffee cup.

"Dozens of them!" Nora screams this as she stands at the table of Team HIRO, RWBY, and JNPR, where Weiss is ignoring Nora's story, and is filling her nails. Hero, Ruby, and Pyrrha are listening politely, Ilivane was reading a book called: ' _History of The Nights Kingdom'_ while twirling one of his daggers in another hand, and Jaune was messing with his food.

"Two of them."

"What happened next!?" Oliver asked, excitedly.

"But, they were no match...And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Hero looks over at a distant Jaune with concern. He then looked over at Ruby and Pyrrha, who were also concerned.

"(sighs)She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Pyrrha looks at her leader." Jaune? Are you okay?"

Jaune snaps out of his trance, and turns towards her." Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... **not** okay..." Hero said.

The others(besides Riku) stop their distractions and stare at him." Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha said.

"Who?" Cardin Winchester? Nah...He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a _bully_." Ruby told him.

"(scoffs) Oh, please! Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me."

* * *

Jaune is on his way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall. When the two pass, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him.

"Ah, come on!" Jaune said.

* * *

Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit.

"Come on...!" Jaune grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out.

* * *

Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices.

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."

Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune-standing between him and the only open locker in the room-and the cliché plays itself out as Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that.

"What? No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of her! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" Jaune screams out in help.

It's too late to protest wen the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky.

"Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!" Jaune screams from within the locker.

* * *

The others(once again, Riku is not paying attention) are totally focused on him now.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune said, attempting to laugh it off.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said to him.

"Ooooh!" Nora gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin." We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to _me_ ; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said.

They all look over to hear the sounds of laughing growing louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are rugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" She stops struggling and grimaces, as she says:" Please, stop..."

Cardin continues to laugh as he turns to his cronies." I told you it was real!"

"What a freak!" Russel said, still guffawing with his teammates.

Cardin finally relents, letting the girl stand up and run away. She hides her face from the watching table of the others.

"Atrocious." Pyrrha said, angered by this." I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one..." Blake said, staring daggers at the four.

"It must be hard being a Faunus." Yang said sadly, leaning her head on her hand.

Riku gets up from the table." Honestly...I think the Faunus deserve the hate they get."

"Riku!?" Pyrrha said, shocked like the others, by his words.

"It's the truth." Riku walks away from the table. Blake frowns, as she watches him leave.

Riku walks past Cardin, only to give him a quick glance. Suddenly...Cardin's wrist begins to bleed.

"Huh!? A-Argh! Cardin cried out in pain." AAAAH!"

His teammates begin to panic, while Hero and the others look in surprise and confusion.

Riku pulls out one of Ilivane's daggers, and throws it at him. Ilivane was still reading from his book, as he catches the dagger without even looking.

He walks past the rabbit girl, who is sitting at a table by herself.

"Hold your head up high..." Riku said, quietly as he walked past her.

"Huh?!" The girl turned to see that he was already gone.

"Uh...What just happened?" Oliver asked, in confusion.

"Oh, nothing at all." Ilivane said, still reading his book, leaving the others more confused.

Having gotten up from the table, Jaune looks back at his friends and sighs to himself before moving on with his tray table. What he doesn't realize, is that Cardin is watching his walk of shame with a angry glare.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! So, besides the Cardin and Jaune portion, not that much happened in this chapter. However, I promise we will get development in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	25. Chapter 13: Jaunedice (PT2)

**Chapter 13: Jaunedice (Pt2)**

* * *

 **(Beacon: Classroom)**

Jaune was asleep, resting his head in his hands while a constantly-zooming and first-talking Professor Bartholomew Oobleck is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, educating Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Riku, Ilivane, The rabbit girl: Velvet Scarlatina, and a leaned-back Cardin directly behind Jaune.

" _This_ is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" He zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk." Humankind was quite, quite _adamant_ about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk." Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively _recent_ events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk" Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students raise thei hands. Velvet, after a moment, does the same.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Takes another sip of his coffee." I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be turning point in the third year of the War?" A hand is raised." Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered.

"Precisely! _And_ , who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.

"Hey!" Jaune shot up.

The professor zooms over into Jaune's face." Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhh...The advantage...of the Faunus..." He looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer."...had over that guy's stuff..." He sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer." Uhh... **Binoculars!** "

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck(back at the front of the class) sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.

Oobleck zooms back behind his desk." Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier."

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha said, as Oobleck shakes his head.

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer! it's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Cardin growls at the correct response.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake said." His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." She turns to Cardin." Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure.

As Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched, Oobleck stops him." Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." When Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, zooming up to him." You _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He takes yet another sip of his coffee.

"Oohhhh..." Jaune shoulders slumping.

Oobleck zooms back to his desk." Now! Moving on!" He then notices someone raise their hand." Yes, Mr. Okamiden?"

"I have my own words on the battle at Fort Castle." Riku said.

"Ah! Further history! Please tell us!"

"In my opinion, the Faunus got lucky in the battle, if they attacked in the day, then Lagune and his men could have easily taken them out. And, I believe the Faunus could easily have been defeated, i mean they are _animals_ after all." Riku laid his head on his desk, as several Faunus students glared at him.

Oobleck looked at Riku with confusion, and then realized his students were becoming frustrated. Finally, someone raised their hand." Yes, Mr. Genega?"

"Professor, I have read in recent Remnant history books that there was something else that happened at Fort Castle, and they say this incident was what ended the war." Ilivane said, trying to get all the anger of the students off Riku.

"Ah! You are correct Mr. Genega! But, that is a lesson for another day!" Oobleck takes another sip of his coffee." Now! Let us move on!"

* * *

When the lesson ends, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren come out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." They look back inside as the after-class talk occurs to the two boys.

* * *

"Riku!" Ilivane yelled, catching up to his teammate in the hallway.

"What?" Riku asked, slowly turning to face him.

"What happened in there?"

"In _where_?"

"Doctor Oobleck's classroom?"

"Nothing happened. I just said my piece, nothing more." Riku said, turning away from Ilivane.

"Well, you're _piece_ angered half of the class."

"I don't care what they think!" Riku yelled, turning sharply at his friend." And honestly...I don't care what _you_ think, either."

Ilivane was surprised by this at first, but regained himself."...Very well." He walks past him." I'll see back at the dorm."

Riku holds his head down in shame, as Ilivane walks off.

Velvet, who was hiding behind the corner, walks towards Riku.

"U-Um...E-Excuse me?" Velvet said, shyly.

"Huh?" Riku looked up, and turned to see her." Oh...it's you."

"Uh..." Velvet looked away, as her bunny ears fall down." I-I wanted..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I...Just wanted to ask...why did you help me that day...?"

Riku looked at her for a few seconds."...I didn't do anything to help you."

"Huh!?"

"I...was annoyed. Cardin was making to much noise. So, I decided to shut him up.

"B-But..."

"I need to go. Sorry..."Riku walks away from Velvet.

She tries to follow him, but stops and lowers her head, feeling like she said something wrong.

* * *

Oobleck sips his coffee." You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." He takes a longer sip of his coffee." It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, _so_ I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it...you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

With that, he zooms out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha in a green and white blur. Jaune comes out first, and Cardin emerges behind him, pushing him to the ground an emitting an "Ow!" from him that makes the bully laugh before walking away.

Pyrrha pulls Jaune back on his feet." You know, I really will break his legs." Jaune sighs, and Pyrrha looks like is struck by inspiration." I have an idea! Here, come with me!" She grabs a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him alomg as she turns down the corridor.

* * *

A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha come onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that_ depressed." Jaune said, looking over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha." I can always be a farmer or something..."

Pyrrha finally realizes, hitting her with horror." N-n-no!" She dashes to push Jaune away from the edge." That's not why I brought you up here!" The two not knowing that they are over team CRDL's room and Cardin leaning in his windowswill right below them." Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so...I want to help you!"

"Wh-what?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

"You think I need help?"

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it."

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

Jaune turns away from her, lowering his head and voice." You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!"

Jaune turns back around, now angry." No, I don't!" He sifgs as Pyrrha looks bewildered and he reveals the truth" I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." He turns his back to her so he doesn't have to face her.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests." His voice going higher and higher as he confesses." I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy!" He looks at her again." I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"What? But...why?"

"Cause _this_ is always what I've wanted to be!" He turns away again." My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you!" She approaches him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jaune suddenly turns on her with mad frustration." I don't **want** help! I don't **want** to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm _tired_ of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own...then what good am I?"

Pyrrha attempts to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch.

"Just...Leave me alone. Okay?"

Pyrrha bowed her head, sad." If that's what you think is best..."

She walks away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she leaves the roof. Jaune paces a little until he hears a mocking laugh and Cardin appears on the roof from his window.

"Oh, Jaune..." Cardin said.

Jaune looks behind him at his bully." Cardin!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh?" I gotta say, Jaune, i never expected _you_ to be such a rebel!"

"Please, Cardin, _please_ , don't tell anyone!" Jaune said, taking a begging tone.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

"A...a friend?" Jaune asked, as Cardin approaches him.

"Of course!" He traps Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling." We're _friends_ now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a _long_ time." He finally releases Jaune, who gasps as he leans on the ground." That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that me, buddy?" He leans down to rub Jaune's hair and gets up with a grin." That's what I thought." He heads back to hang onto the edge." Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me."

Cardin drops back down to his room as Jaune rubs his neck in pain and worry.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done! Before any of you ask about Riku being against Faunus, it will be explained later on, same with the incident that Ilivane asked Oobleck about during the battle of Fort Castle, it will all be explained in the future.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think! Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	26. Chapter 14: Forever Fall

**Chapter 14: Forever Fall**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: Students Dorm.)**

Pyrrha looks out the window, sadly as Ren loads StromFlower and Nora is jumping on her bed in the room for Team JNPR.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren said.

"That's _weird_...Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our **rest!** " She proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers.

"I'm sure our leader knows _exactly_ what he's doing." Pyrrha said, angrily.

Nora and Ren exchange glances, not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door.

"Mmmm...I guess so."

Jaune hangs his head and closes the door, just as a voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Hey, Jaune!" Startled, Jaune turns around to see Ruby, in her pajamas, and she giggles at his reaction." Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?

"Oh, uh, nope!" He raises his scroll, attempting to laugh." Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?"

"I, uh..." He tries to come up with something, but just sighs and lowers his head." I messed up. I did something i shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." He breathes heavily through his nose." I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." Jaune presses his back to his team's door and slides down to the floor in depression." I'm a failure."

"Nope!"

"Nope?" Jaune looks at her in surprise.

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But...what if i'm a failure at being a leader?"

Ruby thinks about it for a moment, then gives her answer." Nope!"

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune laughs as she joins him on the floor.

"Nope!" As Jaune leans into the door some more." Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..." Jaune groans and sinks lower to the ground."...and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" He groans and goes lower still." But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh,because...?"

"Because it's not just about _you_ anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. You,Me, and Hero! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." She gets up and places her hands on her hips as she speaks." We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And i think that can be you." She walks over to her door and opens it as Jaune, now slightly inspired by her words, watches her wave." Have a good night, Jaune!" She goes inside.

With new energy, Jaune pushes himself off the ground and faces the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his scroll beeps and he pulls it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

Cardin:" _Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project i gave you, buuuut i'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps_.(as Jaune makes a terrified sound in response) _And make sure they've got some **really** big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"_

Jaune closes his scroll just when it begins to beep again. Sighing, he wearily heads down the hallway and away from his room.

* * *

 **(Forever Fall.)**

Glynda leads teams HIRO, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL through the forest of Forever Fall. A forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said to the group.

The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

While Oliver and Hero smile at each other in excitement, Jaune attempts to(noisily) sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

"Come on, buddy-let's go!"

Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.

* * *

Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin said.

Jaune was still on the ground, cross-eyed and and sounding dizzy." I think i'm allergic to this stuff..."

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, _Jaune_ , I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect _six_ jars of tree sap when there's only _five_ of us?"

"That is one of the many questions i have asked myself today, yes." Jaune said, nodding, still exhausted.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Cardin said, as Jaune sits up.

Jaune moans and gulps in worry.

* * *

Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL-plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel-peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmm!"s at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds are heard and he turns back to Nora, now with an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune said, turning to his left.

"Payback." Cardin said, still staring at the unsuspecting group sharply.

Jaune widens his eyes in understanding."Pyrrha...?" He watches her gather more sap from a tree." Wh-what are you-?"

"That's the girl." Cardin pounds his fist on the ground." Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys..." He pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large _'W'_ written on its sides." Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things _loooove_ sweets" Pyrrha finishes her sap collecting." I'm thinking it's time we teach _her_ a thing or two."

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

"And _you're_ gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap!" He leans in close to Jaune's face." Either that, or i'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do.

"No."

"What did you say?"

Jaune grips the jar tightly." I said... **NO!** "

He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..."

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove and Sky grab Jaune's shoulders and pull him in, with terror in his eyes.

* * *

 **And there's another chapter! One chapter of the Jaune story arc left. It will be great.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	27. Chapter 15: Forever Fall(Pt2)

**Chapter 15: Forever Fall(Pt2)**

* * *

Jaune is pushed to the ground, groaning as he looks up and sees a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.

"You _know_ that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin said, as he picks up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches." I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny _pieces_."

"I don't care what you do to me..." Jaune said, his head hanging back."...but you are **not** messing with my team."

Cardin looks momentarily shocked." What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiles in defiance. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune. Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you _really_ are..."

Just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates flee.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel screamed out.

Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches as it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa is heard by the members of Teams HIRO,RWBY and JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.

"Did anyone hear that?" Hero said, getting up, concerned.

suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled, running into Yang accidentally.

"What?!" Yang said, completely unfazed by his collision, she picks him up by the front of his shirt." Where?"

Russel was still struggling and still running in the air, but points back from where they came." Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha drops her jar of sap." Jaune!"

Hero gets into leader mode." We need to go help Jaune! Oliver! You and Riku, go get Professor Goodwitch!"

Oliver and Riku nodded, before following the others.

"Yang! You and Blake go as well!" Ruby said to them, also going into leader mode. Both nod and follow the boys.

Pyrrha looks at Ren and Nora, as she and Ruby activate their weapons and Hero pulls out his." You two, go with them! There could be more!"

* * *

Cardin was attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

" _Crap!_ Crap,crap!" Cardin said repeatedly.

Pyrrha, alongside Hero, Ilivane, Ruby, and Weiss come on to the scene." Oh, no!"

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down...only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she and Hero prepare to go help.

"Wait, you two!" Ilivane said, stopping them.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are about to clash in slow-motion-like, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

"Uhhh...What?" Hero looked at Pyrrha, who's hand stops glowing and she smiles.

"How did you...?" Weiss said, equally amazed.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha said.

"Whoa, you can control _poles_..." Ruby looked in amazement.

"Not exactly Ruby." Ilivane said." It means she has control over magnetism."

Ruby was still impressed, whispering." Magnets are cool, too..."

Weiss notices that Pyrrha begins to leave." Wait, where are you going?"

"We have to tell them what happened!" Hero said.

"We could...Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha walks away again, Ilivane follows her, as Ruby and Weiss smile to each other in understanding, Hero looks back at the scene and smiles, before following the others. A bruised Jaune sheathes his weapon before going over to Cardin.

Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!"

"Don't _ever_ mess with my team-my **friends** - _ever_ again." Jaune said threateningly, as Jaune stares Cardin dead in the eye." Got it?"

Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken. Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Dorm Building.)**

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stands on the edge and looks into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha arrives, walking next to his side." I thought you two were best buds?"

Jaune turns to her." Pyrrha...I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and...I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" Pyrrha said, as they smile at one another." Your team really misses their leader, you know." She begins to walk to the exit." You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though-you can thank Nora for that!"

Jaune smiles, but holds out his hand and calls out to her." Wait!" Pyrrha turns around, and Jaune looks sheepish." I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but...would you still be willing to help me...to help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turns around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She goes up to Jaune and suddenly pushes her leader to the ground.

"Hey!" Jaune whines.

Pyrrha stands over him with her arms on her hips and an evaluating tone." Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She offers him her hand, which he graciously accepts, and they continue to hold on to and grin at each other." Let's try that again."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! The Jaune story arc is over, you can all rest at ease. Now we are about to get into the good stuff.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	28. Dead Fantasy: Chapter 4

**Dead Fantasy**

 **Remembrance Arc: Part 1**

 **Chapter 4: Happy Memories**

* * *

 **(Vale: City Square.)**

A man with blond spiky hair, and blue eyes was speaking to Cid. The man wore indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, a belt, and a pair of brown boots. He also wore gauntlets with a pauldron over his left shoulder and a metal band on his left wrist. Lastly, he wore a tattered red cloak, which hides his giant sword.

The two continue to speak, resulting in Cid giving him a smile.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Storage Room.)**

Glynda was using her Semblance to move cargo around the storage area. After successfully putting everything where it should be, she takes off her glasses, and looks around to make sure no one is looking. Glynda then brings in a small hand mirror and steadies it, as she pulls out a contact lens case.

"Well...no one is around...Might as well try it." Glynda said, as she took a lens out of the case.

As Glynda is trying to insert the contact lens into her left eye, the door leading to the room opens, and Hero comes walking in.

The young Huntsmen looks around the room in awe." Whoa...I've never been this room, before...This must be where they keep all the equipment.." Hero then looks over to his left, and sees Glynda." Huh?...Miss Goodwitch?"

Hero slowly walks to her, even though the Huntress had her back turned the whole time, groaning and complaining.

"Honestly...how am I supposed to put these on?"

Hero then taps her shoulder." Um...Miss Goodwitch?"

"Oh!" Glynda quickly turns to see Hero, but without her glasses, she couldn't tell it was him." Oh...You must be the mercenary that Mr. Highwind hired, correct?"

"Um...M-Mercenary?"

"No matter, maybe you could lend me some assistance." She looks around, struggling to see where she is." There...are some crates that still need to be put away. All I ask, is that you put the rest of them away. I need to obtain some equipment for my class today."

Hero turned to see what she was pointing at, and gave a reluctant nod." Y-Yes ma'am..."

He walks over to one of the crates, and tries to move it. However, the wooden crate proved to be difficult to move.

"It weighs a ton!" Hero said, struggling to push it.

Hero stops, and walks back over to Glynda, who is still trying to place the contact lens into her left eye.

"Um, Miss Goodwitch? It's way too heavy..."

"Ugh!" Glynda groans in frustration, causing her to drop the mirror, and toss the lens away." Too _heavy_!?" She quickly goes for her glasses, and puts them on." I thought a strong mercenary like yourself, would be-" She turns to see Hero, giving her a shy smile."...M-Mr. Arthurus!?"

"H-Hello ma'am..."

Glynda's face went from surprised, to that of a mad face." What are you doing here? This area is off limits to students!"

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Goodwitch!" Hero said, trying to explain himself, while also apologizing." I-I got lost on my way to class, and...I had no idea where I was going..."

Glynda stared at Hero with a serious look, before taking a deep breath, as she fixed her glasses.

"No need to apologize, Mr. Arthurus." Glynda said." Just...Please make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Hero looks around the area." So...Is this some sort of storage area?"

"Yes. This is where Beacon keeps most of its equipment. Some for classes, others...for more, _dangerous_ reasons."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes..."

"W-What do you mean?"

Glynda pulled out her tablet, and checked the time." Oh! Class begins in five minutes." She puts it away and looks at Hero." Well...It seems both of us will be late to class, I see." She walks past the young Huntsmen-in-training." Come along, Mr. Arthurus."

"Uh...Y-Yes ma'am." Hero said, as he started to follow her.

"Oh...and Mr. Arthurus?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"May I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course, ma'am. What is it?"

Glynda stopped walking, and tilted her glasses." P-Please do not tell anyone of what I was doing..."

"H-Huh? What do you mean?" Hero asked, tilting his head.

"I-I mean..." Glynda didn't turn to face him, hiding her embarrassed face." Just...do not speak about this to anyone, understand!?"

"Ah! Y-Yes ma'am!" Glynda walked away, leaving Hero more confused.

Hero follows her out of the Storage Area, and into the hallway. The two walk in silence, until Hero remembers a certain topic, and walks up to Glynda.

"Um, Miss Goodwitch?"

"Yes, Mr. Arthurus?" She looked at the young Huntsmen.

"Um...D-Do you know what happened to Miss Kasumi?" Hero asked.

"Miss Kasumi?" Glynda stared at him for a few seconds."...I don't know who your talking about."

"H-Huh!?" Hero looked at her, confused." K-Kasumi. She was a ninja from a-"

"A _ninja_?" The Huntress said, confused." Honestly, Mister Arthurus. You have been spending too much time with Mr. Panterra."

Glynda walked away from Hero, leaving him even more confused.

Ilivane:" Why would Miss Goodwitch keep quiet about Miss Kasumi?

* * *

 **(Beacon: Student Dorms)**

Hero was sitting on his bed, while Riku was looking out the window. Oliver was listening to music, while reading his comics. And, Ilivane was sitting on his bed, looking in thought.

"Hmm...Maybe she's trying to hide something." Riku said, not looking at his teammates.

"That could be true." Ilivane said." But the question is: What is she hiding from us?"

"I don't know...But the way she spoke..." Hero said." We haven't heard from Kasumi, nor Hitomi since last week. I'm starting to think that something must be wrong..."

"Well, we can't jump to conclusions."

"Yeah, but..."

Oliver took off his headphones, and looked over at his leader." What are you guys going on about?"

"Oh, just something you wouldn't understand." Ilivane said, with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Oliver sits up, and looks underneath his bed." Try me!"

"Very well." Ilivane stared at his teammate."...We were talking about Miss Kasumi."

"The ninja chick? Oh, I can definitely get behind this!" Oliver said, smiling, as he jumped from his bed, and landed on the floor.

"I didn't know you were concerned about Miss Kasumi, Oliver?"

"He's probably wondering if she's single or not." Riku said, annoyed.

"H-Hey..." Oliver said, trying not to look obvious.

"Figures." Ilivane said, with a fake smile." I guess he finally got tired of going after Miss Yang."

"Hey! I never said I was chasing after Yang!...I-I never said I liked her, either!" Oliver yelled, embarrassed.

As Ilivane chuckled at his teammate, Hero laid back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"...I hope Miss Kasumi is alright..." Hero said, looking sad.

Yuffie:" Why don't ask her, yourself?"

"Huh!?"

Hero sits up, as he and the guys turn to the window to see...Yuffie, hanging upside down from a tree.

"Yuffie!?" Hero said, surprised.

"Hey, it's ninja girl." Oliver said.

Yuffie swings from the branch of the tree and jumps into the window, landing on her feet, surprising the boys.

"Haha...I'm more than just a _ninja girl._ " Yuffie began to pose." I am a Super Ninja! Feared by the Grimm, and a champion of Vale!" She twirls around, and stops, posing." I am the great, Yuffie Kisaragi!"

"We already know who you are, dumbass!"

"Well then, don't call me ninja-girl!" Yuffie yelled back." And second, I'm a Kunoichi!"

"Miss Yuffie?" Ilivane said." Why have you graced us with your presence?"

"Huh?" Yuffie turned to face him." Oh, I didn't come by to visit you guys. I'm here to take care of some business for the Committee."

"Oh, I see."

"I was about to leave, until I heard you dorks talking through the window. So, I thought I drop by, and see how you guys are doing!"

"We're doing fine, Ninja girl." Oliver said, putting his headphones back on." You can leave now."

"What's _your_ problem?"

"Oh, he's just throwing a tantrum. Pay no mind to him." Ilivane said, smiling.

"Um...Yuffie?" Hero said, as the kunoichi turned to face him.

"What's up, Hero?" She asked.

"How is Miss Kasumi doing?" Hero asked.

"You mean; Miss _Quiet-Lady_? I don't know."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Ilivane asked.

"Well, ever since we brought her back to our headquarters, she's kept herself locked up in one of our guest rooms. Plus, she hasn't said a word to anyone."

"She hasn't spoken to anyone?" Hero asked.

"No one. She does speak to her pal Hitomi, and Aerith on a few occasions. But besides that, she's kept to herself."

"Oh..." Hero said, looking sad.

"But-" Yuffie said, causing Hero to look at her." I'm sure a visit from you guys can cheer her up."

"Really!?"

"Yep!" Yuffie said, smiling.

"Ah...Alright! We'll go visit Miss Kasumi!"

"Wait, What!?" Riku said, surprised and confused.

"I like the sound of that." Ilivane said, smiling at this.

"You can't be serious..." Riku said, getting annoyed.

"Heck, I could use a good walk around the city!" Oliver said, taking off his headphones.

"Ugh..." Riku face palmed.

"Oh, lighten up, Riku." Ilivane said, walking over to him." It's not like you have anything better to do."

Riku groans, as Oliver and Ilivane laughed at him, and Hero smiled nervously.

* * *

 **(Vale.)**

Yuffie and Team HIRO were walking through the streets of Vale, which was lively on such a beautiful day.

"So, where is this place, Ninja girl?" Oliver asked, slightly annoyed.

"We'er almost there, so be patient." Yuffie said, walking playfully." Oh, and my name is _Yuffie_."

"Whatever, kid."

"And another thing, stop calling me _kid_! I'm only sixteen years old!"

"Yeah, and I'm seventeen years old. Technically, I'm older than you." Oliver said, smugly.

Yuffie growls at him, as Ilivane chuckled at the two, while Hero and Riku only walked behind the three.

Later, the five arrive at a old building, with the sign hanging crookedly, saying the words: _Highwind Workshop._

"Welcome to the Vale Guardian Committee Headquarters!" Yuffie said, pridefully.

"Uh..." Hero said, as he and the guys look at the old building." It's...nice...?"

"Yes, indeed..." Ilivane said, smiling nervously.

Riku remained silent.

"Wow...your base is _impressive!_ And by impressive, I mean it's _s**t."_ Oliver said, chuckling, earning him a shuriken to the head, courtesy of Yuffie. Hero and Ilivane hide behind Riku, using him as a human shield.

"Shut up..." Yuffie said, glaring at the Huntsmen." I know this place looks like crap...Follow me." She walks on ahead. Hero and Ilivane slowly followed Yuffie, while Riku dragged the unconscious Oliver.

* * *

 **(Highwind Workshop: Guest Room.)**

Kasumi was sitting on the bed, looking out the window, while resting her head on her hand. As the wind flowed through the room, Kasumi just stared out at the sky, watching the birds fly by, sadness reflecting in her eyes.

" _Akira_..." She said, closing her eyes, feeling the nice breeze.

The peaceful moment was soon ruined, as someone knocks on the door, startling Kasumi.

Hitomi:" Kasumi? It's me, Hitomi."

"Oh...C-Come in..."

Hitomi enters the room, holding a broomstick.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kasumi!" Hitomi said, saluting to her.

"Um..."

"Hehe...Just kidding." Hitomi walked over to her." What's wrong? You seem sad."

"Oh...I'm fine..."

Hitomi looked at the female kunoichi closely."...Let me guess; You still don't feel safe here, right?"

"Huh?"

"To be honest, I don't feel so safe here, either."

Kasumi smiles, and giggles." You don't trust them? Then, why are you helping out around the workshop?"

"Because, they took us in, so I thought that _I_ should earn my stay here." Hitomi said, folding her arms. She smiles at Kasumi." Anyway, I came by to check on you."

"Oh...I've just been looking at the sky all day."

"Kasumi, you've been doing that ever since we got here." Hitomi puts the broom down and pulls up a chair, sitting in front of the bed." I know somethings been bothering you. What's wrong?"

Kasumi's smile soon turns into a sad one.

"...Are you worried about Ei- I mean Hayate?" Hitomi asked.

"Huh?...Oh, I am concerned about my brother, but I know he's alright." Kasumi said, turning away from Hitomi, and looks back out the window." I'm just wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"...Well-"

Before Kasumi could finish, there was a knock on the door.

Yuffie:" Hey, Quiet-Lady! It's me, Yuffie! Can I come in?"

"Oh...uh,yes." Kasumi said.

The door opened, and Yuffie popped out from behind it.

"Heyo!" She said, cheerfully.

"Is there something you need, Yuffie?"

"Me? Not really. But, someone is here to see you!"

Yuffie opens the door fully, revealing Hero, who waves to the two females, very nervously.

"Hero!?" Kasumi said, surprised.

"The boy from Beacon Academy?" Hitomi asked.

"Hehe...H-Hello." Hero said, smiling nervously.

"What are you doing here, Hero?" Kasumi asked.

"Well..."

Oliver popped out from the left side of the door." We came to see how you'er doing!"

Ilivane and Riku popped out from the right." I hope you don't mind our company." Ilivane said, smiling, while Riku only nods.

"Ah! You guys are here, as well?" Hitomi asked Ilivane and Riku.

"Of course."

"Although, some of _us_ were forced to come along." Riku said, grumbling.

"(giggles) Either way, I'm glad to see you all." Kasumi said, smiling.

Aerith:" I agree. You kids should be more comfortable.

They all looked to see Aerith, walking unto the room while holding folded clothes.

"Hey, Aerith!" Yuffie said, smiling.

Aerith placed the clothes on the bed." I didn't know you were back, Yuffie."

"Yep! I just got here!"

Aerith turned to look at Hero, causing the young Huntsmen to smile nervously." I see we have company."

"Oh,yeah!" Yuffie pushed Hero up to Aerith." These guys were sooo worried about Kasumi, that they litterally followed me here!"

"We didn't follow you!" Oliver yelled." You brought us here!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yuffie said, poking Oliver's forehead. causing him to growl.

Aerith giggles at this." Calm down, you two. In all honesty, We could use the extra company."

"I hope we're not intruding ma'am." Ilivane said.

"You're not intruding on anything. Squall is out taking care of a job. And, Cid is meeting with a associate of his, so we have the workshop to ourselves." Aerith smiled at the boys and walked towards the door." Make yourselves comfortable."

"T-Thank you ma'am." Hero said, bowing.

Aerith nods and walks out, closing the door.

Oliver holds Yuffie back with one hand, while the kunoichi was swinging her arms, trying to hit him.

Hero:" So Miss Kasumi, how long have you been in Vale?"

"Well, I've only been here for three weeks. However, I've enjoyed my time in Vale." Kasumi said, smiling.

"Even though you were on the run, most of the time?" Riku said, looking out the window.

"Oh...T-That's true..."

"Speaking of: on the run." Ilivane said, looking at the female ninja." What are you running away from, Miss Kasumi?"

"H-Huh!?" Kasumi looks at Ilivane, surprised.

"We already know that your on the run from Victor Donavon and DOATEC. However, I feel like there is more to your little _runaway from DOATEC_ story."

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Hitomi has already informed Riku and I about the fact, that you are a member of the Mugen-Tenshin Ninja Clan, correct?"

Kasumi turned to Hitomi with a small glare.

"Sorry..." Hitomi apologized.

So, my question is: If your a member of the Mugen Tenshin, why haven't you gone back to them, yet?"

"U-Um..." Kasumi turned away from the Huntsmen.

"You don't have tell us, though. It's your choice."

Kasumi looked at Hitomi, who gave her a serious look. The two stare at each other for a few seconds, before Kasumi looks back at Ilivane.

"...I ran away."

"Hmm?"

"I...Ran away from my ninja clan."

"Ran away!?" Hero said, surprised.

"Yes..."

This little revelation got Oliver and Yuffie's attention, stopping their small fight, same with Riku, who now had his eyes centered on the kunoichi.

"Why did you run away?" Riku asked.

Kasumi remained quiet."...Revenge."

Riku gasped, eyes widened in shock.

"Revenge?" Hero asked." Revenge for what?"

"...For my brother." Kasumi said, looking directly at Hero." I wanted to avenge my brother, Hayate."

"Hayate?" Hero said.

"Yes...

"You ran away from your clan, just to avenge your brother?" Ilivane asked.

"Well...that was my plan..."

"Was?"

"Y-Yes..."

"What stopped you?" Oliver asked.

"...A friend." Kasumi said, turning to the window." A friend stopped me from making a terrible mistake..."

"Oooh!" Oliver ran over and sat on the floor, next to Hero." I feel a backstory coming on!"

Riku stared at Kasumi, tightening his fist.

"Where I come from, there a three ninja clans." Kasumi said, as Yuffie sat next to Oliver and Hero, wanting to listen as well." First, there was my clan: The Mugen-Tenshin. Second, there was the: Hayabusa Ninja Clan. And the third clan was: The Hagakure Ninja Clan. The Hayabusa clan were allies of the Mugen-Tenshin, while the Hagakure clan acted more like servants for both clans."

"Hey Ninja girl?" Oliver said to Yuffie." What ninja clan are you from?"

"Didn't I just tell you!? I'm from the land of Wutai!" Yuffie said, pridefully.

" _Yeah_ , I didn't hear her say _Wutai Clan_."

Yuffie jumped up and pointed a finger at Oliver." _I_ , am from Vacuo! That's where my clan is, idiot!"

"Ahem!" Both look at Ilivane, who turns to Kasumi." Please continue, Miss Kasumi."

"A-Anyway, my father, Shiden, was the head of the Mugen-Tenshin clan." Kasumi said." He may seem old to some people. However, he still retains the vigor of a shinobi master." She stood up.

"So, you were supposed to be the next head of the clan, correct?"

"Well, at the time: yes. However, before me, there was my older brother, Hayate."

Hitomi became saddened at the mention of Hayate's name, which Oliver noticed.

"My father always wanted Hayate to be the next leader of the Mugen-Tenshin. He always had him going through intense training, just so he could be ready." Kasumi walked over to the window." At the time, as a child, I thought everything was perfect. I had my mother, father, Hayate...I believed my life was just, _perfect._ " She looks down, with a frown on her face."...But it wasn't. My life was never perfect at all."

"What do you mean?" Hero asked, as Riku stared at her.

"I guess...it all began, when Akira arrived."

* * *

 _ **(Flashback: Ten Years Ago...)**_

On a dark night, where a brutal storm swept throw the mountain area, a elderly man sat in the safety of his Sukiya-zukuri(Traditional Japanese house).The man did not have any distinct features to him, only that his hair was brushed back, and he wore a gray Gi uniform. He took a sip of his green tea, before hearing a faint knock coming from the front gate of his home. The elderly man stood up and used his cane to walk outside, despite the thunderstorm that was occurring at the time. He stood at the gate, hearing a faint cry.

?:" Hello...? Is anyone there...?

"Hmm?" The old man said.

The old man opens the gate, and sees a young boy with black spiky hair in raggedy clothing, unconcious on the ground. The man quickly ran over and picked the boy up, seeing that he was badly wounded.

"A child?" The old man looked around to see where the boy came from.

The elderly man then took the young boy back into his home, as it continued to rain down on them.

* * *

 ** _(Three hours later..._ Inside The House. _)_**

A young Kasumi(age 7) was staring at the young boy, who was now resting in a futon. She looked at the boy closely, and with curiosity rising in her mind, slowly moved her hand to his face, poking it.

?:" Kasumi."

"Ah!" Kasumi jumped in surprise, and looked behind her to see a pale-skinned woman. Her eyes were dark brown, as was her hair, which was worn loose and long with a short front-fringe. The woman also wore a white kimono, with pink decorates on it." M-Mother..."

"Don't disturb him, Kasumi." Ayame said, walking over to the boy, and places a wet towel on his forehead." This young boy needs his rest."

"Where did he come from, mother?" Kasumi asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. He may be from the outside."

"You mean, outside the village?" Kasumi asked, fearful of the answer.

"Probably." Ayame said, looking out at the rain, as it continued to pour down.

"Is...is he gonna be okay?"

"Of course, dear." Ayame placed a hand on her daughters head.

Kasumi smiled, but then looked at the rain, and frowned."...I hate the rain, and lightning."

"You do?"

"It's...scary. I hate it." Kasumi said, as the small child held on to her mother's kimono.

"Kasumi, we need the rain. Without the rain, our beautiful village will wither and die." Ayame said, as she calmly rubbed her daughters head.

"But...It's scary..."

"I know dear, but the rain can also bring in...memories."

Kasumi blinked in confusion, as she looked up at her mother." Memories?"

"Of course." Ayame looked out at the rain." On nights like this one, even the simple sound of rain can trigger all sorts of memories. Some good...and bad." The sound of lightning scares the young Kasumi, as she tightens her grip, on Ayame's kimono.

The elderly man was sitting across from two other men in another room. The first man had grey hair, and looked like a healthy and spry middle aged man, while the other man was also middle aged, but with a large muscular build. His attire of choice was a white shinobi shozoku with some armor. The man also had a battle scar on his cheek, a sign that he has fought many intense battles in his lifetime. Lastly, the man had long brown hair, which was tied in a ponytail.

"I have several of my men search for any signs of the boys family. If they are still in the area, we'll have them come here." The man with the scar said.

"Thank you, Jo." The old man said." I am grateful for your assistance." He bows.

Jo bows back." Not at all, my old friend."

"Yuki!" The silver haired man yelled." What if Hayabusa's men do not find the child's family? What will you do with him?"

"Why do you ask this, Shiden?" Yuki asked.

"The reason I am asking, is because it is forbidden for an outsider to be in our village!"

"Now, Shiden. We need to think clearly here." Jo said.

"I am thinking clearly." Shiden said, in a serious tone.

"You are not." Yuki said.

"What?" Shiden sharply turned to him.

Yuki took a sip of his green tea."...I am a outsider, Shiden. So, is it forbidden for me to enter the village?" Yuki looked at him." As the head of the Mugen-Tenshin, I would have thought you all people would remember your own rules. How the mighty have fallen.

"Watch your tone, Yuki!" Shiden yelled.

Ayame:" Shiden!"

The three men look to see Ayame and Kasumi enter the room.

"We have a injured child in the other room, who needs to rest. You are not sending that boy out into the rain, Shiden." Ayame said, in a scolding tone.

"Ayame, we cannot bring this boy into the village. He is an outsider."

" _He_ , is just a child! We are not sending that little boy away in weather like this! We aren't abandoning that child!"

"It would not be the first time you have abandoned a child..." Shiden said, quietly. Ayame heard this, and became sadden by his words. He notices, and feels guilt rising over him for the words he had said."...Forgive me, Ayame..."

Yuki notices two men walking up to the house from the outside. The first man was middle-aged and going gray, but he was still physically fit. He wore a black wooden mask to conceal his face. The same could be said about the second man, he wore a black mask and dressed more like a ninja with black armor pieces.

"Genra." Jo said." What did you all find?"

Genra looks at the masked ninja, as he bows to his knees.

"Sir. We searched all around the area. We did not find any sign of the boys parents." The ninja said.

"I see...Thank you, Kage-Maru." Jo said, nodding." Well Shiden, now we _can't_ dispose of the boy.

"This still changes nothing." Shiden said, once again with a serious tone in his voice.

"Shiden!" Ayame yelled.

"That is my final word, Ayame."

Ayame tried to talk back, but didn't say anything, looking down in defeat. Kasumi looks back and forth between her parents, with concern in her eyes.

"...(sighs) When the weather dies down, the child leaves." Shiden looks back at Ayame, before turning his gaze towards Genra." Please make sure this is taken care of, Genra."

Genra nods.

"This ends our discussion." Shiden began to walk away." Come, Ayame. Kasumi. We are leaving."

"Y-Yes, father." Kasumi said, letting go of her mother's kimono, as she walks over to her father.

"Ayame?" Shiden turned to face her.

Ayame looked up at him, as she walks over to him. She glances over at Genra, who only gives her a slow nod. The three leave, as Jo takes a cup of tea from the table, and sips it.

"Stubborn as always, I see." He said.

"Of course. That is the type of man Shiden is." Yuki said, also taking a sip from his tea.

"Genra! Why don't you-" Jo turned to face the masked shinobi, only to see that he and Kage-Maru were gone." Hmm? their gone."

Yuki remained silent, while looking out at the rain.

"I thought Shiden asked him to make sure the boy left the village."

"Genra and Shiden have been friends for many years. However, even he knows when Shiden is being foolish." Yuki said.

"So...What do you plan to do with the boy, Yuki?" Jo asked.

Yuki takes another sip of his tea, while staying silent for a few seconds."...Let the child rest here for the night. Tomorrow, will decide what happens next."

Lightning flashes outside, as the young boy rests on the futon.

* * *

 **And that's another Dead Fantasy chapter! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to do a lot of planning on the chapter, but I was able to release it in the end. What I want to say right now, is that this story arc is going to be a Dead Or Alive centered arc. And yes, it's an origin story arc(Final Fantasy will get its own in the future.)**

 **Now, on to the many glorious things that were introduced in this chapter.**

 **Dead Or Alive Side:**

 **Akira Yuki: _(Virtua Fighter)-_** **He is the main character of the _Virtua Fighter Series._ Now hear me out!...Your all probably wondering: "Why the F**k is Akira Yuki, Kage-Maru, and the Hagakure clan, from Virtua Fighter, in Dead Fantasy?" There is an answer to this. Akira, and three other characters from VF( Jacky Bryant, Sarah Bryant, and Pai Chan) were playable characters in _Dead Or Alive 5_. So, since they were characters in the game, I decided to place the Virtua Fighter characters in Dead Fantasy. Now, on to his character. Even though we all know about the character from the original game, the Akira we are going to see in Dead Fantasy, is inspired by his anime counterpart(Same will be said for the other VF characters.) I feel like the Virtua Fighter anime gives the characters more personality, and that is why. Also, if you could not tell by the chapter, his backstory will be changed, but it will still match the backstory of his video game counterpart.**

 **Kage-Maru: _(Virtua Fighter)-_** **He is a playable character in _Virtua Fighter._ Kage is a ninja from the Hagakure Ninja Clan, who act as shadow ninjas for the Mugen-Tenshin Ninja Clan, and the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. **

**Hayate/Ein: _(Dead Or Alive 2)-_** **He is a playable character in Dead Or Alive 2. He is Kasumi's older brother, and the next leader of the Mugen-Tenshin Ninja Clan. During a certain point in his life, Hayate lost his memories, and wandered aimlessly. He was found by Hitomi and her father, and lived with them under the new name of Ein.**

 **Shiden: _(Dead Or Alive: Dimensions)-_** **He is a minor character fro DOA: Dimensions. Shiden is the current head of the Mugen-Tenshin Ninja Clan. He is also Kasumi and Hayate's father, as well as Ayame's husband.**

 **Genra _(Dead Or Alive 3)-_** **He is the final boss of Dead Or Alive 3. Genra is an old ally of Shiden, and is the current head of the Hajinmon Sect.**

 **Hayabusa Ninja Clan _(Ninja Gaiden)_** **\- Is a prominent clan of Ninja descending from an ancient lineage. They are also great allies of the Mugen-Tenshin.**

 **Jo Hayabusa _(Ninja Gaiden)_** ** _-_ He is a non-playable character from the Ninja Gaiden Series. Jo is the current head of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan.**

 **Lastly, if this was canon. If this story arc is canon, then it would take place after the Jaune Story Arc, and before the Final Story Arc of Volume 1.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think of this. Until then...Keep Moving Forward!**


	29. Chapter 16: The Stray

**Chapter 16: The Stray...**

* * *

 **(Vale.)**

The streets of Vale are being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team HIRO is strolling through it with an awed Ilivane in front. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters ' _WELCOME TO VALE!_ ' for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

"The Vytal Festival!" Ilivane said, stopping and raising his arms in amazement." Oh, this is absolutely _wonderful_!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before, Ilivane." Hero said.

"Yeah, it's kinda creeping me out..." Oliver said, annoyed.

Ilivane turned to Hero." How could you _not_ smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply **incredible!** " They continue walking.

"You and Weiss have something in common, you both really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Oliver said.

"Oh! Hush, hush!"

"Speaking of events..." Riku said, as they stop near the docks as they hear the sounds of foghorns are heard."...Someone remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

"Ah! I've always loved the smell of the sea!" Hero said, sniffing the air.

"Well boys, today is our lucky day!" Both Hero and Riku look at Oliver in confusion." We've got dates."

"Dates?" Riku looked more confused.

"I got us a date... With Team RWBY!"

"Ruby's team?" Hero asked in surprise.

"I can't believe Yang even agreed to go on a date with you.." Riku said, looking at Oliver suspiciously.

"What can I say? I got the _Panterra_ moves!" Oliver said trying to sound cool.

"By moves, he means that he literally got on his knees and begged her to go out with him." Ilivane told the truth, causing both to look convinced.

"H-Hey!" Oliver yelled in protest.

"She agreed to it, under the condition that Ruby, Weiss and Blake came along, as well."

"Ilivane!"

"Just telling the truth."

"Fine! Yes, we are going on a date with team RWBY!" Oliver admitted.

"And were going, where?" Riku asked.

"There's this awesome café located around here, were going there!"

"So you can continue to beg." Ilivane said, with a smile.

"Ilivane!"

Turning away from the friendly argument, Hero turns his head to the right." Whoa." Getting the other three's attention, the team looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad." What happened here, sir?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He walks over to his partner.

"Well, that sucks." Oliver said, looking around.

Detective 2: "They left the money again."

Hero turns his head when he hears this." Huh?"

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense." The first Detective said." Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?" The second detective said.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second detective said, removing his sunglasses.

"Damn! The White Fang." Riku said, with a little tint of anger in his voice." Those monsters are still at it!"

"What's _your_ problem, Riku?" Oliver asked.

" _My_ problem? I don't care for the criminally insane."

"Hmm...doesn't the White Fang consist of misguided Faunus?" Ilivane asked.

"Misguided?! Are you idiots blind!? The White Fang...The Faunus, want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

The three looked at him for a second, until Ilivane spoke." Speaking of misguided...I think it's time we had a talk about your little _dislike_."

"My dislike?"

"No offense dude," Oliver started." But whenever someone mentions a Faunus or if your in the same room as one, you tend to get a little pissy."

"That's got nothing to do with this! I know the White Fang are the culprits!"

"Hmm...I don't know." Hero said, getting their attention." I've been watching the news recently, and the police are chasing after a man named Roman Torchwick...Maybe it was him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Riku said, as he growls with anger." Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, steal,...And **murder**." The last part he mumbled to himself.

"That's not necessarily true..." Ilivane said.

Sailor 1: Hey, stop that Faunus!

As the team overhears the cry for the help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail named Sun Wukong is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

Sun looks back at his pursuers." Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" He jumps off and hits the dock running.

Sailor 2: You no-good stowaway!

Sun uses his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana." Hey! A _no-good_ stowaway would've been caught! I'm a _great_ stowaway!" Before he eats, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

Detective 1: Hey! Get down from there this instant!

Sun drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team HIRO, he throws a banana peel at Oliver's face, as he continues to be chased by the officers.

"Oliver..." Hero looked at his friend, seeing Oliver get extremely angry.

"... **I'M GONNA F**KING KILL THAT MONKEY BASTARD!** " Oliver screams out, and runs after Sun.

Ilivane held up a finger." Quick! We have to observe Oliver getting arrested!"

Ilivane and Hero give chase. Riku stands still, tilts his head in annoyance and follows his friends. The teams rounds the next corner, but then Oliver bumps into someone and tips. He looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"Yeah! You better run!" Oliver yelled out.

"Uhh...Oliver?" Ilivane points strangely at the girl underneath his teammate.

Oliver finally sees that he fell on a smiling girl, which startles the young man and he hastily gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl said, still down on the ground, smiling widely.

"Um...hello." Hero said.

"Are you...okay? Oliver asked her.

"I'm **wonderful!** Thank you for asking."

The team looks at each other in bewilderment before Oliver speaks again." Do you...wanna get up?"

She thinks about this for a moment." Yes!" She leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little." My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hello Penny. My name is Hero."

"I'm Ilivane."

"Riku."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Oliver said, before Riku hits his side." Oh, I'm Oliver."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said.

"You already said that."

Penny pauses again." So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Oliver said, as they turned around and started walking away.

"Goodbye, friend!" Hero said, waving his arm.

The four get far enough away from a startled Penny." She was... _weird_..." Oliver said.

"Well, I thought she was nice." Hero said, as Ilivane checked his scroll.

"Uh...Oliver? What time is it?" Ilivane said with a smile.

Oliver checked his watch." It's 2:05."

"And...What time were we supposed to meet the girls?"

"1:55."

The three look at him for a minute." Uhh..." Hero was about to tell him, but Ilivane put his hand up.

"Wait for it..."

Oliver stands there for a minute, looking dumb. His eyes finally shoot open in realization." We're late!" He ran off in a hurry.

"Haha! I'm starting to love this Friday outing!" Ilivane walked on after him, as both Hero an Riku slowly follow.

* * *

The team arrives at a café where The members of Team RWBY are waiting for them. Ruby looks up and sees the boys running towards them.

"There they are!"

Oliver stops in front of the girls, out of breath." Sorry...we're...late..." He managed to say.

"What took you guys so long?!" Weiss said.

"Hello to you too, Miss Schnee." Ilivane waved to her.

"Oh great. Your here too..."

"Well, we had quite the interesting afternoon!"

"Interesting, huh?" Yang said and pointed behind next to them." Does it have something to do with her?"

The four look to their right and see Penny, causing Ilivane to jump up in surprise." What did you call me?" Penny asked.

Ilivane looks back and forth in shock and Oliver looks apologetic." Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." She walks through the group and leans her head down to Hero." **You!** "

" _Me_?" Hero said, startled." I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..."

"You called me 'friend'! Am I _really_ your **friend**?"

"Uuuum..." He looks over Penny's shoulder while his teammates motion to deny her." Y-Yes! We are friends! Why mot?"

Hero's teammates comically faint, but Penny looks overjoyed and laughs." Sen-sational! We can go to the mall, and go see movies, and talk about our love lives!"

Ruby groans to Weiss." Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No-she seems _far_ more coordinated."

Oliver jumped over to Yang." Believe me! This girl is not with us! We don't even know who she is!"

"Easy, Romeo..." Yang walked to Penny." So...Penny, right? What are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said, saluting.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing dress." Blake said.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss said, with her arms crossed.

Ruby, the skirt sister speeds over to Weiss' side." Yeah!" Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

Realization suddenly hitting her." Wait a minute." Weiss walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders." If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed...rapscallion?"

"The who...?" Penny asked, in confusion.

Weiss holds up a poor drawing of a familiar person." This guy! The Monkey-tailed rapscallion!"

"Wait!" Oliver runs up to Weiss." You saw Monkey-Bastard!?"

"Monkey-what?"

"He's talking about a Faunus boy with a monkey-tail." Ilivane told her.

"Oh, him!" Ruby shouted." He passed right by here!

Oliver quickly ran over to Ruby." Where did he go, Little Red?!" Oliver began to shake Ruby in a hurry, leaving her dizzy.

"Oliver!" Hero called out to him, making him stop.

"Oh! Hehe...Sorry."

"He left...before you guys got here..." Ruby said, still dizzy.

"Darn it! You got lucky, you bastard..." Oliver said, gritting his teeth.

"Why are you after him?" Yang asked.

"Oh, Oliver is just having a tantrum because he threw a banana peel at him." Ilivane said, with a smile.

"Hey!" Oliver screamed out in protest.

"Monkey-tailed rapscallion?" Penny said in confusion.

"It's called a Faunus." Riku told her.

"Oh! I've heard about them! Faunus are-"

"Faunus are filthy, horrible degenerates that deserve all the pain they get!"

Blake: "Why do you keep saying that?!"

Riku turns his attention from Penny to Blake." Huh?"

"You've been talking like that for the last several weeks! Stop calling them rapscallions! Stop calling them degenerates! Their people!" Blake said, walking over to Riku, angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Riku said, as he starts motioning to objects around him." Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop _what_? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"(growls)You ignorant little _brat_!"

Riku looks offended and then angry, but when Blake walks away, he follows." Who are you calling a ignorant brat?! If anyone is a brat here, it's you!"

" _You_ are a judgmental little boy."

"You say that, because?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

"Oh, look who's trying to act all _noble_!"

Ruby slides up to Hero, looking uncomfortable." Um, I think we should probably go..."

Oliver slides up to Hero on the other side, looking annoyed." Sounds like a plan..."

Penny pops up behind Oliver, smiling." Where are we going?"

"Get away from me!" Oliver jumped up.

"And another thing, you just admitted that the White Fang _are_ a radical group of terrorists!" Riku yelled.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake yelled back.

* * *

As Hero and Ruby continue to observe, the area shifts from afternoon near the docks to nighttime in Team HIRO's dorm room.

At this point, Oliver was playing games on his scroll, Ilivane was reading one of his books, and Weiss and Yang came in.

"They still arguing?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Oliver said, not paying any attention to them."...For three hours straight."

"I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem!" Riku yelled at Blake.

"That _is_ the problem!" Blake yelled back.

Riku got up from his bed." You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus **And** the Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!

Blake gets on her feet as well." There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like _you_ , that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like _me_?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm telling the truth!" As they stare each other down in silence, Riku leans in close, leering as he speaks quietly." You don't know me. We haven't seen each other in seven years. And now that we finally meet again, you think you know everything about me!" He leans against the bookshelf by the window. "I've traveled. I've traveled to many other towns and villages, and each one I've been to, they all live under the fear of the White Fang. Many people: men, women. all dead. Not even the children were sparred. And there they were: Faunus, laughing and tormenting the innocents. It angered and sickened me, watching them find joy out of torturing many people, people who had nothing to do with their anger! I hated it!" Riku bangs his fist on the bookshelf so hard, it leaves a crack.

Hero goes over to comfort him." Riku, I-"

"No!" He turns away and walks back over to Blake." You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!"

Silence drops on the scene again.

"Ha! Tired of being pushed around...? Yeah right! It's because of stuff like this, _that I left the White Fang_ **!** " Riku got close to Blake." But hey, if you say their not evil,maybe they can undo all the damage they caused? Or, they can revive all the people they killed over the years? Or better, _they can bring **Himiko back to life!**_ " The last part Riku said with so much anger and pain in his voice. He finally snapped out of his rage and looked at Blake, who was on the verge of tears, and then he turned to the others, who were shocked and surprised.

Riku fell to his bed, realizing his mistake." I...I..." Unable to speak, Riku then got up, took his blade in hand, and dashes out the door.

"Riku, wait! Come back!" Hero runs over to the door and calls to him. Hero tries to go after him, but he is stopped by Ruby as Yang sits herself down, Oliver runs over to Hero, Ilivane looking at Weiss seriously and she looks at Blake, who looks down in sadness.

* * *

Riku runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded women wielding an axe on a outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in the particular.

Riku growls in anger, he clenches his fist tightly, to the point of making it bleed. His teeth become sharp like that of a...Wolf. And, two horns begin to emerge from his silver/gray spikey hair, one full and the other broken in half. Riku slowly pulls out Shingi-To-Giri and is about to cut down the statue, in pure rage. He swings his blade at the statue, but suddenly, music begins to play, causing Riku to stop.

Riku pulls out his scroll, only to see he has a call from someone named, **Boss**. Riku calms down and his appearance returns to normal. He puts his weapon away and answers the call." Hello?"

* * *

The following morning at Beacon. Hero wakes up from his sleep, yawning in the process. He looks under his bunk at Riku's empty bunk, and groans sadly.

* * *

 **(Vale.)**

Hero, Ilivane, and Oliver are walking through the empty streets of Vale.

"He's been gone all weekend..." Hero said.

"Damn!" Oliver said." The idiot chooses now, to run off!?"

"Are you worried about our teammate, Oliver?" Ilivane said with a fake smile.

"Y-Yeah right! I just don't want us to be kicked out of Beacon because, were one member short!"

"Hahaha...Your bad at lying, Oliver!"

"Shut up!"

"I just hope he's okay..." Hero said, worried.

* * *

Elsewhere, Riku is sipping a cup of tea and sighing.

Mysterious Voice:" Riku? Are you okay?"

He looks at whoever is sitting across from him." Oh! Yes, sorry to worry you." He said, with a smile.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Stray...Wolf**

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! This has to be the hardest chapter i have worked on since i started this fanfic, but i still enjoyed it. As you can see, i did a lot of changes to the original story. You may like it, some of you may not like it, but i hope you do. Now on to Riku, this was definitely his chapter. I always planned for him to know Blake, and both will explain their backstory in the next chapter. From Riku's standpoint, he has seen the dark side of the White Fang, and it has truly haunted him.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think, Next time, it's the final chapter of Volume 1. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	30. Dead Fantasy: Chapter 5

**Dead Fantasy**

 **Remembrance Arc: Part 2**

 **Chapter 5: Childhood Memories.**

* * *

 **(Forest: Waterfall)**

 ** _One Year Later..._ **

Tiny fishes swim through a river, where a waterfall resides, as the sounds of waves echo through the area. One of the fishes swim ahead of the others, and jumps out of the water, landing on a rock. The fish flips around frantically for air, as Kasumi emerges from under the water.

" _Ayane_!" She yelled out, looking around.

Before long, another little girl emerges from under the water. The girl had purple hair, and also had red eyes. She held a bigger fish in her hands, showing it to Kasumi.

"Look!" Ayane said, smiling.

"Whoa..." Kasumi said, looking in awe." You actually caught one..."

"Of course! I do this a lot with Uncle Genra!"

Suddenly, a huge fish is lunged out of the water, and lands on the rocky shore. A young boy emerges from under the water, laughing.

"Hahaha...You say that, but me and Grandpa Yuki are still better at this, then you guys!" The young boy said, cheerfully.

"Wow! You're fish is bigger than Ayane's!" Kasumi yelled.

"It's not that big..." Ayane said, quietly, looking annoyed.

"Anyway, come on! Let's go start a fire, so we can cook these things!" The young boy said, running on ahead.

"Wait for us, Akira!" Kasumi yelled, as she ran after him.

Ayane smiles, and quickly runs after the two. Kasumi turns to Ayane, and splashes some water at her. As the two get into a little water fight, Akira stops running, causing Kasumi to run into him. Ayane turns to see two men standing in front of Akira.

"We have been looking for you, Miss Kasumi." One of the men said.

"H-Huh?" Kasumi said, looking up at the two men.

"You're father wishes to see you, Miss Kasumi." The other man said.

Ayane hides behind Kasumi, while Akira only glares at the men.

"You shouldn't be playing here, Miss Kasumi." The first man said, holding out his hand, while giving Akira a angry glare." Come, let's go back to the village."

"Yes sir..." Kasumi said, slowly walking up to the man, and taking his hand.

The second man walks over to the fish that Akira threw out of the river, and picks it up." Hey! Someone caught a big one!"

"Yeah, that's mine!" Akira said, glaring at the man.

"Heh!" He flips it over his shoulder, laughing." My wife and _I_ are gonna have a feast tonight!"

"Hey! I caught that! That's our fish!"

The clear sky soon becomes filled with clouds, as the sound of thunder echos.

"Well, now it belongs to us." The other man said, hoisting Kasumi over his shoulder, allowing her to sit on it." Now then, away with both of you!"

The man motioned his hand, telling Akira and Ayane to go away, as he and the other man start walking away from them. Kasumi looks back at the two, and smiles, waving goodbye to them.

"Damn it..." Akira said, tightening his fist.

Ayane holds her head down, looking sad. She then looks up at the sky, as it starts to rain.

Akira:" I guess it can't be helped."

* * *

Ayane and Akira were running down a path in the forest, trying to get out of the rain.

"I mean, Kasumi is basically a princess, right?" Akira asked.

Ayane was silent, and did not answer his question.

Akira noticed this, and kept on running." Well, don't worry about the fishes. We'll go catch some more once the rain stops."

She still didn't answer.

"...Yeah. We'll do that." Akira said, trying to cheer her up.

The two reach the gate to Yuki's home. Akira opens it, allowing him and Ayane to walk through it.

The kids reach the house and walk in.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Akira yelled, as he and Ayane were soaked because of the rain.

Ayame:" Welcome home, Akira!"

"Huh!?"

To their surprise, Ayame came walking from behind the corner. She looks up to smile at Akira, only to see Ayane with him, causing her smile to fade away.

"Hey, Aunt Ayame! What are you doing here?"

"U-Um..." Ayame didn't answer at first, as she was still startled by Ayane's appearance." I-I was just coming by to return somethings to Yuki."

Ayane stared at her, while Akira chuckled." No wonder!" He then looked over at Ayane." Oh! This is my friend, Ayane!"

"Oh...Hello Ayane." Ayame said, with a forced smile.

"H-Hello..." Ayane said, bowing, while also feeling unease about the moment.

"Nice to meet you, Ayane..." She then noticed that both Akira and Ayane were soaking wet." A-Anyway, let's get you kids into something warm. Wouldn't want you catching a cold now, would we?"

"Ah..." Akira checked himself." Hehehe...Yeah."

* * *

After getting into some dry clothing, Akira and Ayane sat in a guest room, as Akira was using a towel to dry his hair, and Ayane sat in silence, her frown was hidden by a towel on her head.

Ayame opens the shoji, and walks in." There we go! Dry, warm, and clean!"

"Thanks, Aunt Ayame!" Akira said, cheerfully.

Ayame smiled, as she looked at Ayane." Um...Yuki had Kage-Maru send a message to Genra. He should be on his way here, Ayane."

"...Yes ma'am." Ayane said, as the towel hid her saddened face.

"Alright...I should go help Yuki in the kitchen. Excuse me." Ayame bowed and closed the shoji.

"Phew...Great to be all warm and cozy, eh Ayane?" Akira asked, smiling. He then noticed Ayane's frown." What's wrong?"

"...Akira?...Do you know who that woman is?" Ayane asked.

"Aunt Ayame? She's Old man Shiden's wife. Kinda making her the boss lady of the Mugen-Tenshin, right?"

"Yeah...But, how do you know her?"

"Me? Well, I don't know that much about Aunt Ayame. But, I do know that she's always coming by, bringing me clothes, and she always makes sure that I'm bathing properly, and eating right!"

"Oh..."

"Why do you ask?"

"...No reason."

* * *

Ayame put her geta's on, and was about to walk out the door.

Yuki:" Why are you in such a hurry to leave, malady?"

She quickly turns to see Yuki, walking up to her." Oh...Uh, I-I need to hurry home. Kasumi and Hayate are probably worried sick about me." Ayame said, laughing nervously.

"Without an escort, Malady?"

"I-I can manage on my own. No need to worry about me!" Ayame said, with a false smile.

"...Ayame, Does this have anything to do with Ayane?"

Ayame's false smile soon faded, as she slowly looked down in shame." Please...Don't think of me as a coward...It's just..."

"Malady...You can't run away from her. You must confront this." He said, in a scolding tone.

"I...I can't...I'm to ashamed...to even look at her..."

"Malady..."

"I...I just can't..." Ayame said, as tears began to run down her face." I've...caused her to much pain..."

"Hmm..."

"Please...just let me go..." Ayame looked up, and faced him." I...I just need to leave..."

Yuki remained silent.

"Forgive me..." Ayame quickly turned away, and opened the door, and to her shock, she sees...

Genra, wearing his mask, as the rainstorm outside, continued to go on. Kage-Maru jumped down, landing next to him

"Ah, Genra." Yuki said, walking over to him." You arrived here, sooner than expected. And I see you brought Kage-Maru with you.

"I just happened to be returning from a meeting with Shiden." Genra said.

"Come in, my old friend! Ayane is playing with Akira rigtht now, we're having cooked fish tonight!" Yuki said, smiling.

"Thank you." Genra turned to Ayame, and bowed." Lady Ayame." He walks past her.

"Hello, Genra..." Ayame said, slowly bowing to him, as he passed her. She looks over to see Kage-Maru waiting at the door.

"Kage-Maru will escort you back to the village." Genra said, as he walked away.

"Thank you..." Kage-Maru opens up an umbrella, as Ayame bows to Yuki." Thank you for having me here. I will now take my leave..."

Yuki was still silent, but nodded at this.

Ayame stands up straight and walks out of the house, as she and Kage-Maru leave into rain-filled night.

"Ayame..." Yuki said, closing his eyes.

Akira:" Thanks for the food!"

* * *

Akira took a bite at a burned fish on a stick as he, Ayane, Yuki, and Genra sat around a chabudai, looking at Yuki's small television in the living room, while sitting on zabuton's.

"This taste great!" Akira yelled with a big smile on his face.

"I'm glad your liking it." Yuki said, smiling.

Genra, who had removed his mask, took a fish and handed it to Ayane." Here."

Ayane accepts it with a smile on her face." Thank you." She then looks over at Yuki." But, if you already had fish here, why did you send Akira to go get some?"

"Hmm? Well, I thought Akira would bring back more fish, possibly a big one. However, I see that my hopes were false." Yuki said, taking a sip form his tea.

"Hey!" Akira said." I did catch some fish down at the waterfall! It's just..." He took another bite at his cooked fish." It's just that some old geezers took them from us..." He mumbled, but Yuki could still hear what he said.

"Did they now?"

"Yeah, they did! Those guys took our fish and walked off with it!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We have fish hear, they can do what they want."

"...Man, I wish I could be a Mugen-Tenshin ninja. Then I can show those guys what I'm really made of!" Akira said, standing up, and swinging his stick like a sword." I'm gonna be a better than all of them!"

"Shouldn't you tell him, Yuki?" Genra asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Hmm...I think I should, Genra." Yuki said.

"Tell me _what_!?" Akira yelled.

"Settle down, Akira." Yuki put his cup down and looked at him." Earlier today, I was summoned to the village for a meeting. Do you know why I was asked to go there?"

"Because...You're a member of the council, right?"

"Correct."

"The meeting was meant to discuss you, Akira." Genra said.

"Me? Why me?"

"It was to discuss your future in the clan," Yuki said, looking out at the rain.

"My future...?"

"I recommended you for training." Yuki said, taking another sip from his tea.

Akira looked confused at first, but soon he processed what his grandfather just said, and a big smile soon appeared, as he jumps onto his grandfather, causing him to drop his drink.

"Grandpa! Aw, I love you man!" Akira yelled cheerfully.

"Argh! Get off me, boy!" Yuki yelled, trying to get Akira off of him.

"I finally get to be a Mugen-Tenshin ninja!"

Ayane and Genra watched the two fight and laugh together. Genra turns to the young girl.

"Ayane...Do you wish to be a ninja as well?" Genra asked her.

"M-Me?" Ayane said, surprised.

"Yes. I believe you will become a great kunoichi on day. All you need is a teacher. So, I will teach all the skills of the Hajinmon Style of Ninjitsu.

"Hajinmon Style?"

"Yes. I am the master of the Hajinmon Sect. Our purpose, is to be shadows for the Mugen-Tenshin."

"Shadows?"

"Yes, my young Ayane. We are warriors of the dark. It is our duty to protect to serve the Clan, and protect it from any oncoming threat."

"Protect...it?"

Akira was still laughing, with a big smile on his face." I'm gonna be a ninja! I'm gonna be _Ninja_!"

* * *

 _ **Two Years Later...**_

" _I'm gonna be a Ninja! It'll be fun..._ Yeah right." Akira said(Age 11), hanging from a tree branch from the back of his Gi. He struggles to get free, but it ends in failure." Ugh..."

 **(Forest: Outside of the Mugen-Tenshin Village.)**

He then looks up to see a young boy with dark brown hair and eyes(similar to Ayame), while wearing a blue Gi, with a small dagger tied to his waist. The boy looked down at Akira, who glared back at him.

"What are you looking at, Hayate!?" Akira yelled.

Hayate stared at him for a few seconds, before jumping away, leaving Akira hanging on the tree branch.

Other young ninjas jump through the trees and laugh at Akira, as they pass right by him.

"Need some _help_ , Akira?" One of them said.

"Hey Akira! How's it _hanging_?" Another said, passing by.

"See you at the finish line...That's _if_ , you get there, Akira!" A young kunoichi said, laughing as well.

"Argh...!" Akira began to struggle again." Come over here and say that to my face, you jerks!"He tries to reach for one of his kunai knives." Just...Give me a few seconds...Argh! A-And, I'll get out of this!"

Kasumi:" Akira?"

He stops struggling and looks up to see Kasumi(Age 10) jump down onto the branch of another tree that was next to that Akira was stuck on.

"K-Kasumi!" Akira said, surprised, as he stopped struggling.

"Do you need any help?" The young kunoichi-in training asked.

"Uh...N-Nah! I'm fine!" He said, putting on a brave smile." Go on ahead of me! I-I'll catch up with you all!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Positive!" Akira said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Uh, alright..."

Kasumi stands up, and jumps away, leaving Akira to groan in silence.

"Aw...man..." Little did Akira know, his shirt began to tear. He soon heard the sound of it tearing, as Akira began to slowly lower." Huh!?...No...No,no,no,no..." His shirt finally tore, causing him to get free from the branch." _No!_ "...but it also causes him to hit several other branches, and then slam into the ground."...Ow..."

* * *

 **(Later, at the Mugen-Tenshin Dojo)**

"Ow..." Akira said, wincing in pain.

"Hold still." Kasumi said, bandaging his wounds." That's what you get for trying to show off."

"I wasn't trying to show off!" He yelled, rubbing his bandaged arm." I was trying to perform a Torn Sky Dive..."

"What!?"

"Yeah...I tried..."

"Akira, you can't do a Torn Sky Dive. You don't even know how to camouflage yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean!? I can camouflage myself!"

"...No you can't." Kasumi said." You can't throws shurikens, you can't master any of the clans Ninjitsu skills, and...You're...how should I say this?...You're not that good at leaping, or shadowing a ninja."

"What are you trying to say, Kasumi!?" Akira yelled, getting up.

"Well, I-I-"

"Are you trying to say:' Oh Akira, you should just give up being a ninja!'"

"Um..."

Well...!" Akira sits down, and holds his head down in shame."...Your right. I suck at being a ninja."

"N-No! Don't say that! I think you're a great ninja!" Kasumi said, smiling.

"Yeah right! I'm _not_ a great ninja. Everyone knows I suck, so whats the point? I might as well quit trying to be a ninja..."

"Akira..." Kasumi said, looking at the boy with concern in her eyes.

Hayate:" About time you accepted it."

"Huh!?" The two turned to see Hayate and a few other kids walk up to them." Hayate? W-What did you just say?"

"I said; it's about time you realized that you're not meant to be a ninja."

"Oh yeah?" Akira jumped up, glaring at him." Says who!?"

"You. And now, I'm saying it. You, are a failure as a ninja." Hayate said, causing the other students to laugh at him.

"What did you say!?" Akira growled, as he stormed up to Hayate's face." Say it to my face, asshole!"

Hayate was clearly unfazed by this, and had an emotionless look on his face." You, are a failure."

Akira growled at him." That's it!"

* * *

 **(In another room. Located somewhere in the dojo.)**

Ayame was watching Shiden and Yuki play a game of Shogi. She looked over at Shiden, who was in deep thought, and she looked over at Yuki, who was completely calm. She saw the pieces he had on the board, and giggled. Shiden looked up at Ayame, who hid her smile with a fan.

Kasumi sprints through the halls of the dojo. She bursts into the room the three were in.

"Kasumi!?" Ayame said, surprised by her daughters sudden appearance

"Kasumi! What is the meaning of this!? Shiden said, in a strict tone.

"I-I'm sorry, father!" Kasumi said, bowing to them.

"What troubles you, child?" Yuki asked.

"Ah...I-It's Akira and Hayate..."

"What about them?" Shiden asked.

"Their...Their fighting in front of the dojo!"

* * *

The students of the ninja school circled around the two boys, as Akira stood ready to fight, while Hayate was uninterested in the fight.

"Take him out, Hayate!" One of the other students cheered.

"Show this faker what a real Mugen-Tenshin ninja is like!" Another student yelled.

"I'm sick of you always acting like you're better than everyone, I'm gonna shut you up, right here and now!" Akira yelled, glaring at Hayate.

"...Let's just get this over with." Hayate said, not even looking at Akira.

The young man growled, and charged at Hayate, attempting to punch him. However, Hayate easily steps to the left, causing Akira to miss, and stumble forward. Akira regains his footing, and tries to punch Hayate again, who steps out of the way, still not interested in the fight.

"Damn it! Take me seriously!"

"What's the point. You and I both know that I've already won this fight."

"Shut up!" Akira charged at him, and unleashed a flurry of punches at Hayate, all of which he dodged, some he even blocked with his hand.

"Give up, Akira. You can't beat me." Hayate said, calmly, while still blocking Akira's punches." This is pointless. You can't beat me, and you know I-"

Suddenly, Akira punched Hayate in the face, shocking the audience of students. Hayate jumps back, and holds his hand to his nose, which was bleeding.

"Pointless? What's pointless, is that you talk to much during a fight." Akira said, with a cocky grin.

Hayate looked up at him, and growled at the young boy.

" _What's this_? Is the _mighty_ Hayate actually angry for once?" Akira began to move around him, provoking Hayate." Well, that's what you get for trying to _show off_! Haha!"

Suddenly, Hayate grabbed Akira by his Gi, and kicks him in the stomach. Hayate then flips and throws Akira towards a pile of organized wood, causing it to fall over.

The dust clears, and Akira is stuck under some of the wood. Even though he is injured, Akira is still able to get up, and hold his ground against Hayate.

Ayame:" What is going on here!?"

All the kids stopped cheering, and turned to see Ayame, Shiden, and Yuki walk over towards them. They all bow, as Shiden walks between Hayate and Akira.

"Hayate!" Shiden yelled." Speak, now!"

"Forgive me, father." Hayate said, bowing to him." Akira Yuki challenged me to a fight, and I accepted it. I should have refused right from the very beginning."

Shiden looked at Hayate, and then turned to look at Akira, who was being picked up by Yuki.

"...No matter." He then turned to the other children." The rest of you, return to your homes! That is enough training for today!"

"Yes sir!" They all bowed and ran away.

"I will take Akira back to our dojo." Yuki said, walking away in silence.

"I-I'll go with you!" Kasumi said, trying to go after them.

"Let them leave, Kasumi." Shiden said, as he and Hayate walked away." We need to attend to your brother."

Kasumi looked back at her father and brother, and reluctantly followed them.

* * *

 **(Yuki Dojo.)**

Akira:" Grandpa...I quit."

Yuki:" Hmm?"

Akira was sitting on his knees, across from his grandfather, who was doing the same.

"I quit being a ninja..." Akira said, holding his head down.

"You do?" Yuki asked.

"I...I suck at being a ninja. I know it, and you know it to..."

Yuki remained silent.

"I can't do any of the things that Hayate, or Kasumi can do. I suck at everything..."

"Why do you speak this way, Akira?"

"Because, it's the truth!" Akira yelled." I'm not cut out to be a ninja! I don't have any skill!"

"Yes, that is true..."

"Argh...Damn it!" Akira hit the floor, out of anger." So, you always knew...You knew, and kept quiet about it..."

"Akira, you are my grandson. Even if you fail, I would still support you. However, I cannot say I agree with what you did today."

"Huh?"

"You lost control of your anger, because Hayate provoked you. Akira, you weren't just fighting Hayate, you were fighting your anger."

"My...anger...?"

"Yes." Yuki stood up." When you are blinded by your anger, you lose sight of everything. You did not want to accept the fact that you were a failure as a ninja, and continued to battle with your feelings, correct?"

"Ah..." Akira held his head down.

Yuki glanced at his grandson and sighed, walking away from him. The old man stopped and remained silent for a few seconds, before turning back to face Akira.

"Akira, look at me, my grandson."

"Huh...?" Akira held his head up, and saw Yuki get into a stance." W-What are you doing, grandpa?" He asked, confused.

"Bajiquan." Yuki said, calmly.

"Baji-what now?"

"That is it's name in other lands. However, in our land, it goes by another name: Hakkyoku-Ken."

"Hakkyoku-Ken?" Akira said, confused by what his grandfather was talking about.

"Yes." He began to slowly move his arms and elbows, while staying in his stance." To others, it is only just another Martial Arts style. However, I see it as something more. I see it as a part of our human soul."

"Human soul?"

Yes. I have studied, and mastered this great fighting style. It was one of the greatest trials of my childhood. I had to unlock all of the inner gates of my body and soul."

"Gates?"

Yuki strikes the air." Before an attack, a Bajiquan practitioner must open their opponent's arms forcibly with six different strategies.

 _Liu Da Kai(Six Big Ways of Opening)-_ Using the fist, elbow or shoulder to push forward and upward.

"Whoa..." Akira said, in awe.

 _Ding-_ Putting your arms together as if hugging someone.

"That's...cool, I guess..."

 _Bao-_ Evaluate your knee to hit the thigh of your opponent, or evaluate your foot to hit the shin of your opponent.

 _Ti-_ For using a single move.

 _Dan-_ Using your hip.

 _Kua-_ Entangling with rotation around your wrist, elbow and shoulder.

 _Chan-_ This is the most useful in close combat, as it focuses on elbow, knee, shoulder and hip strikes.

"Those are the...inner gates?" Akira asked.

"Yes, Akira. These gates help you understand the true meaning of fighting. However, to me, the moment you seek only strength in martial arts, and stop seeing your opponent as flesh and blood, you will lose sight of the stars."

"Stars? What stars, Grandpa?"

"Hmm?" Yuki looked at him."...It seems now is the time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"Follow me, Akira. I shall show you...the stars." Yuki walked out of the dojo.

"Ah! Hey, wait for me!" Akira ran after him.

Akira ran outside of the dojo, and stood next to his grandfather, who was looking up at the sky.

"Grandpa! What are you looking at?"

"...Look up Akira. Look up into the sky."

"Huh?" Akira looked up, and saw the clear blue sky.

"Tell me, Akira. What do you see?" Yuki asked.

"I...I don't see anything. Just the sky..." Akira said, confused.

"When you see nothing else but anger and fighting, that is a sign your heart has lost its purity. The stars cannot be seen by clouded eyes. Martial Arts, Ninjitsu or any any other fighting style is not to be used to control others. It is to be used in unity with nature." Yuki slowly looked down at his grandson." Akira...Can you see the stars?"

"Huh?"

"Look! Can you see the eight stars up there in heaven?"

"Grandpa, it's daytime. There aren't any stars out!"

"My grandson, look harder. Look with all the purity of your heart..."

Akira looks back up at the sky. He looks closely to see any of the stars. Until, he sees a small sparkle in the sky." H-Huh!?" Several more appear, and they shine like eight bright stars." Eight...Stars...?"

"So, you finally see them, Akira?"

"Y-Yeah...eight of them...It's so beautiful, grandpa..." Akira said, speechless of what he was seeing.

Yuki smiled and laughed at this." Very good, my grandson." He placed a hand on his head." This, marks the beginning of your training."

"Huh? T-Training?"

"Yes. I will train you in the ways of the Hakkyoku-Ken." Yuki said, smiling." That is, if you'll let me..."

Akira stared at his grandfather for a few seconds, before nodding.

"Please Grandpa..." Akira bows to him." I wish to learn more about the Hakkyoku-Ken fighting style. Please, teach it to me." He said, in a very calm tone.

Yuki smiled at this, and bowed as well." Very well. I accept."

The two stood straight, and smiled at each other.

Akira then looks down the stone staircase(which leads to the dojo) and sees Genra, and a few ninjas from the Hajinmon Sect walking past the dojo, and heading for the village. Amongst the fellow ninjas, was Ayane(Age 9) who was walking behind Genra.

"Hey! It's Ayane!" Akira said, as he waved to her." Ayane!"

Ayane heard this and looked up to see the two. She was about to wave to them, but Genra looked back at her, causing her to slowly put her hand down, and continue walking.

"Huh? What's up with them?"

Yuki remained silent, and continued to watch them pass by.

Genra:" Master Shiden..."

* * *

Genra and Ayane sat in front of Shiden, and several other members of the Mugen-Tenshin ninja clan in a washitisu room. Kasumi and Hayate were also seated alongside their father.

"...I hearby request that Ayane be moved to the Hajinmon Village immediately. And, that she be assigned to join me in my duties." Genra said, hiding his face behind his mask.

Hayate and Kasumi had their eyes on Ayane, who looked visibly uncomfortable being in the same room as other ninja who were glaring at her.

"She can assist the Mugen-Tenshin from the shadows."

Everyone turned their eyes to Shiden, who was in deep thought about what Genra had just asked.

"...Genra...I trust you, my old friend. If you say that Ayane will be of use to the clan, than I will accept this."

"Thank you, Shiden." Genra bowed to him.

Shiden turned to Ayane." We expect great things from you, Ayane."

"Thank you, sir." Ayane said, bowing as well.

Later, as everyone was leaving the room, Kasumi runs up to Ayane in the hall.

"Ayane!" She said, as the young kunoichi ran up to her.

"Kasumi..."

"Your finally moving to the Hajinmon Village! Now we can train together!"

"Y-Yeah...That's great." Ayane said, putting up a forced smile. She looked behind Kasumi, and saw Hayate leave with his father.

"Ayane." Genra called her, walking towards the two girls." It is time for us to leave."

"Yes, Master Genra." Ayane turned back to Kasumi." Excuse us, Miss Kasumi."

"Oh...O-Okay..." Kasumi said, frowning, as Ayane and Genra walk away from her. The young kunoichi watched the two leave, as she stood alone in hall.

Akira:" So what's it like, living in the village?"

* * *

 **(Yuki Residence: _Several Weeks Later...)_**

Akira was sitting outside of Yuki's home, while Ayane was throwing shurikens at a tree.

"It sucks." Ayane said, throwing another shuriken." Everyone is always giving me a hateful glare, when I walk through the village. My classmates hate me, and are always trying to sabotage me during training. Things were already hard enough when I wasn't living in the village, but now..." She throws another shuriken, this one actually breaks some of the wood."...I just want to leave the village."

"Whoa...I'm sorry, Ayane." Akira said, feeling apologetic. He jumps up, and walks over to her." Hey! I know what will make you feel better!"

"Oh yeah? What is that?"

"Tonight is the Mugen Festival! Kasumi and I are going, why don't you come with us!"

"Come with you?" Ayane asked, giving him a confused look.

"Yeah! It will be fun! I promise you, Ayane. You will have fun tonight! What do you say!?"

Ayane stared at him for a few seconds." You're going with _Kasumi_ , right? You don't need _me_ to go with you..."

"Well, I want you to come with us. You know, so you can have some fun for once."

Ayane still looked unconvinced.

Akira then got on his knees, and bowed his head." Please come with us, tonight? Pleeeease?"

"...Fine."

"Huh?"

"...I'll go with you guys."

Akira jumped up." Alright! We're gonna have so much fun!" Akira ran inside the house." **Grandpa!** Help me look for a kimono! And this time, make sure it's a boy kimono! Not a girl kimono!"

Ayane giggled at this, and smiled at the thought of going to the festival.

Suddenly, Kage-Maru appeared, and walked over to Ayane, who noticed him.

"Yes, Master Kage?" Ayane said, kneeling.

"Stand up, Ayane. I have a message for you, from Lady Ayame." Kage-Maru said, holding a letter in his hand. He hands it over to Ayane.

"From...Lady Ayame?" She asked, slowly taking the letter.

"Yes. She wants to meet with you, tonight."

"T-Tonight?"

"Do you have other plans, tonight?"

Ayane looked back at the direction Akira left in for a brief moment, before turning back to Kage-Maru. "N-No sir. I'll meet with Lady Ayame tonight."

"Good. She will be expecting you in her private quarters."

"Yes sir."

Kage-Maru nodded, and disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

Ayane sighs, as she begins to feel regretful.

* * *

 **(Later that day...)**

Ayane walked through the halls of the Mugen-Tenshin main home. She walks into Ayame's room, and finds her praying to a small shrine in her room.

She kneels, and bows her head." You wished to see me, Lady Ayame?"

Ayame slowly opens her eyes and glances back at Ayane, before looking away.

"...Ayane?" She said, in a low voice.

"Yes, Malady?"

"...Do you know anything behind your birth?"

"W-What?"

"Has Genra ever told you about your past?" Ayame asked, this time in a higher voice.

"W-Well...He never told me about anything. Master Genra just told me; that I was just a infant when he found me in the forest, outside of the village."

Ayame gripped her hand tightly.

"Ayane...Do you have any memories...of your mother?"

"My mother?" Ayane looked down, confused as to why Ayame was asking all these questions." I don't remember...I was just a baby...I don't know who my mother is, or where she is..." Ayane looked up at the mistress." Why do you ask these question, Lady Ayame?"

Ayame remained quiet after the young kunoichi asked this question. Ayane could not see the sad frown she had on her face, trying not to turn and face Ayane.

"...There is a reason, why am I asking you these questions, Ayane." Ayame's voice lowered again."...I... wanted to share... some of my darkest, and horrific secrets with you..." She stared at the small shrine."...A long time ago...on a night like this...something happened to me...something that has let me permanently scarred, ever since..." Ayane now had her eyes full on Ayame."...My husband, Shiden, had a older brother named Raidou...Raidou...was always jealous of Shiden's achievements, and how their father always favored him instead of Raidou..."

"He was jealous...of Master Shiden?" Ayane asked.

"Yes...It was a jealousy...That soon transformed into a deep hatred...At the time, I didn't know anything about their feud, when I first meet them...I was oblivious to everything, a reckless little girl who thought she knew everything about the world..."

"Malady..."

"I fell in love with Shiden, of course. And we married...This...only served to infuriate Raidou even more..."

"Why did your marriage anger him...?"

"...Raidou was also in love with me..."

"Love?"

"Or, that's what he said...but in reality, it wasn't love...it was lust. Raidou...only cared about one thing...to ruin Shiden's life, and destroy everything he cares for...all out of jealousy against his brother...Then, that night happened..." Ayame said, tightening her grip on her kimono." A night that truly...scarred me... There was an attack on the Hayabusa clan from an enemy Ninja Clan...Shiden, and a few of our other ninja went out to lend their assistance...before he left, Shiden left Raidou in temporary control of the Clan, while they we're away...I still remember it all, even though I try to forget...The rain...the thunder...I remember it all." Ayame looked down in shame." Yuki was looking after Hayate and Kasumi...so, I was completely alone at the time. Raidou...He used this chance...to come see me...at first, I was wondering why he came to visit me...I just thought he was just making sure I was okay...But I was wrong, I was completely wrong...that night...I experienced true fear, as Raidou forced himself on me... and then...He..." Ayame held her hand to her mouth, as tears began to form in her eyes." A-All he did was laugh...laugh at how much he was enjoying himself...while I was in pain...and my mind...completely in fear...Soon, Yuki arrived, and caught Raidou trying to leave...He told Shiden of the whole ordeal...and Raidou was banished from the Village..."

Ayane was in shock from hearing all of this." W-Why?...Why are you telling me all of this, Malady?"

"...This incident left me...pregnant...with Raidou's child...it, truly horrified me..."

"Please..."

"I went into labor on this very night...and gave birth to a little baby girl..." Ayame said, as tears began to roll down her face.

"Please, just stop..." Ayane said, not wanting to hear anymore.

"H-However...I...I just couldn't look at her...I should have loved that baby, as how I love my children...But...I just couldn't..."

"Please...just stop..."

"I had them send the baby away...somewhere...where I would never have to see her again...However, I soon discovered that Genra had found the child, and decided to raise her, himself..."

Ayane slowly looked up at Ayame, who turned to face her, with tears falling from her eyes." Malady..."

"Ayane...The truth is...I am your mother...Forgive me."Saying this, Ayame finally broke down and began to cry."...Forgive me...forgive me..."

Ayane only had a blank look on her face, as she sat there for a few minutes, while Ayame continued to cry. Ayane slowly stood up, and walked away from Ayame, leaving the room in silence.

* * *

The wind blew through the village, causing the small hand fans to spin at a small stand, as Akira, Kasumi, and Hayate wandered through the festival. Kasumi was looking around in awe, as Hayate slowly followed her, making sure she didn't run into anyone.

Akira, on the other hand, was looking around for Ayane, wondering where she was." Where is she?"

"Are you still looking for Ayane, Akira?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah! She should have been here by now!" Akira yelled.

"Don't forget, that Ayane is a Hajinmon Sect. Ninja. She's probably training right now." Hayate said." Don't force her to do things she doesn't want to do Akira." He and Kasumi walked on ahead.

"What!?" Akira sharply turned to glare at Hayate, but he was already walking away." I'm not forcing her to do anything, jerk..." Akira looked back, and saw Ayane walking past others in a crowd. Her face still had no sign of emotion on it." There you are! Ayane!"

Akira ran over to her, getting Hayate and Kasumi's attention. Ayane slowly looked up and saw the young boy run up to her.

"Hey! You finally showed up!" Akira said, cheerfully.

"Oh...yeah...Sorry for making you wait so long..." Ayane said.

"Hey, it's cool! Now we can really have some fun, huh?"

Ayane just looked at him, no frown, or anything.

Kasumi:" Ayane!"

Kasumi ran up to her, and handed her a mini-fan." Here! I got this for you while we were waiting!" The young kunoichi said, with a smile on her face.

Ayane only stared at Kasumi, who was still smiling at her. She suddenly remembered what Ayame said to her...

 _"H-However...I...I just couldn't look at her...I should have loved baby, as how I love my children...But...I just couldn't..."_

Soon, Ayane did not feel happiness...she slowly began to feel hatred and jealousy towards her new ' _sister_ ', as she grits her teeth." Get that..."

"Hmm? What is it, Aya-"

"Get that out of my face!" Ayane yelled, slapping the fan out of Kasumi's hand, causing it to hit the ground. Both Akira and Hayate were shocked and surprised by this, as Kasumi held her hand.

"W-What's wrong, Ayane? Don't you like the fa-"

"SHUT UP!" Ayane yelled, silencing Kasumi."

"Why did you do that, Ayane!?" Akira said, confused by what was going on.

"I said _shut up_!" Ayane glared at the three of them." You all...knew about my suffering, and what I went through...You all knew...and laughed...You all laughed at me!"

"Ayane, what are yo-"

"Shut up!...Just leave me alone...I...just want to be alone..." Ayane slowly backed away from them." Just...stay away from me!" She quickly ran away from them, with tears now falling down her face.

"Ayane!" Akira called out to her, but she didn't respond, and kept running.

* * *

 **(Genra's Home)**

Ayane sat in an empty room, as the light from the shattered moon, shined down on her. She was curled up into ball, with a small box next to her feet.

She slowly looks up, and picks up the box. Ayane opens it to see a note inside. She takes it out, and reads it.

 _Happy Birthday, Ayane! You're finally Ten years old! I wanted to give this to you, before you left my house earlier. I hope you put it to good use.- Your best friend; Akira!_

Ayane put the letter down, and was surprised to see a kunai with a small light-purple fan at the end. This caused her to shed a few tears, as she took it out of the box, and held it in her hand.

She looked up at the moon, remembering everything that just happened to her, especially Ayame revealing herself as her mother. Ayane soon thought of her past, and how the villagers would always shun and look at her with disgust. How they treated her with cruelty...while Kasumi was treated like a princess, and was treated kindly by all the people of the village. These thoughts...once again, filled Ayane's head with anger and jealousy. She looked back at the Kunai for a few seconds, before closing her eyes.

"Remember me for who I was..." She said, quietly.

Ayane held her ponytail up, as she slowly used her kunai to go behind her head, and cut her ponytail off. She let go of her cut hair, and let it fall to the ground, as she held up her Kunai, anger still in her mind. Ayane stands up, and holds her Kunai in front of her face, as he got into a stance, with a hateful glare in her eyes.

* * *

 _Because the old me is gone..._

* * *

 **And that's another Dead Fantasy chapter!**

 **A lot happened in this chapter. It mostly served as a flashback to Kasumi, Akira, Hayate, and Ayane's childhood. And, we will slowly see the events that will shape them into the people they are today.**

 **Now, on to the new things that were introduced in this chapter:**

 **Dead Or Alive Side:**

 **Ayane( _Dead Or Alive_ )** **\- She is one of the main protagonist of the _Dead Or Alive Series_. Ayane is the niece of Shiden, while she is the daughter of Ayame and Raidou, making her Kasumi and Hayate's half-sister.**

 **Raidou( _Dead Or_** ** _Alive_ )\- He is the final boss in the first _Dead Or Alive_. He is Shiden's older brother, the uncle of Kasumi and Hayate, and is Ayane's father. He was banished from the Village.**

 **Hakkyoku-Ken( _Virtua Fighter_ )\- It is Akira's fighting style in the _Virtua Fighter Series_.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	31. Announcment!

**Hello everyone, ironfist97 here.**

 **First, I want to address a certain topic with you all, regarding the HIRO fanfic. The topic is: Where is Volume 3 of HIRO?**

 **Everyone, HIRO: Volume 3 is coming. I am currently working on the first six chapters, while working on the latest chapter of Dead Fantasy, and I am also fixing up Chapter 17 of Volume 1.**

 **Now, on to the few announcements I have for you all**

 **1\. Volume 2-FINAL MIX**

 **2\. HIRO: Grimm Eclipse**

 **3\. HIRO: Volume 3**

 **Yes, I am doing an adaptation of Grimm Eclipse. I know that the story for the real game is not done yet, however, Grimm Eclipse serves as a bridge between Volume 2 and 3. Besides, I already have my own story planned out for the Fanfic, and I hope it won't disappoint you all.**

 **Next, HIRO: Volume 2-FINAL MIX. Just like Volume 1, Vol. 2 is also getting a re-telling. I'm going back and fixing the mistakes I made in it, while also bringing in new scenes that will flesh out the story, and in some way, make it feel new.**

 **And lastly, the most anticipated out of the three, HIRO: Volume 3. Like I said earlier, I am working on the first six chapters of Volume 3, and I have been waiting until spring(basically spring break) to start it. However, I can safely say, that Volume 3 is coming. All I ask from you all, is patience, and I promise you all, that when Volume 3 starts, it will be great.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep Moving Forward._ **


	32. Dead Fantasy: Chapter 6

**Dead Fantasy**

 **Remembrance Arc: Part 3**

 **Chapter 6: Final Memories**

* * *

 **(Forest** ** _: Seven Years Later...)_**

It was raining in the forest, as Kage-Maru stood on top of a tree branch, meditating. The sound of rain drops surround him, as he took a deep breath, and leaps off the branch.

A young man wanders through the forest, carrying a chainsaw on his back.

Soon, the rain stopped, as Kage-Maru lands on the ground, and kicks the tree behind him, causing it to crack.

The sun shines down on the forest, as the tree begins to fall on it's left side. Kage-Maru stands next to it, suddenly noticing the young man walking through the woods, as the falling tree was about to hit him.

"Hey!" Kage-Maru called out to the young man, who notices him." Look out!"

The young man looks up and sees the tree coming towards him. He looks at it, with a confused face.

The tree hits the ground, supposedly crushing the young man." Akira!" Kage-Maru yelled, running over to the fallen tree." Akira! Oh god, I killed him!"

Kage had a shocked look on his face, even though his mask was hiding his expression. He looks closely at the tree, to see any sign of the young man's body. However, what Kage-Maru didn't notice, was that someone was standing behind him. He then feels something tapping his shoulder, catching him off guard. Kage quickly turns to see...Akira, waving at him

"Yo!" Akira(Age 17) said, with a smile on his face.

At first, Kage-Maru was surprised, but soon became angry, as he took out a kunai, and tries to hit him with it. However, Akira easily stops it with two fingers.

"Damn it, boy! Don't you know standing under a falling tree is dangerous!"

"Hehe...Sorry about that." Akira said, with a sheepish grin." I guess I should have watched where I was going, huh?"

Kage-Maru glared at the young man for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath." Never mind..." He turned away from him, and started to walk away." Anyway, it's 12:30. Let's get this wood back to the dojo, and that will end our work for today."

"Yep!" He cheered, causing Kage to look back at him, with a serious stare." Hehe..."

* * *

 **(Mugen-Tenshin Village.)**

In a washitisu room, Jo Hayabusa sat in front of Shiden, with two other Hayabusa Clan ninjas standing besides him. Kasumi(Age 17) was seated by her father, on his left side, wearing a blue kimono, while Hayate(Age 23) was seated on the right, wearing a white ninja outfit.

"Are you sure...it was him?" Shiden asked.

"There is no doubt, Shiden. Raidou was spotted near the mountain path." Jo said, with concern in his voice." My men saw him...He matched the description."

"Raidou..." Shiden said, quietly, while tightening his fist.

Hayate noticed this, and looked at Jo." Do you know anything about his current whereabouts?"

"Sadly no, Master Hayate. However, we must assume that he is heading towards the village." Jo said.

"I see..."

Shiden stood up." No matter. If Raidou is coming to the village, then we must be prepared."

"But the question is: Why is he coming back?" Jo asked.

"I do not know. However, thinking about it won't change anything." Shiden looks down at Jo." Jo, I want all of the Hayabusa ninja to set up guard post around the mountain path. I don't want Raidou anywhere near this village!"

"As you wish, Shiden." Jo said, bowing.

Shiden looked back at Hayate." I want you, and your men to be ready as well, Hayate."

"Yes, father." Hayate said, also bowing.

"What am I to do, father?" Kasumi asked, looking up at her father.

"You, will continue your training, Kasumi." Shiden said, in a scolding tone.

"B-But I want to help!"

"Kasumi, your current Ninjitsu skills are disgraceful. You plan to be our leader someday, with the skills you have?"

"W-Well..."

"This meeting is over. You are all dismissed." Shiden ordered, as he walked out the room.

"Father!" Kasumi said, reaching out to him.

"Let him go, Kasumi." Jo said, calmly." Your father may not show it, but this matter has him concerned."

Kasumi frowned at this, while Hayate slowly stood up." This news has us all concerned. We will follow father's orders, no matter what."

"Understood." Jo said, standing up." I will send out a message to Ryu, asking him to return to the village."

"Good to know." Hayate said, as he started walking towards the door.

"Hayate." Jo said, causing Hayate to stop." Please, do not tell your mother about anything we just discussed today. If Ayame found out about Raidou, I fear...old memories will soon surface again."

"...Yes sir."

Hayate walked out, as Kasumi stood up and bowed, before she left the room as well.

* * *

 **(Yuki Dojo)**

Akira and Kage-Maru return to the Yuki Dojo, which has not changed at all over the years. The tree near the dojo still carried the shurikens that Ayane threw at it, while a small shrine rested underneath it.

"Hey! I'm home!" Akira yelled out, as he set his stack of wood outside of the dojo.

Kage set his stack of wood down, and took off his mask, showing his long black hair, which was tied up in a ponytail.

"Thanks for the help, Kage-Maru! I never would have gotten this much wood today, if you hadn't helped out!" Akira said, smiling, while walking into the dojo.

"There is no need to thank me, Akira." Kage said, as he followed him into the dojo." I must say though, I am impressed with how your training has been going. You've been working on your maneuvering skills, have you?"

"Oh, well yeah. Grandpa may sure that I learned all the basics of Hakkyoku-Ken, especially dodging and moving around my opponent."

"Good to hear. You should always have a good defense. Just, _try_ not to stand under a falling tree next time, or you'l end up getting killed."

"Hey! In my defense, I didn't see the tree coming at me!"

Kage-Maru chuckled at this, as the two walk through a door that takes them from the dojo, to the home of the Yuki Family.

Ayame:" Welcome back, Akira!"

Ayame came walking into the hall, from the kitchen.

"Hey! Aunt Ayame!" Akira ran over to her." What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had nothing to do back at the village, so I thought I should come by and see how you were doing. But, when I got here, you were already gone."

"Hehe...sorry about that. I was in the forest, getting some wood for the dojo."

"Hard at work, I see?" Ayame said, with a smile . She then turned to face Kage-Maru, who quickly puts his mask back on." Oh, Kage-Maru. I didn't know you were coming by."

"W-Well, I thought Akira needed help, so I decided to be of assistance." Kage-Maru said.

"Smooth..." Akira said, glancing at him.

"Well, I'm glad to know that Akira has someone looking out for him." Ayame said, smiling.

Akira began to sniff the air, and smile brightly." I smell food..."

"Oh! I made something in the kitchen, because I know you'd be starving after working in the forest."

"It smells great!"

"Just give me a few minutes, and it'll be ready soon."

"Alright." Akira started to walk away." If anyone needs me, I'll be with Grandpa." And with that, Akira left the house. Ayame watched the young man leave, with sadness reflecting in her eyes.

"Akira..."

Kage-Maru watched him leave, and held his head down, closing his eyes.

Kasumi:" Mother!"

Ayame turned to see Kasumi, walking out of the kitchen.

"Was that Akira? Is he back now?" She asked, wearing a apron. Kasumi then noticed Kage-Maru." Oh! Hello, Kage-Maru. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello, Miss Kasumi." Kage-Maru said, bowing to her.

"If your looking for Akira, he went to go see Yuki." Ayame said.

"Oh!" Kasumi quickly takes off the apron, and hands it to her mother." I'll be back. Please make sure none of the food burns!" She walked past the two and hurried out of the house, leaving Kage-Maru confused.

"What is wrong with Miss Kasumi?" He asked.

"Oh...It's nothing. Just, an ordeal of _childhood_ bonds." Ayame said, smiling while Kage-Maru gave her a even more confused look.

Akira walks away from the dojo, and goes up a stoned staircase. As he continues to walk up the staircase, Akira's happy smile slowly begins to disappear, and is soon replaced by a sad frown.

* * *

The staircase lead up to cliffside, where a gravestone stood at the very edge of the cliff, under the shady of a large tree. Genra and Ayane(Age 16), who wore a purple ninja outfit with a fishnet undershirt and a Hajinmon mask tied to the hip. She prayed at the grave, which read: _Here Lies Suzuki Yuki. A great comrade. A loving Grandfather._ Genra had his mask on, which hid his face.

Akira finally reached the top, and saw Genra.

"Huh? Genra?" He said, surprised by his appearance.

The ninja turned to face him." Hello, Akira."

Ayane heard this, and turned to see Akira. He looked down, and saw the kneeling Ayane, who was staring at him. A gust of wind blew through the area, as the two gazed at each other for a few seconds.

"Ayane..." Akira said, quietly, while still looking at her.

Ayane stared at Akira for a few more seconds, before standing up." Why..."

"H-Huh!?"

"Why are you staring at me?" Ayane said, as her voice went from calm, to angry.

"Huh? W-Well, I haven't seen you in years...A-And, I'm just surprised to see how much you've changed..."

"...Whatever." Ayane said, with a cold tone in her voice." You and your perver-"

"Ayane." Genra said, before Ayane could finish what she was saying. He turned back to Akira." Forgive us. We came here to pay our respects to Yuki."

"Ah...It's fine, really." Akira said, walking over to them. He kneels down, and places a bottle of wine near the tombstone, as he begins to pray." I was going to do the same thing, anyway."

"...How have you been? Is everything going well for you?"

"Oh, yeah. I've been fairing well, perfecting my Hakkyoku-Ken skills, and I've been helping Kage-Maru with some of his work." Akira looks down in sadness." Besides that, I haven't done anything with my life..."

"I see...I know it must be hard without your grandfather, Akira. You must miss him..."

"Well...I do miss him, but I also feel horrible as well."

"Hmm?"

"I...I failed him. I failed my grandfather...and everything he stood for..."

"What are you talking?" Ayane asked, as she kneels down, next to him." How could you fail your Grandfather?"

"Well...I guess it all started about a year ago..."

* * *

 _ **(Flashback: One Year Ago...)**_

 _I got permission from Shiden, to leave the village and enter this Martial Arts Tournament I'd been hearing about recently..._

A man wearing a Gi uniform, charges at Akira(Age 16) and tries to punch him. However, Akira(who was wearing a old raggedy black Gi, with a white shirt underneath it, and white wristbands. He was also barefooted, unlike the rest of his opponents who all wore shoes) grabs the mans arm, and pulls him in, elbowing the man in the stomach, which sends the man flying to the other side of the ring. The referee blows his whistle, and holds up a red flag, ending the match. The crowd cheers for Akira, who was surprised by his sudden victory. He then looks up, and waves at the audience.

 _The only reason I entered, was to try out my moves, but...I kept winning. I guess I got hooked, so I started entering every tournament that came along...Hehehe...And, I won just about every title there was to give...Then I realized, that I was stronger than just about everybody I fought...It was like magic...So, I was satisfied, thinking I had reached the pinnacle of my Martial Arts..._

 _And soon, I became cocky...Overconfident in my strength, that I just lost sight of everything...I lost sight, of the stars..._

Reporters and photographers surrounded Akira, lights flashing around him, as he tried to make his way through them all." Hey! Come on you guys! Let me through!" He yelled out.

 _It was Grandpa...He was the one who taught me everything I know..._

Akira ran through the halls to look for Yuk. He turns a corner, and see's Yuki, using his old wooden cane to help him walk.

"Grandpa! Akira called out to him, in excitement.

Yuki stopped walking, and turned to see Akira run up to him. However, Yuki had no expression on his face, as he only stared at the excited Akira.

"Hey! Did you see it!? I won the tournament! Hey!"

"Yes, I saw it." Yuki said, his expression still the same.

"Hehehe...You know, thanks to all these tournaments I've been entering, I feel like my skills have greatly improved!"

"That is true."

"Now, I feel like I'm ready to tackle my true goal!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I'm ready to return to the village! I'm ready to defeat Hayate!"

Yuki's eyes shot open for a brief second, before returning to his normal expression." Akira...Is that what you truly want?"

"Huh? Well, yeah! Ever since I started to learn about Hakkyoku-Ken, I've always dreamed of kicking Hayate's butt! Heck, I might even try to take out Master Shiden, if I'm lucky!"

"You truly desire strength, Akira?" Yuki asked, as he tightened his grip on his walking cane.

"Yeah! I want to be strongest in the whole village! I finally get to show up everyone who used to look down at me! Then, they'll finally see me as their equal!" Akira said, with a determined smile on his face." What do you say, gran-"

Before he could finish, Yuki strikes Akira with his cane, knocking him to the wall. Akira slides to the ground, but Yuki stops him, by using his can to hold Akira by his neck.

"G-Grandpa...?" Akira said, confused and in pain. He looked up, and was shocked to see that Yuki was glaring at him.

"You...insolent brat." Yuki said, his voice filled with anger." This is what you spent all your years of training for!?"

"Grandpa, I..."

"Hmm..." He pulled his cane back, letting Akira slide to the ground, and breath for air." Akira..."

"H-Huh?" He slowly looked up, to see Yuki pointing one of his fingers at him.

"Do you still have a vision of the stars, my grandson?" He asked.

"T-The stars...?"

Yuki stares at him for a few seconds."...I see...you can't see them anymore, can you?"

"Grandpa, what are you talking about...Aren't you happy for me? I won..."

Yuki slowly turned, and walked away from Akira." Hmm...Maybe that's all you're worth after all."

Akira reached out to him." Grandpa..." Yuki did not say anything, and kept walking." B-But...I won..."

 _It was the first time I ever saw Grandpa get mad like that...It completely took me by surprise...However,I didn't know it...But that one moment...was the beginning, of my dark days..._

 _After that...Grandpa didn't say a single word to me, even on the return trip home._

* * *

 **(Yuki Family Dojo)**

Yuki and Akira walk into the house, still not speaking to each other. Yuki then sets his travel sack down, and walks towards the door.

"I need to go see Shiden. I will be back." He said, still not looking at Akira.

"Oh! I should come to! It's been awhile since I've seen Kasumi and Aunt Ayame! I gotta let them know I'm back!"

Yuki sharply turns, and points his cane at Akira." _You_...are not going anywhere.

"H-Huh?"

"I need you to clean the dojo." He picked up a broom, and tossed it to Akira, who caught it.

"B-But, Grandpa-"

Yuki then glared at him." Just do it, boy!" With that, he walked out, leaving Akira even more confused, as he looks down in shame.

Akira walks into his room, and sets his luggage down. He sits on the floor, pondering about everything that just happened.

"Why is Grandpa so mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong..." He laid on his back, and looked up at the ceiling." I won the tournament... He should be happy for me..." Akira closes his eyes, and nods off.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Ayame:" Hello? Is anyone here?"

Akira opened his eyes, and looked around the dark room. He slowly stood up, and walked out out the room

"Hello?" He said, looking around the house.

Ayame:" Oh! Akira!"

Akira turns to see Ayame walk out of the living room." Hey! Aunt Ayame!" He said, with a smile on his face.

Ayame walks over to him." Welcome home, Akira."

"I'm glad to be back." Akira said, as he started to look around." Hey, where's Kasumi?"

"Ah, well, She had to help Hayate with something right now." She said, with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh! Where is Hayate right now!?" He asked, with excitement in his voice.

"Hm? Well, I believe he and Kasumi are training at the Mugen-Dojo. Why do you ask?"

"Because, now I'm ready to take him on!"

"Really?"

"Yep! All of the tournaments I entered only served as practice! I'm ready to take on a bigger opponent!" Akira said, with determination in his voice.

Yuki:" And what makes you think, _you_ are stronger than him?"

The two turn to see Yuki come into the house, and walk towards them.

"Grandpa..."

Ayame bows to Yuki, as he walks past them." Welcome back, Yuki."

Yuki stopped walking and turned to face Akira." Akira?"

"Y-Yes!?" Akira said.

"...Why haven't you cleaned the dojo yet?"

"Ah...I-I'm sorry. I feel asleep, hehehe..." Akira said, chuckling nervously.

"Hmm...Another failure, for a failure."

"Huh!?

"If you are staying in my house, _outsider_ , then you will do what I say!" Yuki said, in a scolding tone.

Akira was shocked by this." Grandpa...?"

"Mister Yuki! He just-"

Before Ayame could finish what she was saying, Yuki sharply turned to face her.

"Lady Ayame, I am grateful for your presence. Yet, this is my home, and right now, you are not allowed here...Get out."

Ayame was shocked by this." What!?"

"I said... **Get out!** You are no longer welcomed here!"

"Yuki! What is the meaning of this!?"

The old man didn't say anything, and walked away, while Ayame still called out to him. Akira watched his grandfather walk away from them.

 _I didn't know why...But ever since the tournament, Grandpa had began to act differently...He was more mean-spirited, and...at the time, It felt like I was the cause of this..._

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning..._**

Akira and Yuki sat around a chabudai, as they ate breakfast, while it rained heavily outside. Yuki at his breakfast in silence, while Akira looked down in shame, and didn't touch his food. Yuki notices this, and takes a sip from his drink, before taking out a small letter from his Gi. He places the letter on the table, and slides it over to Akira, who notices it.

"Read it." He said.

Akira looks at the letter for a few seconds, before picking it up, and opening the letter. As he reads the letter, his eyes open wide in shock.

"G-Grandpa..." Akira said, as he slowly looked at the elderly man, who kept eating his breakfast, ignoring him. Akira's face then went from confused, to angry, as he slammed his fist on the chabudai." Grandpa!"

"What, boy?"

"Don't 'what, boy' me!" He held the letter in Yuki's face, which did not faze him." What the hell is this!?"

"...A letter."

"It's not just a ordinary letter! This says I've been exiled from the Mugen-Tenshin Village!" Akira crumbled the paper up, and threw it at Yuki, who catches it with ease." What the hell is this crap!?"

Yuki sets his cup down, and looks at Akira with no sign of emotion on his face." I see no problem with this. I think it is fitting for an outsider like you."

" _What_!?" Akira yelled, in anger as he glared at Yuki, who was still not fazed by this.

"...If you are going to be a part of this village, you must earn your place here."

"What the hell are you talking about!? I've earned my place here! I've lived with you, hang out with Kasumi. I _**train**_! **Trained** , under _you_! I have earned my place here, _old man_!"

"You haven't earned anything, boy."

Akira then kicks the chabudai across the room, causing the food to spill on the floor. However, even this did not faze Yuki, as he sat in silence.

"Why can't you be happy for me!?" He yelled." I won all those tournaments! I beat every opponent that came my way! I am the strongest fighter out of everyone in this damn village!"

Yuki remained silent.

"All of this, over some stupid legend! Listen, grandpa! The eight stars don't even exist! So get over yourself, you stupid as-"

Before he could finish, Yuki kicks Akira in the stomach, sending him flying outside, into the rain as he hit the wet ground. He slowly gets up, and looks up to see Yuki, giving him a hateful glare.

"Listen to me, boy...You are not the strongest. You are not a member of this clan. You are not my grandson..." Yuki said, as Akira suddenly had a look of horror on his face." You are just some homeless brat I found outside of my gate Ten years ago! You mean nothing to me!"

"B-But...You took me in...You gave me a home...You adopted me!"

"I only felt pity for you, brat. That's why I took you in. Over time, I began to realize that taking you in, was a horrible mistake... _You_ , are a horrible mistake."

Those last words hit Akira at his core. He now just stared at his Grandfather, who looked down at him with disgust on his face.

"Gran-"

"Get out of my **_sight_**!" Yuki yelled." I don't even want to look at your pathetic face..." He turned, and walked away.

"Grandpa! Hey! Grandpa!"

Yuki ignored him, and kept walking away.

"Grandpa..." Akira fell backwards, and landed on his back, looking up at the sky, as it rained down on him." Why..." Rain drops continued to fall on his face." It was...all out of pity..." He began to grit his teeth, as anger started to fuel his mind." You...you old bastard...You never thought of me as your grandson..." He slowly sat up, and got to his feat." To you...I was just a nuisance...damn you... _ **Damn you**_!"

Akira ran away from the house, and into the forest. Despite this, Yuki still did not show any sign of concern about Akira.

"Damn him! _Damn him_!" Akira yelled, running through the forest, his face twisted with pure hatred. He stops in the middle of the forest, and begins to breath heavily." I _am_ the strongest!"

Akira then punched a tree, causing a small crack to appear." I'm even stronger than you, old man!" He punched it again." I can defeat Hayate, Shiden, and even you, old man!" He started to punch the tree multiple times, causing the small crack to grow bigger and bigger." I'm stronger than anyone in Remnant, period!" He then kicked the tree, hard causing it to tilt, as he continued to beat on it more, not knowing that his hands are bleeding." I don't need you! I don't need Kasumi, Aunt Ayame, **anyone**! All I need...Is _me_!" He punches the tree again, causing leafs to fall from it."...I am the strongest...no matter what...I. Am. The. **STRONGEST!** "

Akira delivers a powerful punch that shakes the tree, and the sound of the impact, echoes throughout the area. Akira doesn't move, keeping his fist imbedded in the tree, until he began to hear a creaking noise.

"Huh?..." Akira said, looking up.

The tree begins to tilt, and fall over. Akira was standing under it, and quickly ran out of the way, as the tree fell and hit another tree, causing it to fall over as well.

Akira was speechless, as he watched the trees around him fall, and break apart. He slowly looked down at his hands, which were now completely covered in blood. He then looked up, and saw the destruction he caused, as he fell to his knees.

"W-What...what did I do?" Akira said, completely in shock by what he had done. He looks down, and picks up a leaf, despite feeling some pain in his hands. Akira looks down at the leaf, and felt horrible about what he had just did, as he slowly lands his head on the ground." What's...wrong with me..."

* * *

 _ **Three Hours Later...**_

Akira was sitting in a cave, located near the waterfall. He sat there, staring at the rain, pondering about everything that just happened.

 _I lost control of myself...I almost became something I wasn't...I hated myself...and at the time...I thought I really was useless. That I didn't earn my place..._ _In the end...I realized that it was my soul that went bad. When I lost who I was...It was impossible for me to see the stars...And everything else that was happening around me...I was blinded by it all._

* * *

Akira returned to the dojo, as he walked into the house.

"...Hello?" Akira said, looking around the room." Grandpa...?" He closed the door behind him, and started to look around.

He looks around the living room, kitchen, and even Yuki's room. Yet, Akira could not find him.

"Where is he? Maybe he's in the dojo..."

Akira walks outside, and heads towards the dojo, while it continues to rain. He stumbles into dojo, where he sees Yuki, meditating.

"Hey, Grandpa..." Akira said, as he walked in.

Yuki didn't respond.

"Uh...Y-You don't have to say anything. I-I just want to say that...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I now I've been acting like a jerk, and I just now realized it."

Yuki still didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for everything...I promise I'll train harder. I'll understand the meaning behind...these stars. And, I'll earn my place in the village. For you, Kasumi, Aunt Ayame and everyone else. So..." He bows to him." Please...Give me another chance."

Yuki did not say anything, as Akira stood up straight.

"Grandpa?"

Akira stood there, and watched his grandfather, who was still not saying anything, or moving at all. As it rained outside, Akira soon felt unease about the scene in front of him.

He then ran to him...

* * *

 _He didn't say anything...He didn't move at all...He never woke up...I didn't know it at first...but the more I spoke, the more I realized that...Grandpa was gone...And I was just the stupid idiot that only cared about power and being the strongest...Now, that path has lead me to where...I'm alone now..._

* * *

 ** _(Flashback Ends...)_**

Ayane:" Akira? Hey, Akira!?"

Akira opens his eyes, and turns to Ayane, who was giving him an annoyed look.

"Oh. Sorry, I blacked out." He said, putting up a smile.

"Yeah, sure..."

Akira stood up, and looked at the grave with a sad smile." Anyway, I just came by to visit. Nothing more."

Genra remained silent, while Ayane stood up and looked at him with concern. She was about to reach out her hand to touch his shoulder...

Kasumi:" _Akira!_ "

Ayane's eyes shot open, as she turned to see Kasumi, walking up the stone staircase. She glared at the female kunoichi, and retracted her hand back, as Kasumi ran over to the three.

"Kasumi?" Akira said, surprised by her arrival." What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing." Kasumi said, as she turned and bowed at Genra." Hello, Mater Genra."

Genra bows back, as she turns to Ayane.

"And, hello to you too, Ayane." Kasumi said, in a less-formal tone.

Ayane did not say anything, and only glared at the kunoichi. Genra notices this, and is about to intervene, until he notices a Hajinmon ninja jumps out of the trees, and lands on the ground.

The three teens notices him, as Genra walks over to the ninja.

"What brings you here, boy?" He asked.

"Message from Master Shiden. He wishes to see you, right away."

"Hmm...Understood."

"Also...Master Shiden wishes for Lady Ayame and Miss Kasumi to return to the village, as well."

"Very well. I will bring both with me, when I visit Shiden."

The ninja bows, and leaps away. Genra turns and walks back to the three teens.

Ayane kneels, as Genra walks up to them.

"Master Shiden wishes to see us. We shall return to the village, at once."

"Sir." Ayane said, nodding.

Genra turned to Kasumi." Miss Kasumi, is Lady Ayame with you, right now?"

"Ah...Y-Yes sir. She's back at the dojo." Kasumi said.

"Good. I have been asked to escort you back to the Village, by your father."

"Oh...B-But I-" She turned to Akira." I uh..."

"What? Do you have other _pressing_ matters to attend to?" Ayane asked.

"Well, no, but..."

Akira noticed the concern on Kasumi's face, and smiled.

"It's alright Kasumi. Go back to the village." He said.

Kasumi looked at him for a few seconds." But Akira..."

"It's alright. Your dad is probably worried about you. I think you should head back."

"Well, alright..."

Akira smiles at Kasumi, who smiles back, while Ayane looks at the two, and groaned in annoyance...and jealousy.

* * *

 _ **Later that day...**_

 **(Mugen-Tenshin Village)**

Ayame was standing in the hall, as Shiden was scolding Kasumi in the other room.

Shiden:" I tell you to go train. Instead, you go visit the _outsider_."

"Akira is my friend, father." Kasumi said, seated, while Shiden paced back and forth.

"But your training comes _first_ , Kasumi!" Shiden said, in a angry tone.

"I'm sorry father, but I-"

"There are no _excuses_! When you are given a order, you are to follow it! Do I make myself clear, Kasumi?"

Kasumi looked at her father for a few seconds, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"...Yes sir." Kasumi said, as she held her head down, in sadness.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Kasumi stands up and bows, before walking out. She passes her mother, but does not pay her any attention.

Ayame walks into the room, as Shiden looks outside, at a small pond.

"Shiden, must you be so hard on her?" She asked.

"Kasumi is a kunoichi of the Mugen-Tenshin. She must be fully prepared for whatever comes her way." Shiden said, not turning to face his wife.

"I know that, but she and Akira have been friends since childhood. You can't get mad at her for wanting to spend time with her friend."

Shiden slowly turned to Ayame."...Her ninja duties come first. End of discussion." He walks past he, and leaves the room.

"Shiden..." Ayame said, as she held out her hand to him, but slowly puts it down.

* * *

Kasumi walked through the halls of her home. She passes by Ayane, who is leaning against the wall, keeping to herself.

"Why the long face, _Miss Kasumi_?" She asked, causing her to stop.

"...What do you want, Ayane?" Kasumi asked, still not turning to face her.

"What were you arguing with Master Shiden about?"

Kasumi remained silent.

" _Oh_...It was about your training, right?"

Kasumi kept silent.

"Heh...Let me ask you, do you honestly think you can take Master Hayate's place?"

Kasumi looks down in shame.

"Well..." Ayane stands straight, and glares at Kasumi." I refuse to accept you as the leader of our clan. To think Master Shiden would entrust our future to daydreaming kunoichi like you? He must be ill."

Kasumi sharply turns, and slaps Ayane in the face. Ayane held her hand to her face, glaring at Kasumi.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Ayane!" Kasumi said, in a scolding tone.

Ayane continued to glare at Kasumi." You know wha-"

Hayate:" Ayane!"

Ayane snapped out of her anger, and looks behind Kasumi, to see Hayate walking up to them. Kasumi turns around, and sees her brother.

"Hayate!" Kasumi said, surprised.

"Ayane. You are dismissed." Hayate said, in a commanding tone.

"B-But, Master Haya-" Ayane tried to plead.

"Ayane!... _You_ , are dismissed."

Ayane was surprised by Hayate's sudden outburst, and slowly began to step back. She quickly turns, and runs away from the two siblings.

Hayate watches Ayane leave, as he turns to Kasumi." Are you alright, Kasumi?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kasumi said, before holding her head down." Um..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm...I'm sorry, that I didn't show up to training today."

"Oh. Is that what father was scolding you for?"

"Y-Yes..."

Hayate chuckles at this, before placing a hand on Kasumi's shoulder." Kasumi, father only wants what's best for you.

"...I know."

"However, I will agree that you should put more focus in your ninja training. I know that you have the potential to become a great kunoichi, all you need to do, is concentrate more. No more daydreaming, okay?"

"Yes, brother." Kasumi said, nodding.

"I also agree with father, that you should stay away from Akira Yuki. He's an outsider, and I don't like the fact that you are skipping training, just to go see him. Please, refrain to your ninja training."

Kasumi frowns at this, but nods nonetheless. Hayate smiles, and pats her shoulder, as he walks pass her. Once again, Kasumi stood in the middle of the hall, alone.

* * *

 **(Genra's Home)**

Ayane:" Damn her!"

Ayane threw several shurikens at the wooden wall of her room, which looked like it was attacked. Her futon was cut up, while her pillow was torn in two, resulting in many feathers being scattered around the room. She growled in anger, thinking of the female kunoichi, how she was so close to Akira, and how she mad her look guilty in front of Hayate. Added with all the praise, that the villagers say about Kasumi, Ayane slammed her fist into the floor, leaving a crack upon its impact.

"...Everyone always sees her as the heroine." Ayane said, gritting her teeth." She's not a hero...she's just a spoiled brat..."

Ayane slowly stands up, and looks out the small window in her room, at the shattered moon, as she tightened her fist.

Genra stood on the other side of the door, listening in on what she was doing. He held his head down, feeling sadness for the young kunoichi.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day..._**

It was another day of rain, for the people of the village. Two Mugen-Tenshin ninjas were leaping through the trees in the forest. One of the two ninjas, stops at the branch of one tree, and looks around at his surroundings.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The other ninja said, as he landed on the branch of another tree.

"Nothing much. Just, taking in the beauty of the rain." The first ninja said, holding his hand out.

"Beauty?"

"Hehe...Sorry. That comes from years of living with my grandmother."

"Whatever. But yeah, we did need the rain. Without it, the forest might _wither_ away."

"Oh please, do you hones-"

The ninja stops talking, as a red rain drop landed in his hand.

"What the..."

"What's wrong, now?"

"Is this...blood?" The ninja said, as he checked his hand.

" _Blood_? What are you talking about?"

The ninja slowly looks up, and to his shock, and horror...

He sees the bodies of three Hajinmon Sect. ninjas, hanging upside down, on a branch above him.

"Oh s**t!" The first ninja yelled.

"What!? What's wron-"

Before he could finish, a large shadow jumps down, and crashes into the second ninja, causing the branch to break away from the tree.

"Yoshi!?" The first ninja said, as he turned to see the broken half of the branch that his comrade was using. In panic, he pulls out his kunai, and gets into a fighting stance, with his mind completely engulfed in fear." _Yoshi_!

* * *

 **(Yuki Dojo)**

Armed with his chainsaw, Akira leaves the house, wearing a purple Gi with a red shirt underneath, and red wristbands, along with black shoes. Lastly, he also had a white headband tied to the handle of his chainsaw. He walks out the gate, and sees...

"Huh!?" Akira said, in shock, as he saw a trail of blood, in front of the gate." Blood!? What the hell!?

He then saw that the trail leads towards the path, that leads to the Mugen-Tenshin village.

"The village...?" He said, looking forward, before realization suddenly hits him, and he quickly sprints towards the village.

* * *

Akira reaches the stone steps that leads to the village, where he finds the bodies of several Mugen-Tenshin ninjas scattered on the steps, their blood running down the stones, due to the rain.

Seeing this, Akira became more concerned about what was happening in the village, and was about to run up the steps, until a familiar voice called out to him.

Kage-Maru:" Stop, Akira!"

Akira turned to see Kage-Maru to appear in front of him.

"Kage! What the hell is going on!?" Akira said, trying to hide his panic.

"That is none of your concern." Kage-Maru said.

"The hell it is my concern! Something is happening in the village, and I need to go see what the hell is going on!"

"Akira, you are an outsider. It's already bad enough that you live in the dojo near the village."

"I used to go to the village since I was a kid! Why, is it so different now?"

"Did you forget, that your grandfather made the council exile you?"

"Ah..." Akira said, as he held his head down.

"You need to keep your promise, and stay out of the village."

The two stood in the rain, as lightning strikes the sky.

"I...I'm sorry, Kage-Maru..."

"Huh?"

"But...I can't sit by, and watch the village be torched down! I'm gonna go help, even if that means they'll kill me in the end!"

Akira unwraps the headband from the handle of his chainsaw, and ran up the steps, as Kage-Maru reached out to him." _Akira!_ "

* * *

 **(Mugen-Tenshin Village)**

Rain falls, in the village of the Mugen-Tenshin, as many villagers were running in fear, with some running into their homes, while others ran towards the site where most of the chaos was coming from.

Many ninjas stood around a older man, who was strangling another man in a headlock. The man was broad, well-built with defined muscles, a squared jaw, and tanned skin. He also had gray hair, and his hairline was receding due to old age, but it was long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail. The man also possessed facial hair shaped into sideburns, meeting into a mustache, leaving the chin bare. His cloths were frayed and torn, possibly due to damage in fights or from living in rough conditions. The ninjas of the Mugen-Tenshin, stood armed and ready against the man, as Hayate walked past them. He sees the man, and his open wide in realization and horror.

The man turned and saw Hayate, causing him to smile." Well, Hayate...Look how big you've gotten."

"R-Raidou..." Hayate said, as his fear began to turn into anger.

"Oh? So you do remember me...Say, how's your w**** of a mother?"

Hayate gripped the hilt of his dagger tightly, as he glared at Raidou." Raidou! Why are you here!?"

"Why am I here?" Raidou lets go off the man he was holding, giving him a chance to run away." Simple, I came here for the Torn Sky Blast."

"Torn Sky Blast!?"

"Yes, and I want to learn its secrets, now." Raidou said, with a sinister smile.

Hayate gritted his teeth, as he slowly moved his right leg, ready to attack Raidou.

"Now, Hayate. Why don't you take me to the shrine, so I can learn the secrets of the Torn Sky Blast. And hey, maybe we can pay your mother a visit. I'm sure she would love to see me after all these years."

"(growls) Rai-"

Ayane:" Raidou!"

Both looked to see Ayane, standing on one of the village huts. Thunder strikes the sky, silhouetting her in darkness, with the exception of her red eyes, as she glared at Raidou with much anger and hatred. She jumps down, and slowly walks up to Hayate, while not taking her eyes off Raidou.

"Oh? And who's this?" Raidou asked, with an intrigued smile.

"Ayane! Leave now!" Hayate yelled, as she walked pass him.

"Ayane?" Raidou looks at Ayane closely.

Ayane got into a fighting stance, as she continued to glare at Raidou.

"Hmm...I will admit, she does look similar to Ayame. Not only that, but their names sound exactly the same."

Villager A:" See! I told you!"

Villager B:" Shut up, dumbass!

Ayane began to remember all of the things she has gone through, the village always looking down at her with anger and disgust...

 _"Freak! Why don't you die, freak!"_

 _"I don't care what you say, she is a Demon Child!"_

The truth behind her birth, and the reveal of her family origins...

 _"H-However...I...I just couldn't look at her...I should have loved that baby, as how I love my children...But...I just couldn't..."_

 _"Ayane...The truth is...I am your mother...Forgive me..."_

As the sound of Ayame repeatedly saying ' _forgive me'_ echoed through her mind, tears began to roll down Ayane's face, as she stared at Raidou with a hateful glare. She tightens her fist, causing it to bleed, as she lets out a loud scream, with all of her anger towards the village, Kasumi, her mother Ayame...and Raidou, finally being released." _Raidou!_ "

Ayane charges at Raidou, and tries to punch him. However, he blocks it with ease, before ducking backwards from a kick. Ayane continues to strike at Raidou, yet he continues block all of her would be punches, while laughing with enjoyment. Raidou smirks, as he sends Ayane flying into the air, with a single punch, causing her land against the hut of another family, who were watching from the inside.

Hayate quickly rushes to her, helping up the young kunoichi." Ayane..." He quickly turns to the sound of a chuckling Raidou.

"What a weakling, protected by a woman...Your no different from your pitiful excuse of a father." Raidou said, as he continued to laugh at him.

Angered by this, Hayate sets Ayane besides the hut, before leaping into the air. Hayate tries to kick Raidou, who easily dodges the oncoming attack. Hayate continues to unleash a onslaught of punches and kicks at the man, as Raidou laughs at Hayate's determination to hit him. He then grabs Hayate by his Gi, and begins to punch him repeatedly with just one hand, before sending him flying into the ground near Ayane.

Hayate slowly gets up, and begins to concentrate, as the wind blows pass him. Ayane looks up, and sees Hayate, realizing the stance he was in.

"No, not _that!_ Don't use it!" She yelled, trying to stop Hayate.

Raidou sees this, and smiles." Now, I have the Torn Sky Blast as well!" He yelled, getting into the same stance as Hayate.

Hayate and Raidou both let out a battle cry, as they each fire a blast from their hands. The two waves of energies collide, as the two ninjas enter a power struggle. Though Hayate began the struggle, Raidou was easily pushing him back, as he started backing away. The ninja laughed at the young man, before adding more power to his Torn Sky Blast, finally overpowering Hayate, blowing him away.

"Master Hayate!" Ayane screams out, as she watches Hayate fly towards a tree and crash into it, destroying his back.

Hayate lets out a loud scream of pain, as he falls to the ground. Ayane quickly gets up, and runs to his aid.

"Master Hayate..." Ayane said, as she glared at Raidou, who continued to laugh at his nephews pain.

"Finally! I have it, the Torn Sky Blast belongs to me!" Raidou yelled, raising his fist into the air, as lightning continues to strike the sky. He chuckles, as he looks down at Ayane, who was shielding the injured Hayate, by pointing her kunai at him." Hehehe...It seems the rumors were true. _You_ really are my kid."

Ayane growls at him, in pure anger.

"Yep. You even got my eyes, and Ayame's glare. I like it."

"My _father's_ name is Genra!" She yelled out." Not some pathetic old... _bastard_ like you!"

"Bastard, huh?" Raidou started to chuckle, as he began to walk over to her." I'll show what type of bastard I am, you little bastard child."

Ayane prepares herself, as Raidou charges at her. Suddenly...

Someone throws a rock at Raidou, who catches it with ease, yet this stops him in his tracks.

Akira:" Raidou."

Raidou turns to see Akira, standing behind him. Ayane looks up, and notices him.

"Akira..."

"Who the hell are you?" Raidou asked, looking uninterested.

"My name is Akira Yuki, and your trespassing in my village, so get lost!"

"Yuki?" Raidou then turned to face Akira." Oh, you must be the brat that Yuki took in, huh? Where is the old geezer anyway?"

Akira ignored Raidou's question, and looked over at Ayane, who was still shielding Hayate.

"Did you...Did you do that to Hayate?" He asked, glaring at Raidou.

"Who, him?" Raidou pointed to the injured Hayate." Thanks to him, I learned the secrets to the Torn Sky Blast. So...I showed him my gratitude."

Raidou began to laugh, as Akira glared at him.

Akira:" So, you abused your abilities, huh?"

"H-Huh?" Raidou stops laughing, and slowly looks at Akira." What did you say, boy?"

"So you like forcing people to give you what you want, huh?" Akira said, now giving Raidou a serious look." You think, because you have all this power, that you can just force others to do your dirty work. To me, your nothing more than a coward."

"Coward, huh? So what does that make you? A young man who is ready to throw his life away? I think we both know who the real coward is." Raidou said, smiling.

"Yeah...and it's still _you_."

Akira began to slowly walk towards Raidou, as the raindrops began to slow down, and at a certain point, freeze in place. He closes his eyes, remembering the words of his grandfather...

 _Yuki:" Akira..."_

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Yuki held out a white headband, and showed it to Akira(Age 12). The wind blows past them, as Yuki looked down at his grandson._

 _"Look at this headband, Akira." Yuki said, in a calm tone." When you wear this headband, you hold the weight of all of the masters that wore it. The masters of Hakkyoku-Ken."_

 _"The masters?" Akira asked._

 _"Yes, my grandson. Now then, let me tell the words that we say. The words that our body channels. Once you say this creed...you must live by them. No matter what."_

 _Akira nods at this._

 _"Now, repeat the words that I say..."_

* * *

Akira opens his eyes, and takes a step, causing a gust of wind to blow around him.

"What!?" Raidou said, as his voice was filled with shock, for the first time.

 _"One should never harm others..."_

"One should never harm others..."

 _"Nor themselves in the face of anger."_

"Nor themselves in the face of anger."

Akira looks up at Raidou." My _creed_! This is the guide line that I live by, and it is the law of my masters!" He pulls out the white headband, and ties it around his head, as he gets into a fighting stance." Though that doesn't imply to scum like you, who have no discipline. _Come on!_ " As soon as he says this, the raindrops begin to fall at normal pace

Raidou chuckles at this, and motions for Akira to come at him. Akira comes at Raidou, and tries to land a punch on him, yet Raidou dodges it. However, Akira trips his left foot, causing Raidou to fall back, giving the young man a chance to push him back with a elbow thrust.

"Argh!" Raidou yelled out, holding his chest." Why you-huh!?"

Before he could react, Akira dashes over towards Raidou, and begins to launch several more attacks at him, as Akira continues to stomp his feet into the ground with such force in all of his attacks. For the first time since he got here, Raidou was struggling to dodge most of Akira's hits, and was becoming more visibly annoyed.

Raidou loses his focus, and this gives Akira the chance to punch him in the face. Akira begins to land hit after hit on Raidou, as villagers slowly walk out of their homes. Ayane then looks up at the sky, noticing that it had stopped raining, and the beautiful blue sky began to crack through the gray dark clouds.

Ayane slowly looks down at Akira, who was now beating Raidou under one of the spots of cracked sunlight.

"Akira..." She said, looking in awe.

Raidou is pushed back, by another punch from Akira." How...How the hell...is this punk beating me!?" He looks up, and sees Akira, slowly walking towards him." What the hell...Where the hell is he getting all this power from!?" Suddenly, realization hit his mind." Wait...is this...the power of _Hakkyoku-Ken!?_ "

Akira lets out a battle cry, and dashes at Raidou, who quickly gets up, and tries to perform another Torn Sky Blast, but soon discovers that he can't use it.

"W-What!? Why can't I use the Torn Sky Blast!?"

Akira leaps in, and kicks Raidou in the face, while he stomps his right foot into the ground, leaving a small crater in its wake, as he uses his right elbow to strike Raidou in his chest, blowing him away towards a hut, leaving everyone in shock by what they just say.

"T-That was... _Rinmon Chouchu..._ " Ayane said, still in shock like everyone else.

Raidou falls through the hut, destroying it, as the clear blue sky was finally free of the dark clouds that plagued it, with the sun shinning down on Akira, who stands tall and proud.

"It's over, Raidou!" Akira said, in a serious tone." Surrender, now!"

The dust clears...and Raidou was gone.

"H-He's gone!" A Mugen-Tenshin ninja yells.

"W-We gotta go after him!" Another said, as they all began to run in the direction Raidou was in.

"Let him go!" Akira yelled, causing them all to stop." Your master is in terrible condition. Please, see to his injuries, immediately!"

They all look over at Ayane, who was looking at the injured Hayate in concern.

"Master Hayate..." Ayane said, frowning.

* * *

 ** _Two Days Later..._**

Kasumi is in a was sitting in a room, where she was washing her injured brother's body, with a wash cloth. She frowned, feeling sad over the fact that she wasn't there when her brother, Akira, and the other ninjas of her village were battling Raidou.

Shiden:" Raidou comes to my village, to learn the secrets of the Torn Sky Blast, and in the process, he injures my son, and makes a mockery of the Mugen-Tenshin!"

* * *

Akira sat in front of Shiden and Ayame in a washitisu room, as the small fishes swim in the pond outside of the room.

"And...You break your promise, and enter the village without permission!" Shiden said, in a scolding tone.

"I'm sorry sir..." Akira said, as he bowed his head.

"Shiden, if it wasn't for Akira, Hayate would have died!" Ayame said, turning to her husband." He also drove Raidou out of the village! We should be grateful to Akira!"

Shiden sighed and closed his eyes."...Why are you always questioning my words?"

"Huh?"

Shiden opened his eyes, and looked at Akira." Even though Akira saved us in our time of need. However, it still doesn't change the fact that he broke the terms to me and Yuki's agreement. I can not over look this. I will _not_ over look this." Shiden stood up, and points at Akira." Akira Yuki! You have broken your promise to the Mugen-Tenshin! Now, you shall be punished for your actions! You are...Banished from the Mugen-Tenshin village! You are to pack your belongings and leave the dojo!"

"Shiden!" Ayame said, completely shocked by all of this.

"...Understood." Akira said, as he slowly got up." May I ask, what will happen to the dojo, once I leave?"

"I am afraid, we shall burn it to the ground. We must erase all signs of the fact, that Akira Yuki and Suzuki Yuki ever existed." Shiden said, in a cold tone." But do not worry, we shall not harm Yuki's grave."

Akira didn't say anything, but Ayame could tell by his emotionless face that this effected him greatly." I understand, sir. I guess this is goodbye, then?"

Shiden remained silent, while Ayame frowned at the young man.

"Right..." Akira bows to both of them." Master Shiden, Lady Ayame. I bid you both farewell. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it." He stands straight, and walks out of the room.

"Akira-"

"Let him go, Ayame!" Shiden said, in a cold tone.

As he is leaving, Akira slides the door open, where he see Kasumi standing in the hall. The two stare at each other for a few seconds, before Akira bows to her, and walks away.

"Aki-"

Shiden:" Kasumi!"

Kasumi stops, and turns to her mother and father.

"Why aren't you training right now? Return to your studies, at once!" Shiden said.

However, Kasumi storms into the room, and walks up to her father.

"Father!" Kasumi said, in a serious tone." Why? Why are you banishing Akira from the village!?"

"It is because of the rules we have made."

"What!? What rules? I've never heard of these rules before!"

"These rules were made long ago. However, you should have heard of these rules, at some point."

"Rules or not, Akira saved Hayate's life! Doesn't that mean anything to you!?"

"I am grateful for his service. However, this does not change the fact, that he broke the promise that Yuki established."

"Can't you just forget the rules for one day!? Just, one moment, can you break these useless rules, promises, for just one-"

Before she could finish, Shiden slaps Kasumi, shocking Ayame.

" _Shiden!_ " She yelled.

"Know your place, child! These are the fundaments of our clan! If you live in this village, you _will_ live by these fundaments!" Shiden yelled, in a scolding tone.

Kasumi was still in shock by her father slapping her, that she didn't even respond to what he was saying. She slowly touches the cheek that was slapped, and looks at her father.

"Do I make myself clear, Kasumi?"

"...Yes sir..." Kasumi said, holding her head down.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Kasumi nods, and slowly walks out, without even looking at her mother or father. Ayame turned to Shiden, who had his arms behind his back, and did not pay her no mind.

* * *

Kasumi sat in the room where Hayate was resting. She was curled up into a ball, her face buried. Kasumi was sadden by what had happened to her brother, her father banishing Akira, and when Shiden slapped her. At this point, it was too much for her, as she slowly looked up, and stared at the setting sun.

She looks over at Hayate, who was lying in his futon. However, her eyes then went from Hayate, to his dagger Wakizashi, as her eyes went from fear, to sadness, to determination, and then to anger.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

A maid was walking through the hall, carrying a tray which contained a teapot and cup. She stops in front of the door that leads to Kasumi's room.

"Good morning, Miss Kasumi!" She said." May I come in?"

There was no answer.

"Miss Kasumi?"

She slides the door open, only to find that the room was empty.

"Huh? She's gone...Did she already leave for training. If so, that's a first." She then notices a small note on the floor. The maid sets the tray down, and walks over to the note, picking it up." What does it say..." She reads the letter, as her face goes from a calm expression, to a horrified face." O-Oh my-"

Suddenly, two servants come running into the room, surprising the maid.

"H-Hey!" One of them said, panicking.

"What is it!?"

"Master Hayate's Wakizashi is missing!" The other man said.

"Oh god, no..." The maid held her hand to her mouth. She hold the note out towards the men." I-I found this letter, from Miss Kasumi..."

* * *

"Miss Kasumi!" Two men yelled, as they ran through the halls, waking everyone.

Shiden came running out of his room, looking around in panic. Ayame sat in bed, realizing what her daughter had just done.

"Kasumi..." Ayame said, as she looked out at the clear blue sky." Why...Why are you doing this?"

* * *

 **(Yuki Dojo)**

Akira was packing the rest of his things, as he stood up and looked around his room. Akira walks into the dojo, and looks around the place, one last time. He sets his travel sack down and sits, entering a meditating stance.

"(sighs)...I'm sorry, Grandpa. I...I failed to be the grandson you wanted me to be. I couldn't keep my promise to you, to Master Shiden, to anyone...Now, I'm leaving the village...and I'm saying goodbye to the dojo. Well, it's because...I found out, as soon as I leave the dojo, their gonna burn it down. Some stupid ninja code, or something. But...I will promise you something. I'm gonna start searching for my stars, the eight stars. I know I've lost my way, but I promise that I will find it again...I will find the stars." Akira stands up, and bows down." Goodbye...Grandpa. Thank you...For the great childhood."

Akira stands straight and smiles, as he picks up his sack, and turns to walk out.

He walks out of the dojo, and looks up at the morning sun, smiling." Today is gonna be a great day for traveling." He looks back at the dojo, for one final time, as Akira sets off for his new life." Goodbye house!"

With that, Akira turns and takes a deep breath." Alright...Let's go!" He quickly runs off away from the dojo, the happy smile never leaving his face.

* * *

Shiden sat in a washitisu room, with Kage-Maru seated next to him on his left, and Genra on his right. Ayane walks in and kneels in front of them.

"You asked to see me, Master Shiden?" She asked.

"Yes. We have called you here, Ayane, for a very important mission." Shiden said, in a serious tone." It involves Akira and Kasumi." He looks over at Genra, who nods and looks at Ayane.

"As you know, Akira Yuki was banished from the Mugen-Tenshin village. And, Miss Kasumi ran away from the village." Genra said.

"I have heard of this, Master." Ayane said.

"That being said...Both are traitors. There is no need to capture Miss Kasumi... _Kill_ her...Kill them both."

"W-What!?" Kage-Maru said, shocked by this sudden ordeal.

"Sir." Ayane said, accepting the mission without even questioning it. She stands up, and bows to the three, before turning away, and leaving the room.

"Master Shiden!" Kage-Maru said, standing up to protest." Why do we need to do this!? There is no reason as to why we should kill the two!"

"It is part of the shinobi code. We must do what we can, to protect our village at all cost." Shiden said, in a cold and emotionless tone.

"Either way, we don't have to kill them!"

"These are my orders. It will do you well to abide to them."

"Damn it, Shiden! This is your daughter! You mean to tell me, that you would sacrifice your own child just to keep our village a secret!?"

Shiden stood up and walked away." This meeting is over. You are dismissed."

"Shiden! I'm not done with you!" Kage-Maru said, with much anger in his voice.

"I am going to tell Ayame of Kasumi's fate. Or..." He turns to Kage-Maru, with a serious glare." I suppose you are going to see her after this, hmm?"

"W-What!?"

"I have come to realize...Ayame tends to confide in you more than me. Is there something you want to say to me, Kage-Maru?"

"(growls) I'm not about fight you, over some petty jealousy!" Kage-Maru said, as he turned away." Farewell Genra. I shall return to my clan. If you need my assistance, seek me there."

Genra nods at this, as Kage-Maru disappers in a swirl of leafs. Shiden doesn't even turn to see him leave, as he walks away, leaving Genra in the room, sitting alone.

* * *

A glass cup falls, and breaks upon hitting the floor. Ayame falls to her knees, as she cries in pain of her husbands latest orders. Kage-Maru was already in the room with Ayame, as he rushed over to her side.

"Why...Why would Shiden do this..." Ayame said, as tears continued to fall down her face.

"Forgive me, Lady Ayame...I should have stopped them." Kage-Maru said, as he felt saddened, watching Ayame in pain from what she had just heard.

"And he sent Ayane...Why her...Why?"

Kage-Maru remained silent.

"My daughters...are now forced to fight...and kill each other..." Ayame said, as she held her hand to her mouth." And Akira...That poor innocent boy...God, how did it come to all this!?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Ayame...I shall leave, before I cause you further pain." Kage-Maru said, as he stands up to leave. Before he walks away, Ayame grabs him by his Gi's sleeve, causing him to look down at her." H-Huh!?"

"Please, Kage..." She looks up at him, with a face of determination." Please, help me..."

"If there is anything you need malady, please just tell me."

"...I need to get to the seaside town."

"What? Why?"

"I need to find an airship that will take me to Vale..."

" _Vale_!?" Kage-Maru said, shocked by what Ayame was asking.

"Yes. I have an old friend who lives in Vale, he can help Kasumi and Akira...He can protect them..."

"But...If you do this, malady...You will be branded as a traitor of the village."

"If it means protecting my daughters...I'll gladly become a traitor." Ayame said, with a determined tone in her voice. Kage-Maru stared at her for a few seconds before nodding to her.

"If that is what you wish, _malady_."

* * *

 **(Outside The Village: Near the Waterfall)**

Akira walked through the forest, and reached the bridge that served as a sign that if he crossed it, he would be leaving the Mugen-Tenshin Village forever. The area was quiet, with the only sound coming from the waterfall, that was located near the bridge.

He walked down the bridge, and stopped midway to look at the beautiful waterfall, one last time."(sighs)...I'm really gonna miss this place." He said, smiling.

Akira then hears the sounds of someone running through the forest. He turns to see...Kasumi(dressed in her attire from chapter 1) as she ran down the bridge, stopping at where Akira is, catching her breath.

"Um...K-Kasumi?" Akira said, in a calm tone.

Kasumi slowly looks up, and sees Akira, becoming quite relieved." Akira!"

"W-What are you doing here!?"

"I-I..." She became silent, as Akira looked down and saw Hayate's Wakizashi on her back.

"Why are you dressed like that? And, why do you have Hayate's dagger?"

"Um..."

Akira then looked back and forth, between where she had just came running from, and where she was running to. He then turns to Kasumi, with a serious look.

"Kasumi... Where are you going?"

"I-I'm..." She looked away at first, before giving him a straight look." I'm leaving the village...I'm gonna hunt down Raidou, and get revenge for Hayate!"

"What..."

"I can do this, Akira. I can fight Raidou and kill him!"

Akira remained silent, and only watched her.

"A-And you can come with me! We can go after Raidou together! And if we defeat him, father will let you back into the village! It will work!

"Kasumi..."

"Please..." Kasumi said, as she held his hand, smiling at him." Let me come with you, Akira. Let me share some of the burden of this, and we can find a way to get you back into the village. Please say yes... _Please_?"

The two stared at each other, as sounds from the waterfall echoed through the forest. Akira finally breaks the silence between the two, as he slowly pulls his hand away from Kasumi's.

"Kasumi...I'm sorry, but I can't."

"H-Huh?" Kasumi said, as she had a face of concern." W-What do you mean?"

"I'm not going after Raidou...I'm traveling for my own sake."

"W-What..."

"I'm traveling to search for my eight stars. I don't know how far I'll go, but I know for a fact, that I have to do this."

"B-But what about the village? What about Kage-Maru, mother, Ayane...What about me, Akira?" Kasumi said, as tears began to form in her eyes." How can you just go and leave us like this? If you leave, we'll never see you again!"

"I know...But it's too late for me. I broke the rules, so now I gotta pay the price."

"Rules...Rules...Rules!" Kasumi yelled, as she stepped away form Akira." What is it with you, father, and everyone regarding these stupid rules! I'm sick of the rules! I'm sick of it _all!_ " Tears now began to roll down her face." I'm sick of it all!"

"Kasumi..."

"No! I'll go after Raidou, with or without you! I can do it by myself! I don't need you! I don't nee mother, father, Hayate, Ayane, or an-"

Before she could finish, Akira gently placed his left hand on her right cheek, causing Kasumi to stop in the middle of her rage talk.

"Kasumi...Please don't do this." Akira said, smiling at her.

"H-Huh..."

"You have a life here. Here, with Aunt Ayame, Hayate, and everyone in the village. Please don't throw your life away over vengeance...It's not the answer, Kasumi. Sure, if you do find Raidou and kill him, you'll feel great for a second, but then...You'll started to feel horrible, like a part of yourself just died along with him...I don't want that to happen to you...You have a pure and honest soul. And, I don't want to see that soul be tainted by anything."

"Akira..."

"Please don't do this Kasumi...Please go back to the village, and live your life to the fullest." Akira said, as the two stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Akira...I-Ah!" Before Kasumi could finish what she was about to say, her eyes grow wide in horror, as she sees something behind Akira.

Akira notices this, and turns around to see...Ayane, standing on the other side of the bridge.

"A-Ayane!" He yelled.

Ayane only glared at the two, as she pulled out three kunai's." Sister or not, I cannot allow a runaway ninja to survive." She then looked over at Akira." And you...I never liked you to begin with, so I have no problem with killing you."

"Ayane..."

She smirks, and gets into a fighting stance." This bridge, waterfall, and forest... _Shall be your graves!_ "

Ayane dashes towards the two, and leaps into the air, throwing the kunai's at Kasumi. However, Akira pulls out Wakizashi from behind Kasumi, and uses it to deflect the kunai's. Ayane lands in front of them, and launches a punch at Akira, however he catches her fist, and holds her back.

"Ayane! Stop this, right now!" Akira yelled.

"S-Shut up!" Ayane yelled back.

"Why are you trying to kill Kasumi!? She hasn't even tried to leave the village!"

"These are my orders from Master Genra...To kill both you and Kasumi!" She tries to strike at him with another kunai, as Akira uses his other hand to stop her.

"Argh..." He turns back to Kasumi, who was still in shock by what was going on." Run, Kasumi!

"H-Huh!?" Kasumi said, snapping out of her trance." B-But Akira-

"Just go!"

Kasumi looked at him for a few seconds, before she quickly runs pass him and a raging Ayane. Akira then turns Ayane around, and kicks her back in the opposite direction.

Ayane regains her footing, and looks up to see Akira on the other side of the bridge. She growls in anger, and is about to dash at him...until she feels the bridge tilt a little. Ayane soon realizes that the ropes that keep the bridge up have been cut, and are slowly being torn apart. Seeing this, Ayane quickly makes a run for the opposite side, trying to get off the bridge.

Finally, the bridge gives way. Ayane grabs on of to a wooden step, as the bridge falls over, landing on the other side of the small waterfall canyon, holding on desperately. She turns to see Akira, standing on the other side of the fallen bridge.

"Ayane..." Akira said, as he watched her with a saddening gaze.

"Traitors! You get away!" Ayane screamed, in pure anger.

Akira watched Ayane struggle up the fallen bridge, before slowly turning away. He leaves the area, as Ayane looks back to see him leave.

"You bastard...Go on! Keep on running! You two can run and hide for as long as you want, but I'll be there! I won't stop, until I have killed you both!" Ayane continued to scream out, as her anger reached its limit. Soon, that anger washed away...and was replaced with sadness." Everyone is always choosing her..."

* * *

Akira walks a little further through the forest. He stops, and looks around, searching for Kasumi.

"She's gone..." He said, in a calm tone.

Kasumi was hiding in a tree, above where Akira stood.

"...Kasumi! If your here, please don't go after Raidou...You'll regret it for the rest of your life. I know you don't want to hear this from me, but I'm saying this because I care about you...And, even if we go our separate way from here on out...I want you to know, that I will always be there for you...No matter what." Akira said, smiling."...See you around. Don't be a stranger..."

Akira picks up his traveling sack and walks away, while Kasumi sits in the tree. A tear falls down her face, as she sits on the tree branch, and looks out at the setting sun.

"...Don't be a stranger..."

* * *

 **(Mugen-Tenshin Village)**

Shiden walks into the room that belongs to him and Ayame. As he looks around, Shiden notices a letter near their folded futon.

"A letter."

Shiden walks over to the letter, and picks it up. He opens the letter and reads it, and as Shiden continues to read it, he slowly kneels down to the floor.

 _My dear Shiden..._

* * *

Akira is talking to an old man, down at the pier near the seaside town. He is there asking about a boat that is leaving the island, while a cloaked Kasumi hiding behind some cargo, watching Kasumi.

 _I love you with all my heart...But...I just can't do this anymore..._

* * *

Ayane is in her room, preparing her gear.

 _I can't keep putting honor ahead of my children..._

She picks up the kunai that Akira gave her, seven years ago.

 _I put honor ahead of Hayate and Kasumi...I even shunned my own daughter, Ayane...So, I guess that makes me an even more horrible person overall..._

Ayane holds the kunai close to her, as she stands up, and looks out a the moon.

 _Now...Ayane despises me...Hayate is in a coma...And now...Kasumi has ran away from the village...I...I just couldn't take it anymore..._

* * *

 **(Vale-Beacon Academy: Ozpin's office)**

 _So...I'm leaving the village...And I am never coming back._

Ozpin sat in his office, looking out at the moon from his office window. He hears the alert sound, signifying to him that someone has arrived on the elevator. Ozpin turns to see Glynda walk out of the elevator, followed by Kage-Maru and Ayame.

 _I am going to Vale to ask Ozpin...to protect Kasumi...And then, I will disappear...You will never see me again..._

Ozpin walks over to Ayame, and places a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

 _I love you, Shiden...But, I just can't sit by and wait while my daughters are somewhere in Remnant...trying to kill each other..._

* * *

Shiden lays the letter near his futon, and looks out at the shattered moon...

 _I will always love you Shiden...I am thankful for all the happy memories you have given me..._

...As a single tear falls down his face.

* * *

 _I love you, with all my heart...Goodbye..._

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

Kasumi opens her eyes, looking at the setting sun. She slowly turns around to the others.

"And that's my story...That how I ended up out here."

Hitomi was sitting on the bed, while Riku leaned against the wall, keeping to himself. Hero, Ilivane, Oliver, and Yuffie were sitting on the floor, looking at Kasumi in awe.

"Whoa..." Yuffie said.

"It's official, ninjas are f**king awesome!" Oliver said, smiling.

"Weren't you listening to the story, Oliver?" Ilivane asked.

"Yeah, I heard it! Kasumi left the Mugan-Labshi-"

"Mugen-Tenshin."

"-Left her village so she could go after this Raibo-"

"Raidou."

"-And avenge her brother, Hayate. But, her boyfriend Akira-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kasumi said, as she blushed a little.

"-Stopped her from going through with it. But, Kasumi's psycho half-sister Ayane is trying to kill her."

"I know. That's horrible." Aerith said, as she sat next to Yuffie, catching everyone by surprise.

"Whoa! Where the hell did you come from!?"

"I've always been here. You all were just into the story so much, that I just sneaked in and seated myself." She said, smiling.

"Uhh..." Hero said, still confused.

"A-Anyway..." Kasumi turned back to the window, looking at the sun." After I left the village, I traveled to Atlas...Where I meet Victor Donovan and-"

Riku:" Stop."

"Huh?" She turned to Riku, who stood up straight.

"You don't have to tell us the rest, if you don't want to."

"Ah..." Kasumi held her head down." Right..."

Ilivane pulls out his scroll, and checks the time." Oh! Is that the time already?" He puts the scroll away, and stands up." Come along boys, it's time to head back to Beacon."

Hearing this, Oliver jumps up and stretches his arms." Alright! Thanks for the interesting backstory, Kasumi!"

"Um, y-your welcome?" She said, confused.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay, ma'am." Ilivane said, as he bowed to Aerith

"Aw, it's fine. Feel free to come by and visit us, anytime." Aerith said, as she stood up.

"We will, Madame!"

"And next time, don't bring this idiot with you." Yuffie said, jumping up and pointing at Oliver.

"Yeah! H-Hey!" Oliver yelled.

"Well, I want Olive to come back!" Hitomi said, as she stood up from the bed.

"You do?" Oliver turned to Hitomi, excitedly.

"Yeah! I want to learn more about your martial arts! That way, the two of us can spar together!"

"Oooh, a young and attractive girl is asking you to be her sparing partner, Oliver." Ilivane said, with a playful smile." Yang is not gonna be happy about this."

"It's not like that, idiot!" Oliver yelled." And why would I care what Yang thinks! I don't even like her!"

"If that's what you say." Ilivane chuckled, as he followed Riku out the door.

Hero walks over to Kasumi, and places a hand on her shoulder." Are you gonna be okay, Kasumi?"

Kasumi smiles at the Young Huntsmen." Don't worry about me, Hero. I'll be fine, I actually feel a little safe here.

Hero smiles back at the kunoichi." Well, me and the others will come back and visit! And, you can also come by Beacon, and we'll show you around!"

"(giggles) I'll look forward to it."

Oliver:" Yo, Hero! Let's roll!"

"Ah, coming!" Hero bowed to Aerith and the others." Thank you for having us." He quickly runs after his teammates.

Kasumi watches the four huntsmen walk down the street, joking and playing around, causing her to smile.

"Well, I'll go on and start dinner. We're having curry tonight." Aerith said.

"Yay!" Yuffie jumps up with a cheer.

Aerith walks to the door, but stops and turns to Kasumi. She smiles at the Kunoichi, before leaving the room, while Yuffie does a little happy dance, reapeting the word _'Mabo-Curry!'_.

"I've never tried Mabo-Curry before..." Hitomi sad, intrigued." I wonder what it will taste like..."

Kasumi looks over at the setting sun, as a sad smile appears on her face.

"...Don't be a stranger, okay?"

* * *

In the kitchen, Aerith is cooking the curry, while humming to herself.

Cid:" Hey, Aerith! I'm back!"

Aerith glances over to see Cid, walking through a door that leads to the living room of the workshop.

She washes her hands in the sink, before turning to face Cid." Welcome back, Ci-"

Before she could finish, Aerith's happy face soon turned into one of shock, as she stared at the blond haired man that was standing behind Cid.

Cid looks back at the man, and places a hand on his shoulder." Oh! He's new! I meet him a while back, and I decided now was the perfect time to bring him in! His name is-"

"Cloud..."

"Cloud Strif-huh? You already know his name?"

"Y-Yes..." Aerith said, with a concerned tone in her voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Cid asked, as Cloud walks past him, and stares at Aerith.

"Hey...It's been a while, hasn't it?" Cloud asked, as he looked at Aerith with his mysterious blue eyes...

* * *

 _Dead Fantasy: Volume 1-End_

* * *

 **And that's another Chapter! We have reach the conclusion of the Remembrance Arc, and the conclusion of Dead Fantasy: Vol 1. First off, I would like to apologize for taking so long on this chapter, I had to put in a lot of content into this last chapter. Plus, I have been working on the story of HIRO: Grimm Eclipse, the first several chapters of Volume 3, and also new characters.**

 **Now, on to the chapter itself. This entire story arc was about Kasumi and the reason behind her running away from her ninja clan. This also dives into her relationship with her mother Ayame, her father Shiden, her older brother Hayate, Akira, and Ayane. And, this story arc also shows us the slow destruction of Kasumi's peaceful live, and how the actions of Raidou ruined her family. However, this chapter serves as foreshadowing for the future ahead of this story.**

 **Now, let's see the new additions to the Dead Fantasy story:**

 **Final Fantasy Side:**

 **Cloud Strife:( _Final Fantasy VII)_** **\- He is the main protagonist of _Final Fantasy VII_. Cloud will have more time to shine in Volume 2. However, all I can tell you, is that he seems to know Aerith, which is a topic that will also be explored more in the next volume.**

 **Dead Or Alive Side:**

 **Ryu Hayabusa: _(Dead Or_** ** _Alive/Ninja Gaiden)_** **-** **Ryu is the main character of the _Ninja Gaiden series_ , while being a playable character in the _Dead Or Alive series_. Ryu is the son of Jo Hayabusa, and is next in line to be leader of the Hayabusa Clan.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	33. Chapter 17: Revelations

**Chapter 17: Revelations**

* * *

 **(Vale.)**

"Riiiiku!" Hero shouted, as he Ilivane and Oliver were still wandering around town looking for Riku. Sadly, their search is in vain.

"Riiiikku!" Oliver shouted also calling out.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiku! Where aaaare yoooouuu!?" Hero screamed.

"Riku! Were getting bored now!"

"Okay you two, I think we should head back to the Academy." Ilivane said." I don't want you two losing your voice from all this yelling."

" At least were trying!" Oliver said.

"Well I think this much yelling, isn't good for your skin!"

"...The hell does that mean?!"

"Come on, you guys. We have to keep looking." Hero said, walking down the sidewalk.

"I think we need to let Riku come to us, on his own accord. Maybe then, he'll tell us his side of the story." Ilivane said, following behind Hero.

"Well _I_ think we should beat him when we find him!" Oliver said, following behind Ilivane.

"And I think Ilivane's hair looks _wonderful_ today!" Penny said, following behind Oliver.

Hero turns around suddenly with his team in surprise." Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?"

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny said, cheerfully ignoring the question.

"Uhh..."

"We're looking for our friend Riku." Oliver said.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus boy!"

Hero, Ilivane, and Oliver stare at Penny.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Hero asked her.

"Uhh, the horns?" She pointed to her head.

Oliver laughs a little." What horns? He has spikey hai- _oooohhh_..."

The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

"He does like raw-meat a lot..." Hero whispered.

"So, where is he?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. He's been missing since Friday."

"(gasping)That's terrible!" She approaches an uncomfortable Hero." Well, don't you worry Hero, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Hero tries his best to continue smiling." Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"

He looks over Penny to direct his question at Oliver and Ilivane, who are already walking on ahead.

"We're heading back to Beacon! Let's go!" Oliver called out to him.

"But, what about Penny?"

"She can come with us." Ilivane told him.

"Oh..." Hero groans in sadness, as a tumbleweed blows past them again, in the quiet wind.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny said, cheerfully.

"So why Beacon?" Ilivane asked Oliver.

"Because, there is someone else, besides us, that knows Riku more than _us!_ "

* * *

 **(Beacon: Dorms.)**

Oliver knocks on the door of a certain team.

Blake answers the door to find the Team standing there.

"Yo!" Oliver said.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" Penny said, popping from behind Hero.

* * *

 **(Balcony of Café.)**

On the balcony café in the middle of Vale, Riku is drinking tea with someone, a young light-blue haired girl. She was wearing sunglasses and a straw-hat to hide her face. A waitress arrives with her cup of tea.

"Finally! It's about time you said something!" She raised her arms in victory." Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but sad frowns and weird looks!" Riku gives her a confused face." Yeah, like _that_."

Riku then chuckles." Well you haven't told me why your here, Milady."

"Hey! What did I tell you?!" When were alone, you can call me Avo-" Before she could say anything, Riku puts his hand to her mouth and looks around to see if anyone is listening to them.

"You have to be careful when saying your name, don't forget your father has a lot of enemies, and they would get their hands on you if they found out about your Semblance. Understand?" She nodded and he took his hand off her mouth.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine." He takes another sip of his tea." So, why are you here?"

"I'll get right to the point!" She gave him a serious look." I want you to come back home with me!"

"No." Riku said, calmly.

The girl hit her head on the table, in shame." Aw! Why not!? It's so boring without you there!"

"What about your father? I'm sure boss would love to spend time with you."

"He's always working! And he never has any time for me!"

"Well, I'm sure Fuma would love to hang out with you?"

"But he and the other guards are boring as well!" She said, her head still on the table." I want you to come back!"

Riku gave a small smile." I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't."

"Why not?"

Riku took another sip of his tea and then looked at his 'Boss' sadly.

* * *

"You want me to tell you about Riku's past?" Blake said in surprise.

"Uh, yes!" Hero said.

"You guys are still looking for him?" Yang asked from her bed.

"Yes, we are..."

"And you need my help, because?" Blake asked.

"We know you two have a past together." Ilivane said." So, you must know a lot about him."

"It's has nothing to do with me."

"Well, he was yelling at you the most." Oliver said, quietly, earning him a punch to the side by Ilivane.

"Please, Blake?" Hero plead to her." We're worried about Riku. Please, help us."

"Hero..." Ruby said, as she sadly watched her friend.

"Well..." Blake thought for a minute and then looked back at her team. Ruby and Yang nodded to the idea, while Weiss looked away and out the window."...All right."

"Then, may we come in?" Ilivane asked. Blake let them in as she closed the door.

Hero, Ilivane, Oliver, and Penny sat down on the floor, as Blake was about to explain.

* * *

"Milady...Are you familiar with the White Fang?" Riku asked her.

"Oh, yes! I remember that you always said that they are: Stupid, holler-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks! That's what you always said."

Riku sips his drink while listening until he speaks up for the big reveal." I was once a member of the White Fang."

She promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on her drink, making her put it down and wipe her mouth as she holds up a hand to process this information." Wait, **what?!** "

* * *

"You and Riku we're members of the White Fang?" Ilivane asked Blake.

"That's right. We were members for most of our lives, actually. You could almost say We were born into it..."

* * *

( _Flashback.)_

A area, full of fallen weapons plunged into the ground-swords, guns, any number of combinations.

Riku:"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."

There are two dark trios- animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular humans on the other-shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This does not last long, as a white Faunus cowers in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowed away from their bullied brethren.

Blake:" Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And we were there."

Silhouetts of Faunus protestors are revealed, and emerging from the shadows are two kids. One is a young girl with hair and cat ears, and the other was a young boy with white hair and small horns.

Riku:" I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. A optimist, that saw the dark side of everything."

The blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world.

Blake:" Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

Faunus are replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows being broken, thieves leaping on trains to steal their cargo.

Riku/Blake:" Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not of respect...out of fear."

( _Flashback ends_ _)_

* * *

"So, i left. I decided i no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, i would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress." Blake said.

"I see..." Ilivane thought for a minute." So, when did Riku leave the White Fang?"

"...He left long before me."

"And when was that?"

"...Seven years ago...right after...the **incident**..." Blake said, with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Incident?" Hero asked.

"This incident you speak of, does it have anything to do with someone named Himiko?" Ilivane asked.

Blake became silent and looked away.

"Not a easy topic to talk about?"

Blake looked back at them."...Himiko was Riku's mother."

"His mom?" Oliver said, in surprise.

"Well..."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

Silhouette's of Humans and Faunus are on different sidea of each other, both groups carrying pickets and weapons, until a blue silhouette emerged between the two sides.

Blake:" During the struggle between Humans and Faunus, a women stepped up and spoke her mind on the matter, that womans name was Himiko. She spook out against the civil war, saying: We are the same. Every single one of us. She was a Human, fighting for the equal rights of the Faunus, but also trying to make both sides understand each other.

A young Riku walks up to the blue silhouette, as it holds it's hand out to him.

Blake:" She adopted Riku when he was just six-years old. At that time Riku was living by himself, he was an outcast because of his ' _ **unique**_ ' heritage. Himiko was the one person who reached out to him, she gave him a home and a life. Riku, he was so happy back then."

Ilivane:"So what made things go bad?"

The blue silhouette was pointing both sides in different direction. The blue silhouette meets with two black silhouette's from each side, shaking hands with both sides.

Blake:" Lady Himiko spoke out against the White Fang and their actions, saying that we weren't trying to end the conflict, but trying to continue it. Her words, angered the Faunus of the White Fang, especially our leader. He wasn't the only one, some Humans and Faunus were against the idea of forming peace with one another, And the more she spoke out, the angrier the White Fang became.

A silhouette house is on fire, with other black silhouette's watching it burn.

Blake:" Then, one horrible night, their home was attacked and set ablaze in a burning fury. Lady Himiko, and any other who lived along with her, were all killed in the incident. Some say that the attackers, were a bunch of Faunus, who were against Himiko's words and wanted to silence her. Riku, was the only survivor from that horrible night."

Young Riku is standing in front of the burned ruins of his home, as many silhouette's turn their backs on him, except for a young Blake, who holds her hand out to him. Riku, does turns his back on her and runs away.

Blake:" The White Fang only laughed at the incident, saying that Himiko's death was a sacrifice for their goal. Riku was left angered by this. His home gone, his friends gone, the woman he called mother...gone. Riku was alone, and I couldn't do anything for him. That was the last time I saw Riku, he ran away shortly after that."

* * *

 _(Flashback ends)_

"And, I haven't seen him since..." Blake said. She looked at the others, who were completely entranced by her story.

"Until now, correct?" Ilivane asked her.

"Yes."

"Heh! Now I get it." Oliver said jumping up." Now I really want to kick his butt!"

"Huh?!" Blake looked at him, in surprise.

"That idiot should have told us his problem, instead he runs off and leaves us hanging!"

"Oh Oliver..." Ilivane said, with a smile." Why won't you admit that you care?"

"Shut it, Girly-boy! I don't care about that idiot for one second!"

"Oliver...What did I say about calling me that?" Ilivane said, with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth! Girly-boy!"

Hero chuckles nervously, while Team RWBY looks at the scene in confusion, and Penny looks in amusement.

"Right!" Ilivane snapped his fingers." We now have a better understanding of Riku! The search from here on, will be easy!"

"Yeah!" Both Oliver and Penny cheered, jumping in the air.

"Hey, you guys..." Hero tried to calm them down, but instead, smiled at the scene." Hehehe...Yeah, it should be easy."

"Those guys sure are carefree, huh?" Yang said, looking at the others in amusement.

"Yep!" Ruby said, smiling.

Weiss remained silent, while Blake simply watched their little act.

Hero then got into leader mode." All right, Team HIRO! Our mission is to search all of Beacon and Vale for Riku!"

"Yes Sir!" Oliver said, saluting.

Ruby also got into leader mode." And we'll help too!"

"Wait, what?!" Weiss said, breaking her silence.

"Right on!" Yang cheered.

"Now wait just a minute!?" Weiss tried to protest.

"Too late, Miss Schnee!" Ilivane said." Your stuck with us!"

While the other were talking amongst themselves, Hero walks over to Blake, who is keeping her distance from the others.

"Are you going to help?" Hero asked her.

"(sighs)Not really. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Hero looked at her for a minute, and then smiled." Blake, even I can tell your worried about him."

"Uhh..."

"And I can tell by your eyes, you want to help him."

Blake quickly turned away, slightly embarrassed . She looks back at Hero, and then smiles a little." Fine...I'll help."

"Thank you!" Hero was about to head back to the others, but then came running back to Blake." Oh! Blake, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Uhh...What is your Faunus trait?"

Blake was a little surprised by his question." You don't want to ask about Riku's?"

"I, uh, was gonna ask him myself. But I also want to know about yours!"

Blake then smiled a little, and she slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair, revealing Faunus ears.

"Whoa...Cat ears?" Hero said, in awe and surprise." Their so cute!"

Blake nods, happily.

Sun:" I _knew_ you would look better without the bow."

Both turn towards the window, to see Sun, hanging upside down with the use of his tail. The two jump back, startled by his unseen appearance, getting the attention of the others.

"Hey it's-" Ruby was about to say, but was interrupted by Oliver and Weiss.

"Monkey-bastard!" Oliver yelled out.  
"The Rapscallion!" Weiss yelled out.

Sun uses his tail to leap into the room." What's up?"

"Uh...Hi." Hero said, nervous and concerned.

"Why are you here?!" Oliver said, ready to fight.

"I'm here for the tournament!" Sun said, and then walked over to Blake." And I just came by to say hi!" He winked at her.

Blake looked at him for a minute, until, Oliver got between the two." Is that all?"

"Uh...Not really. Actually I-"

"Great!" Ilivane ran over to him." You can help us look for our friend, Riku!"

"Wait, what?!" Sun looked at him, in confusion." Are you talking about the Faunus guy!?"

"Did everyone know he was a Faunus, but us?!" Oliver yelled out, in annoyance.

"Uh...Yes." Ilivane said.

"Oh...Why do you want to look for him?" Sun asked.

"He's our friend, and we're worried about him!" Hero said." Please help us!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Sun held his hands up." Fine, I'll help!"

"Excellent!" Ilivane said." Then let's decide who goes with who."

"Sen-sational!" Penny said, popping infront of Hero." So who am I going with?"

"Uh...I don't really know...Ilivane, who is Penny go-" Hero said, only to turn and see the poked-doted lines of his friends, already gone." Oh..."

He and Penny stood there in silence.

"Today is a quiet day, isn't it?" Penny asked, as Hero lowered his head in defeat.

* * *

"That's such a sad story." Riku's 'Boss' said.

"Yeah..." Riku said, sadly while sipping his tea.

"So, the reason you want to become a Huntsmen, is for revenge?"

"Well..." Riku looked away.

The two were silent for a brief second.

Riku checked his scroll for the time, he then got up from his seat." Come on, let's go."

"Go? Go where?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I'm taking you to the train station. Your going home."

"What!?" She looked at him in outrage." Did you call my father?!"

"No, I called Saiyuki. She's waiting for you at the station."

"But..." She looked at him, sad.

"(sigh)I don't want you to get in trouble with your father. Besides, I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

"...Okay."

* * *

 **(Vale.)**

Sun and Blake are walking down an alley, searching for Riku.

"So..." Sun said, trying to start a conversation with Blake.

"What?"

"Nothing!" He said, quickly.

Blake continued to look around, but then asked." Hey?"

"Huh?" Sun looked at her.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Uh, of course! What's up?"

"I know, I told Hero that I would help look for Riku, and I am concerned about him, but I'm also concerned about the White Fang and what they've been doing."

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked, hands behind his head.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies." Blake said, contemplating." They've never needed that much Dust before."

Sun widen his eyes in realization." What if they _did_?" He lowers his arms and paces in front of Blake, as he continues his theory." I mean...the only way to prove that they _didn't_ do it, is to go to the place where they would most _likely_ go to if they _were_ to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only things is, I've no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

" _Huge_. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?"

* * *

 **(Vale Train Station.)**

Riku was seeing his 'Boss' off as she boarded a train heading to another town outside of Vale.

"Are you sure, you don't want to come back home?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry Milady, I can't go back. Not quite yet." Riku said with a smile." But as soon as I'm done, i'll come back."

"You better promise that!" She said, as the train was starting.

"I promise!"

"Bye, Riku!" She waved, as the train was leaving." Oh! And I have a name! It's Avora!"

"Goodbye, Miss Avora!" Riku waved to her, his smile soon faded away as the train left."(sighs)Back to everything."

Riku turned and was about to leave the train station, until he walks into Weiss.

The two look at each other in silence."...We need to talk." Weiss said, breaking the silence.

* * *

Yang is coming out of a shop with Ruby, waving to the person inside." Thanks anyways!(sighs)This is hopeless."

Ruby looked around." Hey Yang?" Ruby turned towards her older sister." I know we split up into teams of two, but why did Weiss want to search on her own?"

"I don't know. But in the end, its Weiss." Yang said, holding her hands behind her head." Try to question her, she'll throw a fit."

"Yeah, your right."

* * *

Weiss and Riku were walking down a alley, both not saying anything.

Riku, finally broke the silence." So, what did you want to talk about?" Weiss stopped walking and turned to him.

"(sighs)You, need to go back to your team." Weiss said, in a serious tone.

"What?"

"They've been looking for you all day."

Riku walked past her." This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does!" Weiss rushed in front of him." Your team is worried about you! Especially, Hero!"

Riku looked away."...Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because your team came to our dorm, asking for our help."

"Wait, Blake is also looking for me?" Riku said, in shock.

"Yes. Only because Ruby agreed to help."

Riku looked away from her, feeling more guilty.

Weiss sighed and turned away from him."...I understand."

"Huh?"

"I understand, your hatred towards the White Fang." She looked back at him."...Blake told us about your past."

"S-She did?" Riku looked at Weiss in surprise.

"Yes. I understand how you feel." She walked a little farther ahead of him."...Because, we're the same."

"Huh?" Riku walked towards her." What do you mean?"

Weis slowly turned to him." I'm a victim. Just like you." Riku looked at her in shock and surprise. Weiss looked up at the setting sun." I...also despise the White Fang, and...I don't particularly trust Faunus either."

"Why?"

She looked back at him." It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in _actual_ bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She said, while clenching her fist at the last part.

"Weiss..."

"But...Things are different now."

"What do you mean? Don't you still hate the White Fang? Distrust Faunus?"

"Yes, I still despise the White Fang, But I don't distrust Faunus."

"What?" Riku looked at her in confusion.

"Riku, I have Blake as a teammate on my team. And she is a Faunus. I was mad at her at first, but after she finally explained things, I cam to understand just how difficult things are for a Faunus." She then smiled at Riku." Besides, if I hate Faunus so much, why are we having this conversation?"

Riku tried to answer but decided not to.

"I know you really don't hate Faunus, Riku."

"Yes I do..."

"Oh yeah? So why did you defend Velvet that day, in the cafeteria?"

"I..."

"Because you care about the safety of others, even if they are Faunus." Weiss said, still smiling." Riku, I know you really do care about your teammates. And I know you don't hate Blake. Their your friends. I'm your friend! We all care about you." Weiss walked towards him." Stop worrying us, and come home already."

Riku looked at her for a minute, then finally cracked a true happy smile."Hehehe...I have a lot of apologizing to do, huh?"

"Of course!"

Riku sighed." All right...I'll go back."

"Excellent!" Weiss said, as she quickly reached for her scroll." I can finally call the others an-"

Before she could call anyone, the wind blows around them, and the two look up to see a Bullhead airship fly over them

"What on earth was that?" Weiss said.

"It's them..." Riku said quietly.

Weiss looked at Riku in confusion." Riku?"

Riku runs off after the Bullhead." I'll follow the airship! You contact the other and tell them what's going on!"

"Hey, wait!" Weiss tried to chase after him, but he already was long gone."(groans)This is not my day!"

* * *

 **(Vale Docks)**

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

Sun:" Did I miss anything?"

Blake looked up as Sun dropped down to her right." Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." He holds out one of the green apples in his arms." I stole you some food!"

Blake gives him a questioning look." Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun defensively counters, resulting in Blake giving him an angry glare." Okay, too soon!"

Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come of.

"Oh no..." Blake said quietly.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

Blake stared at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit." Yes...It's _them_.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" The White Fang soldier said to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

Blake stares sadly at the scene." No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice.

That voice was Roman Torchwick." Hey! What's the holdup!?" The soldiers look up at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp." We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake is about to stand up and go down there, suddenly, someone comes walking out to Torchwick and the White Fang. Blake looks closely and realizes who it is." It's Riku!"

Riku walks over to the White Fang and stops right in front of the group.

"And you are?" Roman asked, uncaring.

Riku looked around at the White Fang members, very slowly. He sighs while shaking his head in disappointment." This is sad..."

"Excuse me?"

Riku slowly pulls out Shingi-To-Giri and points it at them." I look at you all, reminiscing about my past, and all the pain I suffered. And I also remember the people in the other towns and villages that you all have attacked." He looks down." And when I think about all the pain and suffering you all caused..."

"Riku..." Blake said, as she sadly watched.

He looks back at them with hatred in his eyes." I can't forgive you!"

Some members lower their guns, out of guilt. Roman didn't care either way." Yeah...Can someone shoot him already?"

White Fang soldiers fire their guns at Riku, only for him to dodge every bullet with ease, as he runs towards one of them and cutting his gun in half, then knocking him out with a chop to the neck. He then speeds over to two more members and jumps up as they shoot away, only for Riku to kick both at the same time. He then lands in front of several other, each readying their guns at him. They fire, only for Riku to use his Katana to deflect all the bullets away and runs over to them, knocking each on out with a punch, kick, and chop to the neck.

"Whoa!" Sun said in awe." That guy is taking on all of them by himself!"

"We have to help him!" Blake stood up ad unsheathe the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun said, alarmed.

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman and the White Fang's attention still on Riku.

"Seriously, how hard is it to kill a teenager!?" Roman said. As he's looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat." What the-Oh, for f-" He rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake, mid-swear.

"Nobody move!"

The White Fang soldiers take notice off Riku and ready their guns and equip their swords in response.

Riku looks up and sees her." Blake!"

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said.

As the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum? Why are you attacking one us?"

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, some look at Riku, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your operation!" Riku said.

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation..." Roman said, looking up.

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

 **(Back in Vale.)**

Penny and Hero are wandering the streets, still searching for Riku. The two then turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"Oh, no..." Hero said, worried.

* * *

Riku jumped in and saved Blake from the blast, though she was dazed but relatively unhurt. Riku quickly rolls and runs(while carrying Blake) out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind him as he retreats behind more containers.

Riku gently puts Blake down." Stay here."

"Riku I-" Before she could say anything else, Riku runs off. Riku runs by into other cargo, each one being destroyed by Roman, he then hides behind more containers.

"Here, boy...(whistles)I got something for you..." Roman said, slowly approaching, his taunt is interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant.

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" Sun said.

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?"

With that said, the White Fang charge at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Riku peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Riku leaps into action.

"He's mine!"

Riku goes in close and becomes a blur of shadows as he slashes his katana at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Riku continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but his enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Riku until one final beating with his cane causes him to go down.

Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind him and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Riku to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, he gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Riku leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, his, Sun, and Riku's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

Hero:" Hey!"

Hero appears on the rooftop overlooking them, Caliburn out and ready for action.

"Hero!" Riku yells out to him.

Hero notices Riku down on the ground." Riku! Your okay!"

"Another freaky kid?!" Roman said, annoyed.

"Hero, are these people your friends?" Penny asked, approaching Hero.

Hero looks behind him." Penny, get back!" While his attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at him, launching the young Huntsmen-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending his sword flying away." AAAAAH!"

"Hero!" Riku screams out in vain and glares at Roman." Damn you!"

Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young boy. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Hero tries to get back up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" He raises his hand in futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry, Hero. I'm combat ready!"

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

"Whoa!" Sun said, observing the spectacle in amazement. He runs off to safety, while Riku runs over to Hero.

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Hero watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind him.

Stunned, he turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of the Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

Hero watches in awe." Whoa...How is she doing that?"

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

Roman watches from the safety of his escape." These kids just keep getting _weirder_..." With his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

* * *

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Hero, Riku, Blake, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Ilivane, Oliver, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang appear on the scene.

"Guys!" Hero jumped up and ran to them." We found Riku! He's okay and..." Oliver ignores him and squares off with Riku.

Riku looks him down for a minute, as the two stare at each other, causing everyone to look on in worry.

Both then smile at each other." Welcome back, Katana-Bastard." Oliver held his fist up.

"Heh! Glad to be back, Oreo," Riku said, as the two fist bump.

"It's Oliver."

Riku smiles, then he looks over at Ilivane.

"He was worried about you." Ilivane said with a smile, causing Oliver to turn to him with a angry glare.

"Ilivane!" Oliver yelled out, both angry and embarrassed.

"It's the truth." Ilivane said, as he stepped back as Oliver was slowly walking towards him." Really it is!"

Riku laughs at his teammates shenanigans. He then looks over at Blake, and the two square off for a minute.

"Hey," Riku said to her.

"Hey," Blake replied back.

"About...what I said to you..."

"No...I'm the one who should apologize. I never should have brought up the White Fang, I never should have-" Blake tries to continue, but Riku holds his hand up, stopping her.

"I don't care."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for letting my anger against the White Fang out on you. It wasn't right." Riku said smiling at her.

"Riku..."

"And, even though I left home, long time ago, I never stopped worrying about you. You're my friend Blake, White Fang or not. I'll always be there for you. Promise."

She looks at the others, who are grinning at her, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding." Of course."

Riku smiles and nods. He then turns to Hero." And thank you, Hero. Out of everyone, you refused to give up on me, why?"

"Well..." Hero said, smiling." It's because we're friends."

"Yes we are." Riku said smiling back at Hero. He then pulls out Shingi-To-Giri and holds it out to Hero." I meant what I said: My loyalty belongs to you. That is a promise I intend to keep. I will follow you into battle, as a member of Team HIRO!"

Hero happily smiles and nods.

Oliver waves his arms wildly." Yeah! Team HIRO is back together!"

As the nine gather with each other, Weiss points accusingly at Sun." I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Sun laughs nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute...Where's Penny?" Hero asked.

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other.

Penny's Driver:" You should know better than to go running around in a strange city."

"I know, sir." Penny said, lowering her head, sadly.

Penny's Driver:"(as the car drives off from the scene)Penny, your time will come..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin is in his office, holding a scroll showing a ' _LIVE FEED'_ of Hero at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: _ **" QUEEN HAS PAWNS."**_

"Hmmm..." Ozpin closes the message and opens a call link to someone named...The Old Relic.

Beacon Academy baths in the light of the nearly-full moon.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere...)**

Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness.

" _How very disappointing, Roman."_

He turns around suddenly when he hears the voice and their noise entrance." Whoa! Hehe...I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

Three figures appear before Roman, only her head, containing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair, walks out." We were expecting... _more_ form you."

Roman laughs a little before getting serious." Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

The woman chuckles darkly." And you will continue to do so." She summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold." We have _big_ plans for you, Roman. All we ask is...a little cooperation." She smiles evilly.

* * *

 **HIRO: Volume 1-End**

* * *

 **And that's the last chapter! So, that was the final chapter of Volume 1-FINAL MIX, and I know a lot of you are under the impression that there was still no reason behind FINAL MIX. However, regarding future events, Volume 1+2-FINAL MIX will be of great use.**

 **Now for the chapter. I was saving Weiss little backstory talk for this on purpose, because I wanted Riku to connect with someone just like him, another victim of the White Fang. The Old Relic is a person who will play an important key role in Volume 2. Also, questions that many have been asking to be asked, will be explained in the next volume. Oh, and I fixed the name of Riku's mom: It's Himiko, not Himeko.**

 **I am greatly looking forward to Volume 2-FINAL MIX. Once again, thank you all for the support you have given me.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you in the next Volume!_**


	34. Epilogue: This Will Be The Day

***: Some of the scenarios in this chapter are related to Dead Fantasy. If you have not read any of the Dead Fantasy chapters, please do not read the sections with the(*) in them. You can ignore these scenarios, and continue threw the chapter. However, if you did...well, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Wagoon Island)**

A villager is nailing a sign next to the window of Teal's bar, which read: _'UNDER NEW MANAGMENT.'_

In the home of Mayor Bones, Teal is kneeling on the flower, bowing his head to the Mayor and Sarah, begging the old man not close down his bar. Sarah glares at Teal, while Mayor Bones slowly shakes his head, and tells him that the bar belongs to someone else now, and hands the rolled up deed of the bar to Sarah, who is surprised at first, but accepts it nonetheless.

The people of Wagoon Town, begin to clean up their town, and start to rebuild it, as working villagers arrive alongside piles of wood, being carried on wagons via horseback. Mayor Bones begins instructing the villagers on the amount of work they are about to undergo, and that they must begin to trust one another again in order to reach this goal. The men and women set off to begin the long rebuilding of their once peaceful town, as even some of the children and the elderly support in this act as well.

Sarah walks towards the bar, carrying some bags with her, as the rebuilding begins. She sees a small seagull fly past the town, and out to the sea. Sarah smiles at this, and continues on her way.

* * *

 ***(Vale:** **Highwind Workshop)**

Cloud is sitting at the far end of a table, while Squall is sitting on the opposite side. The two are glaring at each other, while Cid is standing at the center of the table, trying to explain to Squall about why Cloud is there. Squall rolls his eyes and looks to the side, much to Cid's anger.

Yuffie and Hitomi were watching the three, giggling at their 'conversation', and at Squall and Cid's little argument.

Aerith was standing off to the side, leaning against the wall. She held her head down, with a saddened look on her face. Aerith looked up at Cloud, who was mostly ignoring Squall and Cid's banter, and was keeping to himself.

Kasumi was cleaning the dishes, when she turned to see Aerith walk out the kitchen, wondering what was troubling her.

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: Hallway.)**

Velvet slowly stepped back, as the members of Team CRDL circled around her. With her back up against the wall, Velvet coward in fear as Cardin chuckled with a cocky grin. The female Faunus looked to her right, to see Sky blocking her path. She then looked to her left, to see Dove blocking that path as well.

Off to the far side, a female student(who was wearing sunglasses and a beret on her head) with fair skin, and short dark-brown hair(She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel) was walking down the hall, when she noticed the four surrounding Velvet. The girl sighs, before walking over to the five.

Dove turns to notices the girl walking over to them, and before he could warn Cardin, the student sent him flying with a kick to the face. This catches the attention of the others, as Velvet smiles at the arrival of the female student, while Sky and Russel back away in fear, knowing who she was.

Cardin growls in anger, as he clenches his fist. The girl smiles, while tapping her black shoulder bag. Cardin sees this and reluctantly turns and walks away in defeat, as his teammates quickly try to catch up to him(Sky was dragging the unconscious Dove by the arm).

Velvet quickly runs over to the female student, as the girl smiles at her. The two then turn and walk the other way, talking about how Velvet should start standing up for herself.

* * *

Team CRDL walk down the halls of Beacon. Russel, Dove, and Sky were walking behind Cardin, who was growling in anger.

He then looks up, and notices Jaune, Pyrrha, Hero, and Oliver walking down the hall. Russel see's this, and tries to run up to them, as the four walk past them. However, Cardin holds his arm out, stopping him, much to his teammates surprise.

Cardin looks over at Jaune, and gives him a respectful nod, while Jaune nods back at him, before leaving with the others. Once the four leave, Cardin puts his arm down, and walks away, ignoring the confused glances his teammates were giving him.

* * *

 ***(Location: Forest)**

In the middle of the night, Ayane leaps from tree to tree, not making a single sound as she did so.

She landed on the branch of a tree, and remains still for a few seconds, before looking up at the shattered moon in the sky. Ayane leans against the tree, and sits down. She pulls out the spinwheel shuriken that Akira gave her when they were young, and stared at it for a few seconds, before holding it close to her, as she stares at the moon with a hateful glare.

* * *

 ***(Mugen-Tenshin Village)**

In a washitisu room, Shiden and Jo were in the middle of a game of shogi, while Genra sat to the side, meditating.

He then opens his eyes, at the sound of Hayate trying to walk with the help of two servants.

The twp then let go, and Hayate begins to walk on his own. However, he begins to feel pain in his back, and he falls over. The two servants run over to help him, but he tells them to stay back, as he tries to stand up by himself.

Genra see's this, and slowly turns to Shiden, who was not paying attention to any of this, and continued to play his match.

* * *

 ***(Location: Airship-Passenger section)**

On a airship that was flying away from Vale, Kage-Maru(without his mask) sat next to Ayame, who was looking out the window, and at the sea.

A flight attendant comes by, and ask's Kage-Maru if the two needed anything. He shakes his head, and tells her that they are fine. The flight attendant leaves, as Kage-Maru looks back at Ayame, as she stared at the ocean, with a saddened gaze on her face.

Kage-Maru tried to reach out to her, but he slowly put his hand down and turned away.

* * *

 ***(Location: Desert)**

In the middle of a sandstorm, a hooded man wandered through the desert. His face was covered by the goggles he wore over his eyes, and a scarf that hid the rest of his bottom half.

The hooded man also carried a small backpack, which held a umbrella on top of it. Tied to the handle, was a white headband.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Student Dorms)**

On the rooftop of the Student Dorms, Jaune was leaning on Corcea Mors, while Ren deactivates his weapons.

He walked away, as Jaune looked up to see Nora take Ren's place as his next sparring partner, much the blond Huntsmen horror.

Nora lets out a battle cry, and begins to chase after Jaune, who dropped his weapon out of fear. Ren walks over to Pyrrha, who was afraid that Jaune or Nora could fall of the roof if they keep running around. Nonetheless, Pyrrha couldn't help but smile, as she and Ren watched the two.

* * *

 **(Team RWBY's Dorm)**

Ruby was sitting on her bed, writing something down in a white binder, which had the words: ' _Project: Best Day Ever!'_ written on the side.

The door opens, and Ruby quickly closes the binder and hides it under her cover. Weiss walks in, and looks around the room, searching for her white binder. Ruby acts oblivious, and pretends to not know where it is.

Blake kept to herself, and was sitting on her own bed, staring out the window at the night sky, still concerned about the events that transpired at the docks a few weeks ago.

Her thoughts are interrupted, as someone dangles a ball of yarn in front of her face, much to the female's annoyance. She looks up to see that the culprit is Yang, who only grins at her.

* * *

Sun was sitting on the branch of a tree that was located near the student dorms. He was eating a banana, and was leaning back against the tree, when he suddenly heard someone call out to him

The monkey Faunus looked down, and smiled at who it was.

He stood up, and grabbed his weapon with his tail, before jumping down.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Near the Cafeteria)**

Outside the cafeteria, Penny was walking behind two men clad in armor(one in maroon, while the other was in orange armor), who were conversing with each other.

Penny the looks to her right, and see's Hero and his friends normally hanging out in the Cafeteria.

She watches in sadness, before she walks away along with the other two men, who were not paying attention to what she was doing.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Hallways)**

A few students run out of Peter Port's classroom, while the teacher himself runs after them.

Port then stops running to catch his breath, while Oobleck walks up to him, and places a hand on his shoulder.

The two walk off, as Port begins to tell Oobleck another one of his stories, while the other teacher is trying to tell him about some new things he discovered during one of his trips outside of the kingdom.

* * *

 ***(Highwind Workshop-Guest Room)**

Kasumi was sitting in front of a mirror, brushing her hair. She then stops, and stares at her reflection for a few seconds.

She stands up, and walks over to her bed. Kasumi sat down near the window, and looked out at the shattered moon. She then notices a shooting star, and smiles...before her smile slowly fades away...and a single tear falls down her face.

* * *

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

The elevator door opens, with Glynda walking out of it. She looks over to see Professor Ozpin, who was looking out the window of his office.

She walks up to him, and hands Ozpin his mug, which he slowly takes.

The two look out the window, as the sun was setting in the distance.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Campus Grounds)**

On a bright day, where the sky was clear blue, and the air was calm, Team HIRO were casually walking around the school grounds.

"So, what're gonna do now?" Oliver asked, with his hands behind his head.

"Well, the holidays are quickly approaching." Ilivane said." I've heard that most of the students are heading home to visit their families, while some are staying here."

"Heh, at least they have a place to go to..."

"Uh, w-what about you guys?" Hero asked, smiling." Do you guys have anything planned for the holidays?"

"Nope." Oliver said, casually.

"I don't even have a home..." Riku said, quietly.

"Well, I can only go home if Miss Schnee is going home...which is a no." Ilivane said, smiling at his teammates.

"Oh...I don't have any plans...either..." Hero said, with a nervous smile.

The four stop walking, and drop their heads and arms in shame.

"Gah! The holidays f**king suck!" Oliver yelled out.

"Oliver, it can't be helped if we don't have any plans for the next few weeks." Ilivane said.

"...For once, you've gotta point there..."

The boys remain silent for a few seconds, before Oliver shoots up and walks on ahead.

"Well, no point in messin' around here!"

"Where are you going!?" Riku asked.

"What do you think!? If we're gonna be here for the holidays, we need a tree!" Oliver yelled." So, I'm heading to the Emerald Forest, to go get us a bitch'n tree!"

"Oliver!" Ilivane yelled." We can't bring back a tree from the Emerald Forest! Miss Goodwitch would be furious if we brought one back!"

"Actually...That's something I'm lookin' forward to!" Oliver said, before running off.

"I can't believe him..." Riku said.

Ilivane stood up straight." Honestly , what goes through that boys head?"

"...You'll need a sword, if you're gonna cut down a tree!" Riku smiled, before running after Oliver.

"Riku! Not you too..."

Hero walked up to Ilivane, who held his hand to his head.

"...what are we going do with them?" Ilivane said, while smiling at Hero." Well, shall we be on our way?"

"Hehe, yeah!" Hero said, smiling.

The two then run after their teammates, as a small seagull flies over the Academy, and out towards the sea.

* * *

 _I'm waiting for my sisters. I know they'll be here soon..._

 _For he who shall unsheathe the sword, will bring true peace back to this world.-This, I believe..._

* * *

 **Epilogue: This Will Be The Day.**

* * *

 **HIRO: Volume 1**

 **The End.**

* * *

 **And that's the Epilogue! Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been doing research on the RWBY series. And, I have also been working on new and upcoming things for the fanfic. Anyway, this is the true and official ending to HIRO: Volume 1. Each FINAL MIX in the series will contain a epilogue, which will give each Volume a official ending, and it will also set up the next Volume.**

 **Now, I want you all to know that now I am back, and chapters are going to be returning on a normal basis. Plus, it's almost the season of Summer, and I think now is the perfect time for HIRO: Volume 3. I have been planning out the story for Volume 3, and Volume 2-FINAL MIX.**

 **I also want to take this moment to thank you all for reading this fanfic series. I know, that my fanfic isn't the best out there, and that there are plenty of other better oc fanfic's. Yet, I really want to thank you all so much for reading this fanfic. And, I hope you all will enjoy the future installments in HIRO. Thank you all for the support, and I promise that you all will enjoy what's in store...in this Summer Of Hope.**

 **Well, please comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


End file.
